SOBREVIVIR AL ANGÉL DE LA MUERTE
by abelen
Summary: 2ªparte de muerte en el internado. Edward y Bella estan felizmente casados pero un personaje misterioso aparecera de nuevo en sus vidas para complicarselas una vez más
1. Prologo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

PROLOGO DESAPARECIDAS

"_Se ha encontrado la quinta victima en lo que de año en un barrio de Manhattan. Todas las pistas apuntan que puede haber sido un nuevo asesinato del asesino en serio conocido como el ángel de la muerte, aunque las autoridades no nos han informado oficialmente, la chica encontrada Laura Prince de 20 años desaparecida en Nueva Jersey hace unos dos meses sus familiares no han querido hablar con los medios informativos. Estaremos a la espera del nuevo informe que las autoridades nos darán._

_A continuación el informe de economía..."_

-¿Ves cariño? Lo que yo te dije solo muertes, y asesinatos. Deberíamos irnos de esta ciudad, no sé ¿que te parece irnos a Chicago?- pregunto a través de la puerta.

-Mmmm- respondió una voz a través de la puerta.

-Si tienes razón Bella, creo que es mejor dejar todo y marcharnos de una vez, solo por tu seguridad, allí me han dicho que tiene un cuerpo de policía excelente.

-Mmmmm- respondió la misma voz.

-Pero antes tu y yo tenemos algo que hacer – dijo poniéndose unos guantes de látex y cogiendo un bisturí, se acerco a la puerta donde estaba la chica y la abrió.

Allí había una chica castaña con el pelo por la cintura, y ojos marrones, atada comuna soga a los barrotes de la cama y un pañuelo en la boca para que no pudiera ver sus sollozos, pero si podía ver sus lagrimas recorriendo por las mejillas.

-Te voy a echar de menos mi Bella, pero ahora me reclaman en otro sitio.-dijo mirándola con tristeza- ¿Qué? ¿quieres decirme algo?- ella afirmo con la cabeza.-muy bien te dejare que hables, ya que sabes que hago todo lo que tu quieras, a ver muy despacio.

Con mucho cuidado se acerco a ella para desatarle el nudo que tenia detrás de la cabeza y así poder escuchar lo que la pobre chica tenia que decirle,aunque sabiendo en su cabeza que la pobre muchacha no tenia muchas posibilidades de seguir con vida.

Una vez que se la quito la chica empezó a toser llevaba demasiado tiempo amordazada, le dolía todo el cuerpo no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba atada en esa cama, y cuanto más le quedaba, quería ver a su familia, necesitaba hacer tantas cosas, tenia tantos sueños antes de que este psicopara la secuestrara, que cada vez veia menos poder cumplir todo ello.

-Bien ahora portate bien y dime lo que querías- le dijo el acariciándola la mejilla que tenia el moratón que le había hecho el día anterior.

-Por favor señor, suélteme, le juro que no diré nada -dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No puedo Bella, sabes que si te suelto, volverás a escaparte y no te lo puedo volver a permitir eres mía y puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera.

-Señor por favor yo me llamo Kate no soy Bella, tiene que soltarme.

_!OTRA VEZ CONTRADICIENDO ME!- la grito mientras la daba un puñetazo en la cara dejándola casi inconsciente- ¿Ves lo que me hacer hacerte?, le pregunto mientas la acariciaba la cara.

Se fué hacia el baño y cogiendo una toalla la empapo debajo del grifo, se la llevo a la habitación y empezó a limpiarle la sangre que le salia de la nariz a causa del puñetazo.

-Hoy vamos hacer algo divertido tu y yo, pero antes te tengo que poner esto- dijo mientras la terminaba de limpiar la cara, se dirijo al armario y saco un vestido blanco corto como de gasa – Veras que guapa te vas a ver con esto.

La coloco el vestido y la inyecto una especie de droga la cual la dejo drogada pero consciente de lo que ocurría alrededor. A continuación mientras canturreaba una canción fue preparando en una mesa auxiliar todo lo que iba a necesitar el bisturí, una pluma y el papel el cual siempre usaba para escribir sus notas, el sabia que cuando llegarán a su bella se iba a emocionar mucho.

-Muy bien, vamos aya te explicare lo que haremos y luego empezare,- Le dijo con una sonrisa- veras aunque te pareces en parte a la Bella original, no eres ella, entonces habrá que hacer unos retoques. Primero empezare con los ojos, son muy parecidos pero no son los suyos, luego seguiremos por esos jugosos labios, que tu los tienes demasiado finos, luego seguiremos, como ultimo por el corazón, que estoy seguro que tampoco es igual, ¿te parece bien?.

-Mmmmm- es lo único que podía respondes la chicha.

-Estupendo- dijo el muy contento- Pues empecemos con nuestra cirugía, por ciento Kate una placer haberte conocido.

"_En una calle paralela de Central Park se ha encontrado a la sexta victima de este asesino en serie, Su nombre Kate Stive fue desaparecida hace una semana, las __investigaciones a firman que fué el mismo asesino que había matado a las otras seis chicas en la ciudad de Nueva York, hasta el momento no se tiene ninguna pista con el que se pueda identificar..."_


	2. Ha vuelto

**CAPITULO 1 HA VUELTO**

**POVE**

-Cariño, ya esta el rey en casa!- dije nada más entrar en casa.

Después de 4 años de casados mi vida era lo más normal del mundo, claro quitando la parte de mi trabajo como detective que me podían mantener días fuera de casa y el trabajo como interna en el hospital de Bella.

Ya habíamos superado el mal trago que paso mi reina en el instituto y la muerte de su supuesta amiga. Pero como dicen por ahí, la vida continua y hay que vivir al limite, y eso era como lo hacíamos mi reina y yo. Cada vez que teníamos un tiempo para nosotros lo vivíamos al máximo, ya que ese tiempo era oro. Nunca sabíamos cuando podríamos estar de nuevo juntos solos nosotros dos.

-Nena, ¿he vuelto donde andas?- pregunte mirando por las habitaciones de nuestro apartamento.

Sabia que estaba en casa, por que su bolso y sus llaves estaban en la mesa del salón Por fin la encontré dormida en nuestra habitación, como la más maravillosa de mis visiones. Su pequeño camisón se le había levantado hasta la cintura enseñándome sus largas piernas que con mucho gusto las lamería desde sus pies hasta su cintura parándome entre sus piernas, pero se la veía tan cansada que decidí darme una ducha y tumbarme a su lado.

Sabia que había tenido durante estas ultimas semanas doble turno en el hospital para que pudiéramos tener vacaciones después de 6 meses. Yo había terminado mi ultimo caso hace solo unas horas, y me disponía a disfrutar esta semana en hacerle el amor a mi esposa hasta que alguno de los dos le fallarán las fuerzas, pero después de tanto tiempo creo que eso iba a ser difícil.

Solo pensar en las cosas que le haría a mi mujer me ponía duro, y mejor seria que me diera una buena ducha y descansara, para coger fuerzas. Y así fué como lo hice, después de darme una buena ducha me metí en la cama con ella abrazándola con miedo que fuera a desaparecer.

No se el tiempo que pasaría desde que me dormí pero un agradable calor me cogió con sorpresa en la zona de la polla, inconscientemente empece a empujar mis caderas, y cada vez estaba más dura, una sonrisa se instalo en mi cara por que sabia, a que se debía mi gran excitación. No quería abrir mis ojos por que en el momento que viera a mi Bella mamando la me iba a correr, hacia ya de unas semanas que no lo hacíamos, y yo estaba sobrecargado.

Empece a gemir cada vez más alto y baje mi mano hasta su cabeza para darme un poco más de impulso, cada día era más experta en darme sexo oral.

-Joder nena sigue... así no pares- no se ni como me salían siquiera las palabras del placer que me estaba dando.

Sentía que estaba a punto de llegar y quise hacérselo saber pero como de mi boca solo salían cada vez más gemidos le di unos golpes muy suaves en la cabeza, se que no se apartaría por que según ella le gustaba que terminara en su boca, pero aún así yo siempre la avisaba.

-Dios nena...Así...ya...ya...ahhhhh- POR FIN después de una semana un orgasmo como dios manda, por que aunque parezca mentira mis trabajitos con la mano no me lo daban de la misma manera.

-Buenos días amor mio- me dijo ella una vez que se acerco y me beso.

-Espera...un momento...-le dije yo tragando con dificultad mientras intentaba que mi respiración volviera de nuevo. Una vez que me tranquilice puede volver a hablar normal- ahora si. Buenos días a ti también- la dije besándola de nuevo.

Después de una buena sesión de más besos y caricias, conseguimos levantarnos para poder desayunar algo y según mis intenciones volver a la cama para esta vez hacerla yo el amor.

-¿Que tal termino el caso?- Me pregunto ella.

-Jodido, al final se nos escapo uno de la banda, pero a los demás los pudimos coger, pero perdimos a uno de los nuestros.

-Lo siento mucho Edward

-Si yo también era un buen hombre, pero todos sabemos a que atenernos en este trabajo.

-¿Y Jasper y Emmett?

-Jasper me dijo que se quedaría estas semanas que tengo yo de vacaciones en comisaria haber si conseguía seguir la pista al que se nos escapo, y Emmett se iba a ir a casa de los padres de Rosali.

-Todavía no me creo que vayan a casarse esos dos.

-si yo todavía me explico como Rosali le aguanta tanto tiempo, es como un niño de 10 años en el cuerpo de un hombre de 30.

-OYE no te metas con el pobre Emmett.

-¿Bueno y tu como llevas las practicas?

-Bien, aunque han llegado nuevos internos de primer año en este trimestre, parecen agradables pero hay uno que me pone los pelos de punta.

-Dame el nombre y lo investigare, no quiero que se te acerque ninguna mala hierba.

-Edward, no puedes investigar a todo el mundo que me parece raro, sino tendrías que investigar a medio Chicago.

-Pues me parece que va a ser que no. Estos días son para nosotros osea que habla el tiempo que queda de desayuno, por que en el momento en que lavemos los platos se acabo el hospital, los internos nuevos, la comisaria y los casos de asesinato, solo nuestra pequeña familia esta invitada, osea tu y yo.

-Muy bien y haber amado esposo ¿de que hablaremos tu y yo?- pregunto ella elevando esas sexys cejas.

-De como te haré chillar de tanto placer que te voy a dar esta noche que hasta toda la policía de Chicago tendrá que venir por que creerán que te estoy matando-le dije besándola el cuello.

-De eso creo que nuestros vecinos están acostumbrando.

-Si sobre todo desde que la señora Smith bajo, gritando que había un asesino en casa y te estaba matando jajajaja

-Esto fué gracioso, y más cuando apareció el Agente Jhonson recién salido de la academia pensando que iba hacer su primer arresto.

-Hey eso fué divertido. Sobre todo por la cara que se le quedo.

-¿Y que cara querías que le quedara después de casi echar la puerta abajo, y encontrarnos a ti encima de mi desnudos en el sofá de casa apunto de llegar a nuestro clímax?

-Eso le valió varias horas extras de patrullar por las calles, por joderme el mejor orgasmo que estaba teniendo.

-Pobrecillo, te lo pasaste genial castigándole por eso.

-Más genial se lo pasaron en comisaria cuando se enteraron por el capullo ese lo que había pasado en casa.

-Eso lo recuerdo, sobre todo por que Emmett se paso casi dos meses recordándonoslo.

-Ves! y fui bueno con el castigo.

-Bueno al menos desde ese día la señora Smith aprendió la lección de no llamar a la policía antes de no asegurarse lo que pasa en los demás apartamentos.

-Si la verdad es que ese día fué bastante gracioso. A por cierto antes de empezar nuestra gran noche tienes que preparar la maleta.

-¿Y eso?

-Mañana saldremos para Brasil por nuestra semana de vacaciones, Carlais me dio dos billetes para poder viajar y conocer ese País, como regalo de cumpleaños.

-Osea que celebraremos allí tu cumpleaños.

-Eso es, veras como te gusta el país sobre todo la habitación que he alquilado al lado de la playa.

-Ok, entonces me podre a ello ahora mismo, así no perderemos más tiempo para esta noche.

Dándome un beso se fué a nuestra habitación mientras yo terminaba de recoger la cocina, una vez que termine de recogerla fui hacia mi habitación haber si ya había terminado de hacer nuestra maleta, y allí estaba ella, tan bella como la primera vez que la vi, nunca me cansaría de mirarla, era mi dulce reina, la misma niña con la que me case hace 4 años, solo había cambiado en que ahora se veía más madura, pero para mi seria ese ser inocente al que tuve que proteger en su ultimo año de instituto.

-Edward ¿me estas escuchando?- la dulce voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento cariño me había quedado en blanco ¿Que decías?

-Que si te vas a llevar el busca, yo no tengo otro remedio cariño desde que entraron los nuevos internos tendré que llevármelo, por cierto tengo que avisar que no estaré en el país.-dijo más para ella misma que para mí.

-No yo no me lo llevare, ya lo saben todos y para que me van a avisar si no voy a estar en el país.

-Tienes razón voy a llamar a Peter para avisarle que saldremos del país, y cuando venga espero que estés metido en la cama desnudo y esperando por mi- me dijo con esa voz tan seductora que pensé que propria correrme con solo escucharla.

-A sus ordenes mi ama- le dije con la voz ronca.

En cuanto ella salio de la habitación me desnude a una velocidad que pensé que me arrancaría la ropa, la espere tumbado en la cama como ella me había pedido, pero después de casi 15 minutos de espera, empece a impacientarme, me levante para ir al salón donde estaba el teléfono, y la encontré discutiendo con alguien con el cual estaría hablando.

-No Felix, esto no me lo puedes hacer, sabias que tenia vacaciones hace casi un mes no me puedes pedir de ayer a hoy que deje todos mis planes porque dos residentes de segundo año hayan desaparecido, llevo haciendo guardias desde hace mas de un mes para esto.- se quedo callada durante un rato mientras veía como sus dulces dedos se ponían blancos alrededor del teléfono.

-Joder esto es increíble, ¿es que no hay médicos en ese hospital para que vayan?- dijo ella casi gritando.

En eso escuche mi busca que empezaba a sonar como un loco, había avisado en comisaria que no le llamaran si no era algo de vida o muerte, era Carlais osea que debía ser sumamente importante para que el me llamara personalmente. Fui a la habitación y me puse unos boxes, cogí mi móvil ya que el fijo estaba ocupado por Bella y le llame.

-Carlais ¿que pasa?- dije con mi voz más serie que podía.

-_Edward siento molestarte, se que estabas a punto de empezar tus vacaciones, pero necesite que a primera hora vengas por comisaria._

-Algo muy grave tiene que estar pasando para que me avises tan urgentemente- le dije afirmando.

_-Ha vuelto._

Con esas palabras todo el color de mi cara se fué de mi cara. El recuerdo del día de mi boda y la nota que habían dejado en mi coche me vino de golpe, pensé que al haber pasado 4 años desde ese día habría sido una mala broma, eso fué lo que pensamos Carlais y yo al enseñarle la nota cuando regresamos de nuestro viaje de novios. El tema se olvido al no recibir más notas. Pero al parecer que equivocado estaba.

-Mañana a primera hora estaré ahí.

Cuando me gire para decirle a Bella que nuestro viaje quedaba suspendido, ella estaba en la puerta esperando a que yo terminara de hablar, tenia la misma mirada que yo parece ser que sus vacaciones en el hospital también se había complicado.

-Lo siento cariño acabo de hablar con Felix el jefe de residentes y me ha dicho que por ahora no puedo coger vacaciones, han desaparecido dos residentes y me necesitan.- me dijo con voz triste.

-No te preocupes nena, yo acabo de hablar con Carlais y parece que también paso algo en la comisaria, tengo que volver mañana.

-Bueno por lo menos nos queda esta noche ¿no?- me dijo con una mirada de pantera acercándose a mi.

-Por supuesto, pero espera sal de la habitación y cuenta hasta 20 y luego entras- dije con una sonrisa picara.

-Muy bien lo que digas.

Cuando salio me quite mis boxes y me volví a tumbar en la cama, solo pensar en los que haríamos esta noche fué suficiente para ponerme duro de nuevo, a los 20 segundos justos mi Bella entro con una sonrisa picara mirándome con sus enormes ojos chocolates.

-Muy bien esclavo, como más me gusta desnudo y preparado para mi.

-Si mi ama y todo tuyo por esta noche.


	3. No me lo puedo creer

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 2 !NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!**

**VOTA**

Después de 6 meses de mis practicas en el Hospital, después de esas noches interminables y después de planear por fin nuestras supuestas vacaciones para los dos solos, y después de una noche estupenda con mi marido, no me podía creer que estuviera de nuevo en este sitio.

No me quejo de la carrera que escogí por que desde que termine el Instituto lo tenia muy claro que quería estudiar medicina, sobre todo desde que se lo dije a Edward y este e iba apoyar hasta el final.

Rabiamos que nuestros horarios no iban a coincidir demasiado, y también sabíamos que hasta que yo no consiguiera mi plaza en el hospital, tendríamos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiéramos estar juntos. Por eso había estado esperando estos 15 días con tanto entusiasmo, pero como siempre mis planes se fueron al demonio.

Cuando fui a avisar al jefe del hospital, Felix el jefe de residentes me dijo que tenia que quedarme por que desde hacia dos semanas habían desaparecido dos residentes de segundo año. Lucas se que había dejado los estudios por que el mismo me lo había dicho pero Clare no sabia nada de ella.

No es que sea mala persona o sea egoista pero en pensar que me habia perdido mis vacaciones por culpa de ellos dos me ponián furiosa, pero como le dije a Edward se lo recompensaría con creces pero lo haría.

Entre en el vestuario para cambiarme de ropa y como si mi día empeorará, mi pesadilla personal desde el instituto estaba hay con su nueva amiga, una nueva residente de primer año que entro a trabajar hace 15 días Jane.

-Valla!, yo te daba por la Maldivas o estrellan dote en algún avión con tu bombón de marido.- dijo con malicia Tania.

-Callate zorra, solo faltaba que vinieras tu a tocarme las narices.-le dije yo entre dientes.

-¿Ves Jane? Mira como me trata y eso que no la he dicho nada, solo me a sorprendido a esta pequeña arpía cuando debería de estar haciendo feliz a su bombón de marido.-dijo hacia su pequeña amiga.

-Te he dicho que te calles Tania -le dije yo intentando no levantar la voz.

-¿Tan bueno esta su marido Tania?- le pregunto Jane siguiéndola el juego.

-Uf tendrías que verlo, cuando estábamos en el instituto estaba estupendo, pero ahora esta para comérselo. Todavía me pregunto que vio en esta estúpida para casarse con ella.- empezaron ha hablar de mi marido y de mi como si no estuviera yo, desnudaban a mi marido sin ninguna vergüenza y yo cada vez estaba más furiosa.

-¿No fue el detective que la salvo de la loca esa?- ella afirmo como si de verdad supiera toda la historia y solo supo lo que había salido en los periódicos.- Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta, se caso con ella por lastima, por si había tenido un gran stock por lo que le paso- dijo Jane con esa voz de hiena.

-Tienes razón por que con lo poca cosa que es ningún hombre normal se habría fijado en ella, jajaja-dijo Tania.

Yo no lo aguante más y me fui contra ella, pero en ese momento alguien me agarro por la espalda y me sujeto, era el nuevo interno Dimitri al principio luche para que me soltara pero él era más fuerte que yo y me sujeto bien.

-No vale la pena-me dijo bajito en el oído-Eh Tania- la llamo- si tienes tanta razón tu y esa pequeña víbora, ¿por que entonces lleva con ella 4 años? Creo que es tiempo suficiente para que su estado estuviera ya normal- le dijo mirándola a los ojos con una frialdad que hasta a mi me dio miedo- y tu Jane no se porque hablas de algo que ni siquiera conoces, sois un par de arpías que se os va la fuerza por la boca, y algún día sabréis de verdad lo que es sufrir de verdad.

Diciendo eso Dimitri salio por la puerta, yo me quede sin palabras, no sabia que había pasado al final solo sabia que me había defendido contra esas dos. Cuando salí de mi momento de bloqueo salí de los vestuarios para buscarlo y darle las gracias pero no lo encontré.

La mañana paso entre las rondas a los pacientes y visitar al paciente que llevaba yo junto con mi adjunto, hoy me tocaba otra vez urgencias, algo que odiaba pero me tocaba hacerlo como todos los residentes, estaba tomándome un café cuando mi busca empezó a sonar.

-¿Que tenemos?

-Mujer 31 años, traumatismo en la cabeza, sangrado en el pecho y en sus partes intimas tensión 13-9, la encontraron en un callejón un vecino de la zona parece ser que alguien la había golpeado con algo duro por la herida, esta sin conocimiento desde que la encontramos, tiene signos de violación.

-Abra que hacerle un kit de violación- dije yo a mi adjunto.

-Tienes razón Bella, buena vista, que más.

-Habría que hacerla también un electroencefalograma para revisar que el golpe no haya afectado al cerebro y que no haya un hematoma.

-Excelente Bella. Pues andando ya han oído a la doctora Cullen.-me dijo el doctor High que era mi adjunto en urgencias.

Con unas tijeras las enfermeras empezaron a cortar todas las ropas de la chica para ver todo el daño sufrido, sus piernas estaban llenas de moratones, señales de que había luchado por su vida hasta desfallecer y como los técnicos de la ambulancia nos habían anunciado había una gran mancha de sangre entre sus piernas como si la hubieran forzado a tener relaciones sexuales. Se la veía tan joven para tenerlas y haber sufrido por algo así. Al retirarle la camisa fue donde más me fije en la herida que tenia en uno de sus pechos.

-Doctor High mire esto- Le enseñe como una especie de dibujo que la habían hecho en su pecho izquierdo. Parecía que se lo habían hecho con una navaja o algo así.

-Esto es de locos, parece que le han querido tatuar algo a lo vestía para que lo descubriéramos- dijo pasando le una pequeña esponja sobre la herida.

-Parece una pájaro o algo así – dijo una de la enfermeras.

-No -dije yo fijándome bien -es un especie de ángel o algo así.

La verdad es que el dibujo me sonaba pero no conseguía situar en dibujo con algo de mi cerebro, en este momento mi prioridad era la chica que estaba tumbada en la camilla. Después de controlar la hemorragia que tenia en sus zonas genitales y limpiar bien su cuerpo no la llevamos para hacerle en electroencefalograma, se descubrió que tenia un gran hematoma en el cerebro que hacia que la chica estuviera en coma.

Por la gravedad de ese golpe no sabíamos si la chica tendría posibilidades de despertar, Anne se llamaba ya que los mismos técnicos que la trajera habían encontrado su cartera en la ambulancia, seguramente se le habría caído allí al subirla.

Tenia que hacerle el test de violación pero, sabia que seguramente no encontraría mucho, pero aún así se lo hice. Estaba totalmente destrozada por dentro, la habían violado con algo duro como una barra de metal o algo parecido, lo que tendría que haber sufrido esta chica nadie lo sabría nunca.

Después de terminar de examinarla y enviar los resultados al laboratorio de la policía, fui corriendo a los vestuarios, no quería que nadie me viera derrotada, sabia por el picor de mis ojos que iba a llorar pero no quería que nadie me viera. Se supone que te preparaban para estas cosas en la facultad, pero hasta que no lo veías con tus propios ojos no podías enfrentarte a ello.

Cuando llegue a los vestuarios me derrumbe, cogí mi móvil para llamar a la única persona que sabia que me ayudaría para recuperarme. Al tercer toque me lo cogió.

-¿Nena?¿que pasa?- Me pregunto.

-Edward -no me salia nada más por los sollozos que me salia.

-Tranquila mi reina tienes que tranquilizarte, no se que abra pasado pero necesito que respires para que te relajes, ¿me oyes?- yo solo pude soltar otro sollozo-cariño intenta respirar mientras yo te hablo- estuvo un segundo callado hasta que empezó hablar- Imaginate en un hermoso parque paseando de mi mano, mira las hermosas flores que crecen en este tiempo, yo te miro y te digo lo mucho que te amo- empece a relajarme con esa imagen-bien parece que mejoras, ahora nos sentamos en un banco y mientras vemos a los patitos nadar en un lago que hay en el parque yo meto mi mano por debajo de tu falda- yo me empece a reír por su gran imaginación.

-¿Por que siempre tienes que terminar tus fantasías con algo de sexo?-pregunte mientras sonreía y me limpiaba las lagrimas de mi cara.

-Al menos he conseguido que sonrieras, ahora que estas más tranquila dime lo que ha pasado.

-Oh Edward, ha llegado una chica- no sabia como seguir sin que me volvieran las lagrimas a los ojos- y la habían violado.

-Nena sabias que esas cosas las verías al hacer esa carrera.

-Si lo se pero aunque te intenten preparar para esto, nadie lo esta totalmente- le dije ya con las primeras lagrimas saliendo otra vez de mis ojos.-Si la hubiera visto estaba destrozada, no se había conformado con solo violarla con una barra o algo, sino que la habían marcado como si fuera una vaca-dije con la voz entrecortado sollozando de nuevo.

-Cariño, tranquila, ojala pudiera estar ahí ahora mismo para poder abrazarte.

-Edward, ella esta en coma, y no sabemos si podrá despertar, pero si despierta, ¿tu sabes en que estado estará?¿Como podrá sobrevivir a lo que ha vivido?-dije yo ya llorando.

-Mira si te quedas más tranquila enviare a Jasper y a Sara, sabes que es la mejor en estos casos de violación, y te puedo jurar que lo encontraremos ese desgraciado.

-Gracias Edward – Le dije más tranquila.

-De nada mi reina sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti- me dijo con una voz tan dulce que solo usaba para relajarme- ¿a que hora acabas tu turno?

-A las ocho.

-Bueno pues te pasaré a buscar, y si quieres podemos ir al parque que hay cerca de casa y así hacemos mi fantasía realidad.

-EDWARD

-¿Que?, nena lo siento pero solo pensarlo me pone duro- me dijo con esa voz picarona- que ¿lo hacemos?

-Ya hablaremos tu y yo de tus famosas fantasías.

-si las hacemos realidad hablaremos todo lo que quieras.-dijo entre risas. Por la puerta del vestuario me pareció ver una sobre que me observaba, pero cuando me fui acercar a ella esta desapareció,

-Espera un momento cielo- Me asome por la puerta para ver si había alguien pero solo se veía médicos y enfermeras pasar por delante de la puerta.

-¿Que pasa?- me dijo Edward preocupado- Nena ¿que pasa?

-Tranquilo pensé que había visto algo, pero no ha sido nada. ¿Cuando vendrá Jasper y Sara?

-Esta tarde a primera hora te los mando, si ocurre algo raro llamame de inmediato o díselo a Jasper en cuento llegue, ¿me oyes?-me dijo serio

-¿pasa algo por comisaria Edward?-le pregunte yo preocupada.

-No cariño nada que deba preocuparte, vuelo mi reina, te dejo por ahora voy hablar con Jasper para mandártelo y tranquilizate ¿de acuerdo?, si me necesitas solo vuelve a llamarme.

-De acuerdo, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, más que a mi vida cuidate.

-Lo mismo te digo. Te vere a las 8.

-Ok, y piensa en mi fantasía, jajajaj- se despidió por una carcajada.

La verdad seque siempre hablar con él me ponía de buen humor, sabia que podía contar con el para todo.


	4. Un caso viejo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 3 VIEJO CASO**

**EPOV**

Llegue esta mañana a la comisaria después de dejar a Bella en el hospital, todo parecía muy tranquilo, hasta que vi delante de la puerta de Carlais a Jasper y a Emmett.

-Edward tío, ¿se puede saber que pasa ? Estaba preparando la maleta para largarme con Rosali y me han llamado urgente que viniera aquí – me dijo Emmett mientras me daba la mano.

-No lo se, pero espero que no sea lo que yo creo sino estamos jodidos- le dije yo serio.

Llame a la puerta y cuando escuchamos un leve pase, entramos los tres, Carlais estaba rodeado de informes por todos los lados, pero había uno solo abierto delante de el, y es el que más temía que me enseñara.

-Edward creo que te interesara mirar esto- dijo entregándome un sobre transparente en el cual había dentro una nota de papel escrita a maquina.

"_Empieza el juego Cullen y esta vez seras tu el que perderá lo que más quieres igual que yo perdí algo mio"_

-Si este cabrón se cree que va a tocar a Bella va claro, primero tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver -le dije a Carlais con toda mi furia.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Emmett cogiendo la nota de mi mano para leerla- ¿Sabéis quien es?

-No pero el día de mi boda me dejo una de estas notas en mi coche para darme la advertencia de que tenia un admirador.- le dije yo a Emmett.

-¿Como no nos dijiste nada? Podríamos haber investigado mientras estabas de luna de miel a lo mejor lo hubiéramos pillado antes.- me dijo Jasper mirándome a mi

-Yo lo sabia, y le dije a Edward que no dijera nada a nadie. Después de que saliera la muerte de Alice en las noticias le advertí de que seguramente esa carta podía ser de algún lunático, pero parece ser que iba en serio.- explico Carlais

-Lo que no entiendo es porque ha esperado cuatro años para aparecer- dijo Jasper.

-O bien asido por que ha dejado que la cosa se olvidara, o bien a pensado atacar cuando pensaba que estabas mas susceptible o incluso ha podido tener un accidente el mismo y ha tenido que esperar para cobrarse la venganza.

-No lo se, pero lo que más me importa es coger a ese cabrón.- ¿Donde encontrasteis la nota?- le pregunte a Carlais.

-Esto es lo peor de este informe. Anoche hubo una llamada anónima informándonos que había un cadáver de una chica cerca de la calle Hobbie, hasta allí se traslado una patrullera, y lo que encontraron...-Carlais bajo la vista hacia el informe que tenia delante.

-¿que? ¿que fué lo que encontraron?- le pregunte empezandome a impacientarme.

-Creo que será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.-me dijo acercándome unas fotos,

Y lo que vi en ellas se me fue todo el color de la cara, había una chica de unos 25 años mas o menos completamente desnuda, con el pelo castaño, a la cual le habían arrancado los ojos y desfigurado totalmente los labios. En el pecho derecho tenia una especie de herida y en sus partes genitales estaba manchado de sangre símbolo que la habrían forzado a mantener relaciones sexuales. Tuve que cerrar los ojos un momento porque me parecía surrealista toda esa escena y solo me podía concentrar en su cara.

¿Que clase de monstruo podría hacer algo así a otro ser humano?, era horroroso lo que le habían hecho esa chica, no podía imaginarme el dolor de su familia en el momento que los avisarán para reconocer su cadáver.

-Esto es monstruoso- dije yo apenas con aire en los pulmones pasando le la foto a Emmett para que la viera él y Jasper.

Yo me tuve que levantar de donde estaba sentado para que la sangre volviera ha circulare por el cuerpo ya que gracias a esa foto se me había quedado totalmente congelada.

-¿Como coño puede haber tal animal suelto por Chicago?, Dios mio-dije en voz alta- ¿Y ese monstruo es el que va detrás de Isabella?, Carlais hay que poner ahora mismo un escolta a Bella, mientras ese monstruo este suelto por Chicago no quiero a Bella sola ni un minuto mientras yo no este con ella, manda a alguien de incógnito para que no sospeche, haz algo pero la quiero vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día mientras cogemos a ese hijo de puta.- dije yo casi gritando.

-Tranquilo Edward, la tendremos vigilada mientras le pillamos- me dijo Jasper intentando tranquilizarme.

-Joder si me quiere a mi que venga a por mi, pero por Dios que la deje a ella tranquila.-dije yo a nadie en concreto.

-Edward- me llamo Carlais con autoridad – debes relajante para poder pensar en frió, sino te tendré que sacar del caso.

-NO, no me puedes sacar, esto es personal y hasta que no lo pille no me quedare tranquilo, dejame que salga un rato a darme un paseo, me tomo un café y vuelvo para ponerme con ello.-Lo ultimo que necesitaba es que me sacarán del caso.

Y así fué salí de la comisaria y mientras caminaba por las calles me fué mi primer cigarro después de cuatro años, lo había dejado después de casarme con Bella pero ahora sentía que lo necesitaba más que nunca, necesitaba pensar que le giba a decir a ella, para que no se asustara. Por que se lo tendría que decir, después de engañarla en esos meses que estuve de incógnito cuando la conocí, la prometí que jamas habría de nuevo mentiras entre nosotros, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Después de caminar varias calles y fumarme cinco cigarros, volví a la comisaria pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar recibí una llamada de Bella, en ese momento pensé que mejor se lo diría en persona, ya que si me llamaba a esta hora estaba casi seguro que había pasado algo con su trabajo y necesitaba de mi apoyo.

-¿Nena? ¿que pasa?- la pregunte pero solo conseguir escuchar sollozos al otro lado del teléfono.

-Edward- consiguió decir en medio de ellos.

-Tranquila mi reina tienes que tranquilizarte, no se que abra pasado pero necesito que respires para que te relajes, ¿me oyes?-le dije yo intentando tranquilizarla - cariño intenta respirar mientras yo te hablo- la dije intentando pensá en el modo de hacerlo hasta que se me ocurrió algo-Imaginate en un hermoso parque paseando de mi mano, mira las hermosas flores que crecen en este tiempo, yo te miro y te digo lo mucho que te amo- empece a relajarme con esa imagen-bien parece que mejoras, ahora nos sentamos en un banco y mientras vemos a los patitos nadar en un lago que hay en el parque yo meto mi mano por debajo de tu falda- la escuche empezar a reírse y yo conseguí quedarme un poco más tranquilo al haber conseguido mi objetivo.

-¿Por que siempre tienes que terminar tus fantasías con algo de sexo?-me pregunto ella sabiendo que al otro lado estaría sonriendo

-Al menos he conseguido que sonrieras, ahora que estas más tranquila dime lo que ha pasado-le dije yo en un tono más tranquilo

-Oh Edward, ha llegado una chica -me empezó a explicar pero esta vez se le oía la voz otra vez entrecortada - y la habían violado.

-Nena sabias que esas cosas las verías al hacer esa carrera.

-Si lo se pero aunque te intenten preparar para esto, nadie lo esta totalmente- me dijo ella pero sabia perfectamente que estaría llorando en algún lado para que no la vieran .-Si la hubiera visto, estaba destrozada,-en ese momento me vino a la cabeza la imagen que Carlais me había enseñado hace un rato y podía saber por lo que esta pasando mi niña- no se había conformado con solo violarla con una barra o algo, sino que la habían marcado como si fuera una vaca-dije con un hilo de voz

-Cariño, tranquila, ojala pudiera estar ahí ahora mismo para poder abrazarte.

-Edward, ella esta en coma, y no sabemos si podrá despertar, pero si despierta, ¿tu sabes en que estado estará?¿Como podrá sobrevivir a lo que ha vivido?-dijo llorando.

En ese momento que vino a la cabeza algo que Bella me acababa de decir y mi sexto sentido se activo, no podía ser una coincidencia, que la victima de asesinato y la victima de violación la hubiera hecho la misma persona, pensé en mandar a Jasper a que investigara y luego decidiríamos por donde empezar con todo esto.

-Mira si te quedas más tranquila enviare a Jasper y a Sara, sabes que es la mejor en estos casos de violación, y te puedo jurar que encontraremos a ese desgraciado.

-Gracias Edward – me dijo más tranquila

-De nada mi reina sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti- le dije con la voz más dulce que en ese momento conseguí que me saliera- ¿a que hora acabas tu turno?

-A las ocho.

-Bueno pues te pasaré a buscar, y si quieres podemos ir al parque que hay cerca de casa y así hacemos mi fantasía realidad.

-EDWARD

-¿Que?, nena lo siento pero solo pensarlo me pone duro- le dije con voz picarona- que ¿lo hacemos?

-Ya hablaremos tu y yo de tus famosas fantasías.

-si las hacemos realidad hablaremos todo lo que quieras.-le dije con una sonrisa

-Espera un momento cielo- Un momento para mi fué algo eterno ya que desde que me entere de la nota solo veía peligro a su alrededor en todo momento.

-¿Que pasa?- le dije preocupado- Nena ¿que pasa?

-Tranquilo pensé que había visto algo, pero no ha sido nada. ¿Cuando vendrá Jasper y Sara?

-Esta tarde a primera hora te los mando, si ocurre algo raro llamame de inmediato o díselo a Jasper en cuento llegue, ¿me oyes?-le dije todo lo serio que pude

-¿pasa algo por comisaria Edward?-me pregunto preocupada.

-No cariño nada que deba preocuparte, bueno mi reina, te dejo por ahora voy hablar con Jasper para mandártelo y tranquilizate ¿de acuerdo?, si me necesitas solo vuelve a llamarme.- no quería hablar de este tema con ella por teléfono osea que esperaría hasta la noche.

-De acuerdo, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, más que a mi vida cuidate.

-Lo mismo te digo. Te veré a las 8.

-Ok, y piensa en mi fantasía, jajajaj- me despedí con una carcajada.

Volví a entrar en Comisaria pero no dejaba de pensar en la victima de Bella y en lo que ella me había dicho. Violada y marcada como una Vaca, en eso me acorde de la foto que me había enseñado Carlais y corrí todo lo que pude a su despacho, entre sin llamar y allí todavía estaba Emmett y Jasper sentados como los había dejado antes.

-¿que pasa Edward?- me pregunto Jasper con preocupación al verme tan agitado.

-Carlais dejame ver la foto otra vez-le dije mirándole a él

-Si claro toma pero dinos que pasa.-me dijo con preocupación

-Esta marca que tiene en el pecho, ¿es donde le clavaron la nota?- le pregunte mirando la foto otra vez.

-No la nota la tenia sujeta en la mano derecha, hay donde dices tu había una especie de dibujo como...-intento explicarme

-Como si la hubieran marcado como a una vaca- termine de decir yo cayendo en la silla.

-Hombre yo lo habría dicho de esa manera pero si, algo así- me dijo él.

-¿Se sabe más o menos que es el dibujo de su marca?- pregunte

-El forense dice que es como una especie de ángel, ¿por que preguntas todo esto?- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-A cabo de hablar con Bella y creo que tenemos una segunda victima- dije yo con rabia por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Estas de coña -dijo Emmett

-No, pero necesito que Jasper y Sara vallan al hospital de Bella, para confirmar si es una segunda victima o me estoy equivocando.

-Muy bien iré avisar a Sara para salir enseguida para aya.- dijo Jasper levantándose.

-Jasper, no le digas nada a Bella- le dije mirándole- Se lo contare esta noche.

-De acuerdo amigo.-me dijo saliendo del despacho.

-Como sea verdad lo que estas imaginándote, os esta mandando a cada uno un cadáver como regalo- dijo Emmett con un toque de humor.

-No Emmett, para mi son los cadáveres y para Bella los moribundos- le dije yo siguiéndole su nota de humor.

-Bueno chicos, si se confirma lo que dice Edward necesitamos a alguien que este vigilando a Bella que nadie desconocido se acerque a ella. No quiero fallos en este caso, la vida de Bella esta en peligro de nuevo, y eso va por ti Edward necesito tu frialdad más que nunca tu eres el cerebro de esto y tienes que estar concentrado al cien por cien.

-Dalo por hecho Carlais.- le dije seguro de mi mismo ya que no solo estaba mi vida en juego sino mi amada esposa estaba incluso más en peligro que yo.

-Bien pues empecemos, haber porque coño ese cabrón ha estado cuatro años inactivo-dijo Carlais.

-Puede que no estuviera del todo inactivo,necesitamos saber si ha habido asesinatos de esta manera en otros sitios del país.

-Muy bien. Emmett llama a Rosali y que lo averigüe, contra antes es tarde sabes como quiero que trabaje- dijo Carlais poniéndonos en activo.

-Enseguida nos ponemos a ello.-Dijo Emmett mientras iba a la salida.

-Edward, investiga la vida de Alice, alguien cercano a ella quiere la muerte de Bella por el pago de la suya, tiene que haber alguien tan cercano a ella que le dolió bastante su muerte.

-Estoy en ello- Le dije saliendo yo de su despacho.

Cuando me senté en mi mesa, y encendí el ordenador me vino el recuerdo de la vez que vi a Bella en el instituto, parecía un ángel, Tan inocente, tan pura, pero a la vez rodeada de tanto dolor y traición, jure que la protegería con mi vida y eso es lo que voy hacer ahora mismo.


	5. Dime que no es verdad

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 4 DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD**

**BVOP**

Como Edward me había prometido a la hora Jasper y Sara se habían presentado en el hospital después de unos saludos muy cordiales con Sara y otro afectuoso con Jasper los conduje hasta la habitación donde estaba Anne.

-Ahora mismo esta en un coma profundo originado por el golpe de la cabeza, pero tengo ya los informes del Kit de violación que la hice antes de pasarla a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, sus padres ya han pasado a verla y la han reconocido como Marie Anne Jhonson, de 31 años, nacida aquí en Chicago, parece ser que iba hacia su casa cuando la atacaron en el callejón que fué encontrada.- les explique yo.

-¿Que ha salido en los resultados?- me pregunto Sara.

-Bien lo que ha salido, es que tenia un desgarro total en las paredes de la vagina, por causa de un objeto metálico, se encontraron restos de ese metal dentro de ella, la destrozo por dentro, si llegara a despertar quizá nunca podría tener hijos.

-Que cabrón ni siquiera la violo a la vieja usanza sino que fué a joderla viva.-dijo Jasper.

-No se encontró nada de esperma dentro de ella. También le hizo una especie de dibujo en su pecho izquierdo, como un tipo de ángel, solo lo pudimos descubrir en el momento que se le limpio la herida hecha, y después de haberle provocado todo este daño la golpeo con la misma barra con la que la había violado.- Termine yo explicándoles ya sin apenas voz.

-Joder, Bella¿puedo ver el dibujo que le hizo en el pecho?- Me dijo Jasper.

-Claro,mira- le levante con cuidado la bata hospitalaria que llevaba puesta y le enseñe el dibujo- de todas maneras aquí tenéis el informe del kit de violación y algunas fotos que le hice por si las necesitáis.- le dije dándole otro sobre que llevaba yo en la mano.

-Gracias Bella estas en todo- me dijo Sara.

-Sé como trabajáis por Edward, y sé que necesitáis todas las pruebas que se puedan conseguir.-Les dije mirándolos a los dos.

Después de que resolviera algunas dudas que tenia Sara sobre la victima se despidió de mi con un abrazo y dijo que se iría a comisaria para empezar a trabajar en el caso, Jasper se quedo conmigo unos minutos mientras nos tomábamos un café.

-¿Que ta lo llevas? -me pregunto.

-Hay días mejores que otros. Este por ejemplo no es uno de mis preferidos.- le dije bajando mis ojos.

-Bella, tienes que ser fuerte, aquí en el hospital vas a ver casos como este durante el resto de tu vida.

-Si Jasper lo sé, pero nunca podría imaginarme que hubiera monstruos que hicieran cosas tan horrendas como he visto hoy reflejadas en esa chica.

-Lo se cariño y tienes que ser fuerte por ti y por Edward, si tu lo llevas mal, él lo lleva peor. Sabes que se preocupa mucho por ti, y si te ve sufrir de esta manera, el sufrirá el doble.

-Jasper ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya la estas haciendo -me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muy gracioso. Cuando has visto el dibujo que le ha tatuado en el pecho. ¿No se te ha parecido conocido?

-La verdad es que no lo había pensado, sabes que el de la cabeza fría es Edward no yo, entonces en esos pequeños detalles es él el que se fija.

-Lo comentaré con él por que yo no hago más que darle vueltas a que ese dibujo lo he visto en algún sitio pero no consigo recordar.

Hablamos de muchas otras cosas pero él se tenia que ir y yo tenia que volver a urgencias, al dirigirme hacia allí me encontré con Felix que parecía discutir con Dimitri.

-Lo siento pero le he dicho dos veces que fueron ellas las que me atacaron verbalmente a mi primero, yo no tengo porque pedir perdón a dos arpías que solo piensan en pintarse las uñas mientras están atendiendo a personas enfermas.- Le decía Dimitri a Felix entre dientes, su cuerpo esta totalmente tenso como apunto de saltar encima de él.

Di un pequeño carraspeo para que supieran que estaba ahí y necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Felix sobre la chica que había ingresado.

-Isabella, de este asusto quería hablar yo con usted, Tania y Jane han venido a quejarse de que Dimitri las ataco verbalmente hoy por la mañana mientras ellas hablaban con usted.-me dijo a mi.

-Eso no es verdad Señor, fueron ellas las que me estaban atacando a mi y Dimitri solo intento protegerme.- le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo a Dimitri- no se les ataco en ningún momento de la conversación.

-Entonces según usted fueron ellas las que empezaron el ataque verbal hacia usted- me dijo mi jefe a mi.

-Doctor Jackson no quiero meterme en problemas con otros internos si fueron ellas las que empezaron pero me gustaría que este tema se zanjara lo mas rápido posible.

-Muy bien pues entonces se zanjara el tema, pero no quiero más peleas de este tipo en mi hospital, si hubiera de nuevo algún problema me gustaría que se me comunicara de inmediato a mi.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta alejándose de nosotros, dejándome con Felix al cual todavía no le había dado las gracias por haber intervenido por la mañana.

-Felix gracias por lo de esta mañana- le dije yo mirándole.

-No hay nada que agradecer doctora Cullen pero la próxima vez las batallas me las dejas pelear a mi solo- me dijo de manera cortante, volviendo alejarse de mi.

-Bella -le dije yo antes de que no pudiera oírme.

-¿Perdona?- me respondió el dándose la vuelta.

-Mis amigos me conocen como Bella- le dije yo volviéndome a acercar a él.

-Yo no soy tu amigo-diciéndome eso me dejo sola en el pasillo con un ambiente helado.

No entendía por que tan pronto salia en mi defensa como lo había hecho esta mañana, como tan pronto me trataba como si mi sola presencia le desagradará. No quise darle más vueltas ya que ya iba tarde a mi segundo turno en urgencias, y estaba deseando terminar para poderme reunir con Edward a la salida.

Al pasar por uno de los pasillos que me dirigían hacia urgencias, la sensación que hacia mucho tiempo que tenia de que alguien me vigilaba mis pasos, se hacia cada vez mas mayor, pero al girarme no había nadie.

La ultima vez que tuve esta sensación no fué nada agradable, empecé a caminar más deprisa de lo normal hasta que casi acabe corriendo, pero una vez que pude ingresar en la zona de urgencias se me paso enseguida.

Creo que el caso de esa chica me ponía los pelos de punta, pero ya no estaba en el instituto, ahora estaba en un hospital el cuál estaba siempre lleno de gente, y el cual había cámaras en cada pasillo que había en él.

-Bella ¿donde te habías metido?- me pregunto la enfermera Avner, era una enfermera de urgencias la cual me llevaba muy bien con ella.

-Tuve que reunirme con los policías que van a llevar el caso de la chica que ingreso esta mañana.

-Pues te esta buscando el doctor High, necesita que le ayudes a evaluar a un chico que se había caído de una escalera.

-Muy bien voy para aya- le dije yo

-Espera que voy contigo, así me cuentas que haces aquí que no te has ido con tu maravilloso marido por ahí de viaje.

-Eso es corto de contar, al llamar aquí para avisar que iba salir del país, me cogió el teléfono el doctor Jackson.

-Ese viejo cascarrabias, se podía meter en sus cosas y no en la de sus trabajadores.

-Hey tranquila fiera- le dije yo.

-Nada de tranquila, después de tenerte aquí haciendo guardias más que a ningún interno, ya te podría haber dado esas vacaciones que tanto te mereces.

-Ya pero desde que ha desaparecido Claire y el otro chico, tengo que ocupar sus puestos hasta que entres otros dos internos de segundo año.

-Lucas se que dejo los estudios por que se les hacia muy cuesta arriba, pero ¿Claire sabes algo de ella?- me pregunto

-No se nada, solo se que hace quince días que dejo de venir, y es raro normalmente no coincidía con ella nunca, pero se la veía una chica bastante trabajadora.

-Y lo era, normalmente le tocaba la zona de urgencias, y era una chica también muy guapa, con el pelo castaño, y más o menos de tu altura, pero de aquí ha hace un tiempo se la veía un poco extraña.-me dijo ella como pensando.

-¿A que te refieres? -la pregunte yo sujetándola del brazo.

-No me hagas mucho caso, pero al parecer, se había echado un novio muy guapo, y la estaba intentando convencer de que dejara el hospital.

-¿Otra vez chismes del hospital Clare?- le pregunte yo levantando las cejas.

-Si nos los tuviéramos, menudo aburrimiento de sitio, jajajaja- dijo ella riéndose.

-Yo no escuche nada de eso- dije volviendo a caminar.

-Por que tu vives en tu mundo perfecto, con tu marido perfecto y tu vida perfecta.

-Si tan perfecta que...- me dio vergüenza decirlo y lo que conseguí fué que me salieran mis famosos coloretes en mis mejillas.

-!pero que veo aquí!Bella te has puesto colorada- me dijo con los ojos como platos.

-Sussan callate- le dije yo en un murmullo.

-No te avergüences de hablar conmigo cariño, sabes que tus cosas nunca las cuento en la sala de enfermeras.-me dije ella poniéndome el brazo sobre los hombros.

-Te quería decir- le dije en un murmullo tan bajo que se tuvo que acercar a mi para escucharme- que mi vida es tan perfecta que casi no puedo hacer el amor con mi marido por estas malditas guardias.

-Si en eso creo que tienes las de perder, y me parece que hasta que no termines la residencia va a ser siempre así, asique valor amiga miá.

Terminando nuestra conversación llegamos al box donde mi adjunto me esperaba, el caso del chico era muy sencillo, tenia algunos moratones y una de sus costilla se había fracturado, tuvimos que hacerle radiografiás para ver si no había más daños internos, pero parece ser que salieron bien.

La tarde se me paso algo más rápida que la mañana hasta el momento que me fui a cambiar, me volví a encontrar con Dimitri que también había terminado el turno, no me hablo y yo tampoco hice el intento de querer tener ninguna conversación con él, lo peor fué a la salida, cuando me encontré al par de zorras hablando con mi marido, Tania como siempre coqueteando con él, pero la que más me llamo la atención fue Jane, estaba por detrás de él, y en su mirada pude ver una gran ira.

No podía creerme por que lo miraba de esa manera cuando no lo conocía de nada. Pero su mirada cambio en cuanto me vio a mi, simplemente se hecho el pelo hacia un lado con superioridad, y se alejo de nosotros.


	6. Cosas raras

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 5 COSAS RARAS**

**EPOV**

Tres horas buscando en un informe, que creí haber olvidado y no encontraba absolutamente nada. Leer los informes de su vida, de los testigos, de las pruebas que se recogieron, pero no me aclaraban absolutamente nada. Me sabia la vida de Alice Brandon de memoria, me sabia su informe psicológico, casi me sabia hasta cuantas pecas tenia en su cuerpo. Pero no encontraba nada de lo que me podía ayudar con todo este caso.

Mi única opción era volver a empezar de nuevo. Y empezaría por llamar a sus padres por si ellos se habían saltado algo en su declaración cuando se les interrogo. Los llame por teléfono para poder obtener una cita con ellos y volver a empezar de nuevo con mi investigación.

-¿Señora Brandon?, soy el detective Cullen.

-¿Que quiere usted ahora?-me pregunte de forma antipática.

-Señora Brandon, necesito que pase usted y su marido por comisaria, necesito tomar les declaración sobre un asusto de su hija.

-Pensé que ya tenían lo que querían.-me respondió con el mismo tono, yo resople para coger la poca paciencia que me quedaba – a parte ¿que necesitan ahora para seguir deshonrando la memoria de mi hija? Lleva 4 años muerta, y al parecer a usted le sigue gustando revolver su memoria.

-Señora Brandon por favor, no me agote la paciencia, dígame cuando le viene bien pasar por aquí con su marido.

-Mañana por la mañana le honraremos con nuestra presencia -dijo de forma irónica

-Muchas gracias señora- le dije con toda la simpatía que me quedaba.

Esto iba a ser duro, sabia que ellos me echaban la culpa de su muerte, ¿por que sus padres no vieron hasta que punto la mente de su niña se había deteriorado?, de alguna manera tendría que haber tenido algún síntoma cuando vivía con ellos, ya que según el informe psicológico, el brote sicotico de Alice, tendría que haber dado señales cuando era pequeña, pero teníamos poco, solo lo que nos había contado Bella del tiempo que había vivido con ella, desde la muerte de sus padres.¿ Nos estarían ocultando algo sus padres?.

También se sabia que había estallado cuando Alec el antiguo novio de mi mujer se decidió a dar otro paso en su relación, hay fué cuando se desato su locura total, y se agravo con lo de María, y no digamos a que altura llego cuando yo conocí a Bella.

Entre todas estas lineas del informe había muchas lagunas, demasiadas para mi gusto, solo tenia una parte de su historia, lo poco que contaron sus compañeros sobre ella, y lo que me contó Bella del tiempo que vivió con ella. Pero ¿que habría en su pasado?¿como habría sido su niñez? ¿habría habido alguien tan importante como para que estuvieran matando en su nombre?.

Tenia millones de preguntas y ninguna respuesta, y esto no me gustaba, sobre todo cuando la vida de mi reina estaba en peligro. Tendría que presionar un poco más a sus padres para que me contarán algo que no me habían dicho. En su momento no lo tome en cuenta, grave error, pero esta vez se lo sacaría, aunque fuera con unas tenacillas. Mis pensamientos fueron sacados por el teléfono de mi despacho.

-Cullen- conteste.

-Ven a mi despacho, Rosali y yo hemos encontrado algo- me dijo Emmett.

-Voy.

Rosali se nos unió a nuestro grupo cuando salio de Instituto, hizo un curso de informática y ahora es una de nuestras investigadoras, ella hacia el trabajo con los ordenadores, y de vez en cuando nos dirija por donde teníamos que ir. Nos hacia en parte el trabajo más fácil, como ahora, cuando estábamos tan estancados que no sabíamos por donde ir.

Llegue al despacho de Emmett, donde estaba ella sentada al ordenador y Emmett, de pie detrás de ella.

-Rosali,imprime todo para que luego podamos incluirlo en el informe que hay que darle a Carlais, y dame el teléfono que hemos conseguido.- le dijo de forma muy serie Emmett.

Espere hasta que terminara la impresora y pudieran decirme lo que habían encontrado, lo que me extraño fue el famoso teléfono del que había hablado Emmett. Era de la zona de Nueva York.

-Toma Edward, en este informe esta todo lo que hemos descubierto -me dijo Emmett dándome una carpeta marrón con alrededor de 10 hojas.

-¿Que es esto?-dije hojeando por encima.

La carpeta estaba llena de fotos de chicas muertas, muy parecidas a la que habíamos encontrado aquí, de informes de forenses y de algunas anotaciones de un detective llamado Ulley, junto con un numero de teléfono.

-¿De que va todo esto?- le dije mirando a Emmett.

-Al parecer nuestro asesino no estuvo del todo quieto en estos 4 años como creímos-me dijo Emmett- arrastra 6 asesinatos en la ciudad de Nueva York, y cuatro más en Texas, pero los de allí, todavía estamos esperando los informes.

-El nombre del detective que esta en el informe es el que llevo los casos en Nueva York, he dado el teléfono por si querías hablar con él.-termino contándome Rosali.

-Joder,si que ha estado ocupado- dije mirando de nuevo las fotos de las chicas.

-Si eso parece, pero creo que seria mejor que llamaras a ese detective para que te informara mejor de todos los detalles. En este informe no esta todo, por que al parecer tuvieron una filtración en comisaria y tuvieron que cerrar el caso a cal y canto para que nadie se enterarán de todos los detalles.- me dijo Emmett.

-Según me ha dicho el único que sabe todo es él.- dijo Rosali.

-Muy bien me pondré a ello- dije dándome la vuelta, pero no pude llegar muy lejos cuando la puerta del despacho se volvió abrir.

-Estas aquí- exclamo Jasper- os estaba buscando -dijo mirándome.

-¿Esta bien Bella?- le pregunte preocupado.

-Si ella esta bien no te preocupes, un poco impresionada por lo que le ha pasado a esa chica, pero dentro de lo que cabe esta bien- me dijo poniéndome una mano en mi hombro.- por cierto es toda una profesional,me ha dado esto por si nos hacia falta.

Me enseño un informe, el cual reconocí perfectamente que lo habría hecho ella por su letra, en el estaban las fotos de la chica que habían violado, pero la que más me interesaba era la de la incisión en forma de ángel que tenia la chica en el pecho.

-Es nuestro hombre- dije sin desviar mi mirada de la foto.

-Si, lo siento Edward -dijo Jasper.

-Mierda, tenia esperanza que no lo fuera- Dijo Emmett detrás nuestro.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿por que a las demás las mata y ha esta la ha dejado con vida?.-pregunto Rosali.

-Es una advertencia, para que vea lo cerca que puede estar de Bella si quiere.-le dije yo a Rosali -lo hizo a posta para que la atendiera Bella.

-¿Pero como sabia que la iba atender ella?, en ese hospital hay muchos medico.

-Ya pero pensarlo bien, fue una llamada de un supuesto vecino, el cual luego no fué encontrado, a la hora exacta que Bella tenia guardia en Urgencias, sabe todos los pasos que mi mujer da en el hospital.

-Joder esta más cerca de lo que creíamos, hay que hablar con Carlais para que la ponga en vigilancia -dijo Jasper

-Jasper ¿podrías hacerlo tu? Necesito hablar con este detective antes de ir a buscar a Bella al hospital, intentare ir un poco antes para echar un vistazo haber si veo algo raro.

-Vale yo hablare con él, si necesitas algo más no dudes en llamarme-dijo saliendo del despacho.

-En cuanto llegue el informe de Texas me lo pasáis, gran trabajo Rosali-la dije

-De acuerdo, y tranquilizate, lo que no necesita Bella es que entres en pánico, y te de esa vena sobre protectora que te sale con ella- me dijo Rosali con una sonrisa.

-Esta pendiente de un hilo para que me salga, Rose, y como sigan apareciendo más cosas como estas, no te extrañe que mañana aparezca Bella conmigo encadenada de mi muñeca. Así la podría proteger hasta del aire.

Salí con las carcajada de mis compañeros a mis espalda, pero aunque de vez en cuando me saliera mi rama de bromista, este tema se estaba poniendo cada vez más espinoso, tenia que protegerla, ella era mi vida, y no podría perderla, había tenido los cuatro años más maravillosos de toda mi existencia, y no la iba a perder por un psicópata.

Tenía que llamar al tal Ulley para saber más o menos a que atenernos con este loco, parece ser que era más peligroso que la propia Alice, por eso las prevenciones que tomáramos eran pocas..

Llame a la comisaria de nueva York preguntando por el detective, pero en ese momento no estaba, me comentaron, que estaba en un asunto personal, pero si quería información de ese caso podría hablar con su compañero. Recordé lo que me había comentado Rosali y no quise dar detalles, prefería hablar directamente con él sobre el caso. Les di mi numero de busca para en cuanto apareciera el detective Ulley me llamara, urgentemente.

El reloj de mi despacho dio, las 6.30, creo que iba siendo hora de ponerme en marcha para ir a buscar a Bella, y husmear un poco por el hospital. Di aviso de que me iba y que para cualquier cosa me llamaran al busca.

Me subí en mi volvo y me encendí otro cigarro. ¿Cuantos llevaría fumados en el día de hoy? Ni lo sé, pero en este momento era lo único que me tranquilizaba hasta que tuviera a Bella de nuevo en mis brazos.

Llegue en un tiempo récord al hospital, no me había dado ni cuenta que había corrido tanto, pero una vez que ya estaba en la puerta saludando a las chicas de recepción me di cuenta que había tardado 20 minutos en un recorrido de 40, creo que esto no se lo diría a Bella, por que la bronca que me echaría sería de muerte.

-Edward, ¿Ya vienes a buscar a Bella? -me dijo una de las chicas de recepción.

-Si pero creo que me adelante, no hace falta que la llames, yo iré a buscarla-la dije con una sonrisa.

-Tu mismo- me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Intente evitar la zona de urgencias que es donde estaría Bella, y fui a dar una vuelta por el hospital, quería conocer de vista a los nuevos residentes de la planta que habían ingresado este año. No sería difícil ya que después de casi dos años de residencia que llevaba mi niña en este hospital, casi conocía a todo el personal.

Empece por la ultima planta, y aquí había solo dos residentes nuevos. La zona de oncología, y enfermedades infecciosas, no era muy popular para las rotaciones, pero por suerte me encontré a una de las chicas nuevas.

-Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar?- dijo intentando coquetear conmigo.

-Hola -la dije yo con una sonrisa un poco fingida- Tu eres nueva ¿no?

-Si mi compañero Paúl y yo nos ha tocado hacer rotación aquí. Me llamo Stephani por si me necesitas.-me dijo alejándose de mi, marcando demasiado las caderas.

-Joder que paciencia.-dije en voz alta para mi mismo.

Baje hasta la tercera planta, allí estaba la zona de maternidad y pediatría, era una de las plantas que más me gustaban sobre todo, cuando imaginaba que alguno de esos bebes podría ser mio. Bella y yo habíamos decidido esperar, a que ella terminara su residencia para poder ser papas, pero yo lo estaba deseando.

Allí me encontré con una enfermera que conocía, había empezado a la vez que Bella, era una de sus antiguas compañeras de instituto. Al parecer estaba preparando algo en una jeringuilla, y aproveche para reírme un poco de ella.

-Hola Angela -la dije por detrás sorprendiéndola.

-Ah!-dio un pequeño grito, hasta que me escucho reírme-Que susto me has dado, ¿no te ha dicho nunca que asustes a una chica con una jeringuilla en la mano?- me dijo regañandome un poco, pero con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Si Bella me lo ha dicho mucho, pero no he podido evitarlo- dije con otra sonrisa.

-¿Buscas a Bella?, creo que le ha tocado otra vez urgencias, ese Felix la tiene siempre de comodín por todos lados.-me dijo Angela.

-No no la buscaba a ella, se que le tocaba urgencias ella misma me lo dijo. Venia a ver si conocía a los nuevos residentes que han entrado este año, me comento Bella que habían empezado hace 15 días y todavía no había venido hacer mi ronda.

-Tu siempre igual, nunca cambiaras, sabes que sabe cuidarse ella misma- me dijo conduciéndome hacia una sala- de todas maneras te presentare a los dos residentes que hay en esta planta. Te faltaría por conocer a otros dos pero esos tienen turno de noche.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de médicos había dos chicos tomando un café se les veía muy jóvenes, pero no vi nada sospechoso en ellos. Claro que pensándolo bien, eso pensábamos de Alice y mira que paso.

-Mira ellos son Lean, y este es Ben.- dijo poniéndose colorada cuando dijo su nombre.

-Hola a los dos- les dije dándoles la mano

-Este chicos es Edward Cullen, el marido de Bella -dijo ella presentándome.

-Osea que tu eres el afortunado-dijo el chico llamado Lean.

-Si así es yo soy el afortunado- dije muy orgulloso de mi.

-Tienes una maravillosa mujer-dijo Ben- nos ha echado una mano siempre que la hemos necesitado, es la mejor persona que hemos encontrado por ahora en este hospital. La mayoría de los residentes de segundo año nos trata como panolis.

-No todos-dijo Angela- solo una os trata así.

-Haber si adivino- dije yo poniéndome un dedo debajo de mi barbilla- Tania ¿verdad?.

-Si- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Esa chica nunca cambiará-dije yo

-Sabes como es, sino cambio en el instituto, no ha cambiado ahora.

Mire el reloj que había en la sala y me fije que se había hecho tarde eran casi las ocho y Bella estaba apunto de salir.

-Chicos me tengo que ir, Bella esta a punto de salir.- dije despidiéndome de todos con la mano.

-Da un abrazo a Bella de mi parte, que hace días que no la veo.

Me diriji deprisa hacia el ascensor que me bajaría hasta la planta de urgencias, estaba lleno como siempre, pero hubo alguien que me llamo la atención, era un chico moreno, de casi mi misma altura con los ojos azules tan vacíos como el hielo, tenia una gran cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara, a este chico nunca le había visto por el hospital, al fijarme en su ropa me di cuenta que llevaba el uniforme de medico, tendría que ser uno de los nuevos residentes.

Al parecer el también me esta examinando por la forma en que me miraba, nos quedamos unos segundos mirando a los ojos, pero en la planta donde estaban los vestuarios de los médicos bajo. No me gustaba la pinta que tenia este tío.

Tendría que averiguar quien era, y llamar a Rosali para que lo investigara. Pero ahora llegaba tarde, mierda con lo puntual que era Bella, seguro que me pillaba investigando por el hospital y era algo que la sacaba de sus casillas. Siempre me reclamaba que era demasiado protector. Pero ahora con lo que estaba pasando lo seria más.

-Tranquilo Edward, llegas bien -me dijo Sussan.

-Pensé que llegaba tarde- dije yo

-No acaba de irse a cambiar- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sussan- la dije dirigiéndome a la puerta de urgencias.

Allí me senté en las sillas de plástico, para los acompañantes de los pacientes, siempre pensé que eran super incomodas, deberían cambiarlas por unas más cómodas. Había unas cuantas personas allí, pero el que más me estaba poniendo nervioso era un chico que no hacia más que pasear de arriba a bajo.

Cuando no lo soporte más me fui hacia la salida, y ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

-Edward ¿cuando me vas a llamar para salir a tomar algo?-me dijo una voz chillona.

Cuando me di la vuelta la pesadilla numero uno de mi mujer estaba detrás de mi. Seguía igual de rubia que de tonta.

-Dejame pensarlo ¿nunca?- la dije con una mueca de desagradable.

-No te hagas el difícil, sabes que yo siempre podre darte lo que nunca te dará tu querida esposa- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿y que es lo que yo no puedo darle que tu si?- dijo la dulce voz de mi esposa detrás de mi.


	7. Contando la verdad

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 6 CONTANDO LA VERDAD**

**EPOV**

-¿Que es lo que tu le darías que yo no puedo- le pregunto de nuevo Bella acercándose peligrosamente a Tania.

Cuando Bella le salia esa vena de pantera, la verdad es que me ponía duro de verdad, pero creo que este ni era el momento y ni el sitio para hacer lo que mi mente calenturienta pensaba en este momento.

-Cariño tranquila, sabes que no tiene nada que me interese.- la dije abrazándola para tranquilizarla.

-Eso es lo que tu dices-dijo Tania echando mas leña al fuego.

-Haber zorra di lo que tengas que decir, si tan segura estas de ti misma- le respondió Bella.

-Bella, este no es el sitio- dije yo mirando al rededor cuando vi que todas las miradas se volvían hacia nosotros. Se podía meter en un problema por causa de esta gilipollas y no lo iba a permitir- Tania como no cierres el pico te tendré que detener por desorden publico así que callate, y largate.

-Uf, esposas, como me pone Edward- dijo extendiendo su brazos- pónmelas y haz conmigo lo que quieras.

-Muy bien tu lo has querido-dije soltando una risa irónica.

Cogí mi móvil y llame a alguien que estaba seguro, le encantaría apuntar un nuevo arresto en su cuenta.

-¿Agente Jhonson? -pregunte, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Bella echarse las manos a la boca para retener la carcajada -tengo una señorita que esta quebrantando la ley, ¿podría venir a detenerla?, yo no estoy ahora de servicio y no podría.

Mire a Tania que tenia los ojos como platos, y escuche como Bella ya no aguanto más y rompió a reír a carcajada limpia.

-En seguida vendrá mi amigo, así si te gustan tanto las esposas se lo podrás decir a él

Tania hizo el amago de querer irse, pero yo la retuve-No te vayas,no te pierdas la diversión, así mientras esperamos podrás contarnos, que puedes hacer por mi que mi mujer no puede hacer.

-Era una broma-dijo temblorosa-siempre te lo tomas a mal, por favor llama al policía y di que no venga, no daré más problemas. Si me detienen ahora quedará en mi expediente y podrían echarme del las rotaciones.

-Deja de hacerla sufrir-me dijo Bella en el oído.

-No, me lo estoy pasando genial, dejala que sufra un poco más.-la dije yo abrazándola por la cintura.

En ese momento sentí una mirada que me fulminaba, era una chica bajita con el pelo negro detrás de nosotros, no la conocida con lo que decidí que era otra de las nuevas residentes, sus ojos verdes-azulados destilaban furia, y odio. No sabia si era contra mi o contra Bella, lo único que no dejaba era de mirar hacia nosotros. Después de nuestro pulso de mirada, miro hacia Tania.

-Tania, vayámonos, este chulito solo te esta vacilando, no ha llamado a nadie-la dijo llamándola.

-¿Tu quien eres?- pregunte señalándola con la barbilla.

-Es Jane, una de los nuevo residentes, y amiga de Tania.

-No escoges bien las amistades Jane-la dije yo serio.

-y a ti quien coño te ha preguntado. El que tendría que tener cuidado con las amistades eres tu. Puede que recojas lo que siembres.-dijo echa con furia-vayámonos Tania aquí no hay nada que hacer.

Las vi alejarse de nosotros, pero no solté a Bella,¿había sido una amenaza?, eso me pareció a mi. Ya tenia dos posibles sospechosos en mi lista. Tendría que investigarla también. Cogí a Bella y tras despedirnos de sus compañeros nos fuimos donde había aparcado el coche.

-Edward ¿has fumado?-pregunto Bella nada más subir al coche.

-Si -solo me salio decir eso.

-¿que pasa?- me pregunto preocupada.

-En casa te lo contaré- ahora no era el momento.

Fuimos hasta casa en silencio, no sabia como comenzar a explicarla todo lo que estaba pasando, solo se que mi niña era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero tenia que tener cuidado para que no cundiera el pánico.

Al llegar a casa, la ayude a bajar del coche y lo primero que quise hacer fué abrazarla, necesitaba sentir tanto su cuerpo, me daba tanto miedo perderle, pero necesitaba toda su fuerza para protegerla y no dejarme llevar por el miedo.

-Edward ¿que pasa?-me pregunto Bella devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Entremos en casa.

Cuando entramos la lleve a la habitación, necesitaba hacerle el amor necesitaba volver a sentir que la tenia a mi lado de nuevo a salvo. Y a así fué como lo hice la bese con todo el amor que tenia hacia ella. La empece a desnudar muy despacio, necesitaba sentina su piel en las yemas de mis manos, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada peca de su piel.

Después de adorarla como se merecía, empece a besarla, use mis labios y mi lengua para recorrer cada centímetro que mis dedos habían tocado, quería grabarme lo en la memoria para siempre. Me entretuve más tiempo en sus dulces pezones hasta continuar hacia su centro del placer.

Hay con mi lengua comencé a jugar mientras dos de mis dedos conseguía introducirlos a través de sus pliegues y empezar a darle el más dulce de los placeres. Sus gemidos eran mi música preferida, y así continué hasta que llego al máximo placer.

Me desnude lo más rápido que pude y si más juegos previos la penetre, necesitaba volver a sentirme en casa, necesitaba sentir como me rodeaba mi polla con su pequeño coño, y necesitaba, sentir como me ordeñaba hasta mi alma.

Fueron solo unos minutos, pero a mi me supo a poco, pero después de haber cogido fuerzas necesitaba explicarle todo lo que pasaba,no podía ganar más tiempo y no podía seguir teniéndola en la ignorancia de no saber lo que ocurría alrededor de nuestro pequeño mundo.

-Cariño a pasado algo en comisaria-la empece a decir mientras la abrazada y sentía su piel caliente junto con la miá.

-Edward me estas asustando- me dijo con la voz todavía agitada por lo que acabábamos de hacer.

-Nena, al parecer tenemos un caso muy difícil, y tiene algo que ver con nosotros-la dije apoyando mi barbilla encima de su cabeza.

-¿Como?- dijo ella bajito.

-Cariño el día que nos casamos, recibí..-tuve que tragar saliva por que sabia que ella se iba a enfadar-recibí una nota-termine mientras me levantaba e iba a por un cigarro a mi pantalón.

En el camino, me puse los boxes y saque el busca para tenerlo a mano, esperaba una llamada importante y le tenia que llevar a mano, después de ir a buscar un cenicero y volver a la habitación para hablar con ella, me di cuenta que Bella se había puesto mi camiseta y esta sentada estilo indio en medio de la cama esperándome.

-¿Como que recibiste una nota el día de nuestra boda?- pregunto

-Si, encontré en el coche una nota parecida a las que Alice te mandaba- la dije encendiéndome el cigarro- al principio no le di importancia, incluso se lo comente a Carlais, pero me comento que al salir lo que paso en los periódicos probablemente era una broma de alguien.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo cogiéndome un cigarro de mi paquete- ¿por que no me lo dijiste?-pregunto mientras se lo encendía

-Por que no quería preocuparte, pero las cosas han ido a peor y creo que es necesario avisarte.- la dije dando una calada a mi cigarro.

-¿a que te refieres que han ido a peor?- me pregunto.

Iba a responderla cuando mi busca empezó a sonar, fui a mirarlo y era de la comisaria, tenia que llamar quisiera o no, cuando iba a coger el teléfono, volvió a sonar mi busca y el de Bella. Esto era increíble, parece ser que se habían puesto de acuerdo, para no dejarnos ni un minuto tranquilos.

-Cogeré mi móvil para hacer mis llamadas- la dije yo.

-Edward no te vayas hasta que me cuentes todo.- me advirtió ella saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez que la vi salir, mire mi busca para ver la segunda llamada y era la que esperaba, el detective Ulley de Nueva York me esperaba para poder hablar con él. Primero llame a la comisaria, para ver lo que pasaba, después llamaría a Nueva York.

-Roy que pasa-le dije en cuanto me contestaron.

-Cullen, tienes dos mensajes, el primero es de Hale para decirte que ya le llego el informe de Texas, y el segundo es del jefe, han encontrado una segunda victima.

-Joder.-dije maldiciendo- ¿Donde?

-Cerca de comisaria-dijo el

-Vale iré enseguida hacia allí- le colgué enseguida, pero antes necesitaba llamar a Ulley.

Marque el teléfono de Nueva York, y al segundo tono de llamada me contesto una voz de hombre.

-Detective Ulley-dijo muy serio.

-Hola buenas noches,soy el detective Cullen de Chicago,necesitaría hablar con usted del caso que llevo, sobre el ángel de la muerte.

-Si algo me dijeron mi compañero de lo que quería hablar conmigo.-me dijo con un tono un poco desconfiado.

-Tenemos tres victimas-le dije

-¿Como?- dijo el más interesado.-ahora no puedo hablar, le llamare mañana por la mañana, y me contará que pasa por allí.

-De acuerdo, pero dese prisa en llamarme, creo que este hijo de Puta esta detrás de mi mujer.

-Mañana a primera hora le llamare.

Cuando me di la vuelta para dejar el móvil en la mesilla me di cuenta que Bella estaba detrás de mi, sabia que me había escuchado, sus ojos estaban llenos de pánico, sabia que estaba muerta de miedo.

-Nena tranquila, lo cogeremos, no podrá llegar hasta ti- la dije abriendo mis brazos para que me pudiera abrazar.

-¿Que esta pasando?, y quiero la verdad- me dijo temblando en mis brazos.

-Me acaban de avisar que han encontrado a la segunda victima de un asesino en serie llamado el ángel de la muerte, parece ser que-no sabia como continuar, mire al techo esperando alguna cosa divina para que me ayudara.

-¿Que? -me pregunto ella abrazándome más fuerte.

-Que tenia algo que ver con Alice- la sentí tensarse en mis brazos-lo siento cariño pero hay algo más.

-¿más?- pregunto tan bajito que creí que no había hablado.

-Si, al parecer la victima de tu violación también es victima de la misma persona-dije apretándola fuerte.

Oí un pequeño sollozo, sabia que venia de mi niña, y la abrace más fuerte. Quería transmitirla mi fuerza, mi valor, pero no sabia como hacerlo, tenia que tranquilizarla antes de irme y enfrentarme otra vez con la muerte, tenia que hacer algo para saber que la dejaba tranquila, pero una vez más fue ella la que me sorprendió.

-Bueno, entonces tendrás que ir a buscar al malo, por eso te han llamado.

-Si cariño por eso me ha llamado.-la dije dándole un beso, limpiándole las lagrimas.

-Bien, pues siento aguarte la fiesta, pero creo que ahora serán tres asesinatos- me dijo con nuevas lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿que?¿que a pasado?- dije abrazándola de nuevo- cielo ¿que a pasado?

-Anne ha sufrido un paro multiorganico y ha muerto, me acaban de llamar, para decírmelo.

-lo siento cariño.

-No importa, como me dijiste esto es parte de mi trabajo, pero lo que más rabia me da, es que ese hijo de puta esta suelto, y sigue matando como si no pasa nada, ese monstruo sigue haciendo lo mismo a otras chicas. Y no sabemos por que.-dijo llorando.

-Lo cogeremos, te lo juro, y libraremos a Chicago de él, te protegeré- dije besándola la cabeza- ¿alguna vez no he cumplido mi promesa?.

-No, pero esta vez te ayudare, y no te puedes negar- me dijo mirando con sus ojos rojos – Esta vez, no me dejaras fuera, y me vas a contar absolutamente todo sobre este caso.

Yo afirme con mi cabeza, y empece a contarle absolutamente todo sobre el caso, le conté sobre como encontraron a las dos chicas asesinadas y donde, sobre sus heridas, de las sospechas que teníamos y de la herida de forma ángel que las hacia una vez muertas.

Le dije sobre mis sospechas hacia alguna amistas, novio, o conocido para vengarse por la muerte de Alice. Y mis preguntas sobre lo que escondían sus padres. Ella me escuchaba mientras se paseaba por la habitación, de vez en cuando se paraba pensativa, pero respetaba mi turno de palabra.

Sabia que mi chica era inteligente, y sabia que si nos poníamos de acuerdo ella me ayudaría a rellenar los huecos que mis ideas tenían. Era increíble verla como se sumía en sus pensamientos,se podía incluso oír su engranajes rodando a una velocidad increíble.

-Bien escuchame un momento- me dijo sentándose en mi regazo.- ¿y si lo estas enfocando mal?.

-Explicate-la pregunte mirándola.

-Cuando era pequeña, me di cuenta de algo que no le di importancia, Alice tenia los ojos azules, pero sus padres los tenían marrones.

-y ¿eso a que nos lleva?- la pregunte con curiosidad.

-Veras piensa un poco, según la genética, normalmente todos llevamos la mitad de los cromosomas de mama y la otra mitad de papa. Pero si tus padres tienen algunos genes dominantes como el color de los ojos es marrón, hay muy poca posibilidad casi imposible que tu salgas con los ojos de color azul tan claro como los tenia Alice- me dijo explicándomelo.

-¿me estas diciendo que puede que Alice podría ser adoptada?- le pregunte

-Eso es cariño, piénsalo por un segundo, es algo que deberías pensar en preguntar mañana cuando te reúnas con los señores Brandon. Estoy casi segura de que es así. Pero sin una partida de nacimiento o una prueba de ADN, lo que te estoy diciendo es algo hipotético. - me dijo -pero si es lo que yo pienso, vuestra primera búsqueda seria que si fuera adoptada, buscarais por ahí.

-Dios cielo eres un genio- la dije con una sonrisa.

-Por eso te casaste conmigo- dijo dándome un pequeño beso.

-Cariño tengo que volver a la comisaria- la dije levantándola para poder vestirme.

-Si yo tengo que volver al hospital, me acaban de llamar, ha habido un accidente múltiple y me necesitan.

-Bueno entonces te acerco.

Diciéndole esto nos vestimos, al acabar yo primero me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo a mi niña para que comiera algo antes de que fuera al hospital. Últimamente comía muy mal, y me daba miedo que enfermara por eso. Trabajaba demasiado, y su salud en algún momento le fallaría.

-Cariño ya estoy lista -me dijo entrando en la cocina- por cierto he pensado en otra cosa.

-Dime- le dije dándole el pequeño sándwich que le había hecho.

-¿No se te hace conocido el dibujo del ángel?- me pregunto mientras daba el primer bocado

-Si, pero aún no me había puesto con -me quede callado un momento y de repente se me encendió la bombilla- joder ¿como coño no nos hemos caído antes? El colgante, nena.

-dios-dijo poniendo sus preciosas manos en su boca – ¿donde esta?

-ha eso mañana te responderé- por que estaba seguro que en la comisaria no estaba.


	8. Un ramo de flores

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 7 UN RAMO FLORES**

**BVOP**

Once y media de la noche, la doctora Cullen vuelve a escena. Esto era lo que me repetía cada vez que entraba por la puerta de urgencias, cuando me avisaban de alguna guardia extra como esta. A veces me cansaba que siempre fuera yo el comodín de todas las urgencia, pero había que aguantar esta era la vida de un residente.

Siempre disponible,a cualquier hora, menos mal que al parecer no era la única. Cuando entre la zona de urgencias era un autentico caos, había pacientes hasta en los pasillos, cuando pasaban estas cosas, pensaba que no dábamos a vasto.

Vi a Peter del área del pediatría corriendo con una silla de ruedas por uno de los pasillos, Ben iba justo detrás de él con otro paciente pero este iba en una de las camillas.

Al pasar por los box en uno estaba uno de los adjuntos echando le la bronca a Tania, seguro que algo tenia que haber hecho, y en el siguiente estaba su amiga mirándome con odio Jane. Seguí hacia delante para poder ir a vestuarios a cambiarme, y me cruce con Dimitri el cual me hecho una fría mirada, la verdad es que ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus miradas.

Antes de salir por las puertas traseras Stefani casi me atropella con otro paciente, al parecer no controlaba del todo las sillas de ruedas, menos mal que paúl estaba cerca y pudo pararla.

Tenia que haber sido un accidente grande para que hubiera tantos pacientes. Llegue a la sala para cambiarme y allí reinaba el silencio. Sabia lo que me esperaba, me tome mis diez segundos para tomar valor a salir, una vez que atravesara las puertas con mi pijama verde y mi bata, seria la gran batalla.

Al irme a quitar la camiseta por la cabeza sentí un pequeño mareo, seguramente el sándwich que me había preparado Edward no había sido suficiente para que mi cuerpo cogiera las fuerzas necesaria.

Ya llevaba varios días sintiéndome débil, pero no podía fallar ni un día en el hospital. Necesitaba terminar mi residencia y un poco de debilidad físico no lo iban a impedir. Cogí aire un par de veces y decidida salir a dar batalla a lo que tuviera por medio. Me decidí por empezar por el box 3.

-Buenas noches soy la doctora Cullen dígame lo que a ocurrido.

Pase toda la noche saturando, enyesando, curando moratones, mandando radiografiás, mandando a otros pacientes a otras plantas. A las 4 de la mañana estaba todo casi controlado. Estaba diagnosticando a un nuevo paciente cuando Sussan entro por la cortina.

-Bella te llama el doctor Jackson, parece que ha habido un problema con uno de los pacientes.

-Gracias Sussan, puedes mandar al señor Wilsson a radiografiás.

-En seguida.

Escribí el diagnostico en su informe y se lo di a Sussan. Veríamos ahora que quería de mi el señor Jackson. Estaba cansada de ser su títere, siempre era yo la que estaba de arriba abajo por sus caprichos.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de su despacho, toque la puerta muy suavemente, pasaron unos segundos hasta que por fin escuche su voz diciéndome que pasara. Cuando entre él estaba en su sillón de cuero detrás de una gran mesa de nogal.

-Doctora Cullen, por favor pase y siéntese, cierre la puerta.- hice lo que me dijo y me senté en otro de los sillones de cuero que tenia delante de la mesa..

-Usted dirá doctor Jackson- le dije cruzando mis manos en su regazo.

-Como la habrán informado hoy por la tarde, falleció una paciente que llevaba usted- me dijo abriendo una carpeta que tenia delante de él.

-Si, me lo informaron hoy cuando me avisaron que tenia que volver al hospital.-le dije yo.

-Bien, veras resulta que me ha llegado el informe del forense, ya que los padres estuvieron de acuerdo con hacérsela, ya que no entendía como una chica que solamente estaba en coma por un golpe en la cabeza, de repente tiene un fallo multiorganico. Bien me gustaría que vieras esto.

Al pasarme el informe, le empece a leer pero parecía todo normal, hasta que llegue a los análisis de sangre. Dios esto no podía ser verdad.

-Veneno de serpiente- dije yo leyendo de nuevo.

-Si, al parecer le suministraron una gran cantidad de veneno de una serpiente llamada...-no le deje terminar.

-Taipan.- dije yo recordando el Veneno que Alice quiso hacerme beber.

-Si, ¿lo conoces? -me pregunto intrigado.

-Demasiado bien conozco ese tipo de veneno.-dije, aunque aquí había algo raro-No estará pensando que se lo inyecte yo¿ verdad?.

-No -dijo riéndose un poco- según el forense la hora que se le fué administrado el veneno más o menos, tu no estabas en el hospital. Solo quería aclararte este punto ya que tu llevabas a la paciente. Se que te estas esforzando mucho por esta residencia y lo mínimo es que se te informara.

-Gracias Doctor Jackson- dije levantándome del sillón- ¿puede hacerme un favor?- le dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Claro dígame.

-¿Le importa si me llevo el historial para poder leerlo tranquilamente?-le pregunte, tendría que llamar a Edward para decírselo, se que se iba a poner como loco, pero horas antes habíamos quedado en contarnos absolutamente todo sobre este caso.

-No, adelante esta incluido también el informe del forense por si quiere echarle un vistazo también.

-Gracias de nuevo señor Jackson- le dije dándome la vuelta para salir del despacho.

Esto era como una pesadilla, todo lo que había vivido en el ultimo año del instituto volvía a mi pero multiplicado por 100.

Una vez que salí del despacho ojeé un poco el expediente por encima, no me fije por donde iba y me metí en el ala del hospital que estaba en reformas, esto me pasaba por no mirar por donde andaba. Empece a deshacer el camino hecho cuando empece a oír pasos detrás de mi. Me pare un segundo para saber si me seguían, pero los pasos se detuvieron también. Empece a asustarme un poco asique apresure un poco mis pasos, pero alguien me seguía desde muy cerca.

No se en que momento eche a correr, pero lo hice. En un momento que mire hacia atrás para saber si aún me seguían me choque con algo duro. Lo que hizo que todos los papeles que llevaba salieran volando por los aires, estuve apunto de caer, pero alguien me sujeto, provocando que yo pegara un grito.

-Bella, soy yo -me dijo la voz de Dimitri- me dijo levantándome.

-Joder que susto- dije yo tratando de que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Se puede saber que te a pasado?- me dijo mirando detrás de mi.

-Alguien me seguía – de dije.

-¿Quien, le has visto?- me pregunto ayudándome a recoger todo lo que se me había caído del suelo.

-No, no he visto a nadie pero se que había alguien detrás de mi.- le dije todavía asustada.

-pues hay no hay nadie osea que ten más cuidado cuando vayas corriendo, te podrías haber hecho daño- dijo dandome los papeles del informe y marchándose.

Una vez que se fué Dimitri note que alguien me volvía a observar, me di la vuelta hacia el pasillo por donde había venido pero no se veía a nadie. Sussan desde el otro lado del pasillo me llamo y me gire hacia ella, prácticamente corrí hacia ella.

-Hola Sussan- la dije recuperando un poco más de tranquilidad.

-Bella estas pálida ¿estas bien?-me pregunto poniendo una mano en mi frente.

-Si solo me ha dado un escalofrió, tantos pacientes, creo que me han hecho ponerme enferma a mi también- la dije esperando que me creyera.

-No se porque pero no te creo, sabes que mientes muy mal -me dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues es la verdad.- la dije mirando de nuevo hacia el pasillo.

-Bueno cuando quieras contármelo lo harás, ahora vamos a tomarnos un café que creo que lo necesitas, y así me contaras de que has hablado con el ogro.

Riéndome con ella nos dirigimos a la sala de enfermeras donde prácticamente hacían el mejor café. Y la verdad es que lo necesitaba la sensación de que me seguían me había dejado el cuerpo helado. Y aún me quedaba unas 3 horas por delante.

Sobre las 7 de la madrugada, yo estaba ya que no podía con mi cuerpo, me pesaba todo y aún me quedaban un par de horas todavía de guardia, pero los casos seguían llegando. Decidí volver a la cafetería a por otro café, me quedaban dos horas por delante y no sabia si podría terminar el turno de una sola pieza.

Sentada en una mesa en un principio quise aprovechar para mirar más afondo el historial de Anne. Allí apuntaban todos los que habían administrado algún tipo de medicación, pero la ultima anotación fué la miá hoy a las 7 de la tarde una hora antes de salir de mi turno. Mis ojos empezaron a pesar y sentía que se me cerraban, en este momento no me podía concentrar en nada, cada vez me sentía más y más cansada.

-Te estas quedando durmiendo -dijo mi amiga Angela.

-No puedo con estos turnos dobles, siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima.

-¿Cuanto llevas despiertas?-me dijo

-A ver dejame pensar- dije poniendo mi mano debajo de mi barbilla soportando mi cabeza encima de la mesa.-casi 48 horas- dije bostezando.

-Bella deberías descansar algo, ¿por que no se lo dices a Jackson?, el estado en que estas ahora no puedes hacer absolutamente nada.-me dijo apoyando su mano encima de la miá.

-Si lo he pensado pero ya me queda solo una hora y podre irme a casa.-la dije cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

-Ehi -dijo dando una palmada- ¿vendrá Edward a buscarte?

-Creo que si, le llamare dentro de un rato, a él también le a tocado trabajar de noche.

-Vaya dos que estáis hechos, pero por otra parte me dais envidia -dijo dando un trago de su café- ¿que pareja puede aguantar el ritmo que lleváis ahora mismo?.

-Si, doy gracias a que nuestro matrimonio es lo bastante solido para aguantar estos horarios.

-y por tener un marido tan maravilloso, cariñoso, que esta cañón-dijo contando con los dedos.

-eh eh eh para, que es de mi marido del que hablas.- la dije siguiéndola la broma.

-ya lo se tonta, si solo tiene ojos para ti- me dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro-sabes que lo que yo tengo es envidia sana.

-Bueno y tu con Ben ¿que?- pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa picarona- ¿has avanzado algo?

-Nada el sigue con el juego de las miraditas pero nada más -dijo subiéndole los colores a las mejillas.

-¿Por que no le invitas tu a salir?

-Me da mucha vergüenza- dijo escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

-Angela estamos en el siglo XXI, ya eso de esperar a que nos inviten a salir a pasado de moda, saca valor y díselo tu.

-No se que hacer- dijo mirándome- voy hacer algo si en esta semana no me dice nada se lo diré yo.

-Veras como sale bien-le dije yo con una sonrisa.

-hablando de otra cosa ¿que haces con ese expediente?-me dijo señalándome la carpeta con la barbilla.

-¿Te acuerdas de la chica que ingreso ayer?- ella me afirmo con la cabeza- pues ha muerto esta tarde.

-No me lo puedo creer. Lo siento mucho Bella, ¿de que ha muerto?

-Le fallaron todos los órganos- la dije

-¿Como? Pero ¿No estaba en coma por un golpe en la cabeza?

-Si pero alguien entro en su habitación y le inyecto un veneno que la ha matado- la dije en un susurro.

-¿Me estas diciendo que alguien la ha asesinado?- me dijo ella con los ojos como platos.

-Eso parece, pero es imposible saber quien pudo ser, con la locura que se monto hoy en urgencias pudo entrar como Pedro por su casa.

-No del todo- dijo pensando- la chica estaba en cuidados intensivos, y allí no todo el mundo puede entrar. Se lleva un registro.

-¿Y como podría saber yo quien entro en esa habitación?.

-Dejámelo a mi, conozco a la enfermera que lleva los registros, mañana te lo daré por que ahora, son las 7:30 osea que vete a llamar a tu príncipe que venga a buscarte.

-Tienes razón ya va siendo hora que le llame, gracias Angela.

Recogí el informe y le di un abrazo a mi amiga, me dirigí hacia las taquillas para llamar a Edward, guarde el expediente en mi taquilla, y decidí que mañana seria otro día solo podía pensar en mi cama..

Cuando cogí mi móvil vi que tenia cinco llamadas perdidas hechas cinco minutos antes de que entrara a buscarlo, le intente llamar pero tenia el teléfono desconectado, tendría que intentarlo más tarde.

Cuando iba hacia la zona de urgencias me encontré nuevamente con Sussan, parecía emocionada por algo.

-Hay algo en recepción para ti-me dijo Sussan en un susurro-y creo saber de quien es-termino diciéndome con una sonrisa.

-¿A si? -pregunte devolviéndosela.

-Si, ven y lo veras.

Seguí a Sussan hasta la recepción de urgencias, allí las chicas estaban arremolinada en el mostrador de recepción y no me dejaban ver lo que había en ella. Cuando me vieron llegar, todas se apartaron con una sonrisa y cuchicheando, lo poco que pude escucharlas decir era que tenia suerte por mi marido, y que era muy dulce por eso.

Y fue cuando vi el enorme ramo de flores que había encima del mostrador. No podía creer que fuera de Edward, él a veces tenia esos detalles, pero con todo lo que tenia encima me extrañaba que hubiera tenido tiempo para esto. Con las manos temblorosas busque entre las flores y encontré un pequeño sobre, al abrirlo me di cuenta que esta no era la letra de Edward, no eran suyas.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar, intente que no se me notara, pero me era imposible, y lo peor fué cuando leí el contenido.

"_volveremos a estar juntos lo quieras tu o no, siempre serás miá. _

_Siempre tuyo: el ángel de la muerte"_

De repente lo vi todo negro.


	9. Ella esta en peligro

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 8 ELLA ESTA EN PELIGRO**

**EVOP**

Sobre las doce de la noche llegue a la escena del crimen, todavía estaba el forense examinando el cuerpo y los de la científica seguían recogiendo pruebas, Emmett y Jasper también estaban allí. Parece ser que iba a ser una larga noche.

-Hola -le dije dándole una palmada en la espalda a Emmett- ¿que tenemos?

-Buenas noches, es una mujer blanca de unos 30 años,la han encontrado totalmente desnuda, también la han arrancado los ojos, y le han desfigurado los labios. Al igual que las antiguas victimas tiene su marca en el pecho izquierdo y también ha sido violada.

-Vamos igual que las otras victimas- dije yo con un resoplido.

-Si y no -dijo Jasper.

-¿Que hay diferente esta vez?- le pregunte extrañado.

-Esto -dijo Emmett levantando la sabana.

-¿Le ha cortado el pelo? -pregunte poniéndome en cuclillas para fijarme mejor..

El corte estaba hecho desigual como si hubiera cogido un puñado de pelo y se lo hubiera cortado con un cuchillo.

-Esto si que es raro- dije yo.

-¿Se estará llevando trofeos?- pregunto Jasper.

-No lo se, no comprendo por que ha cambiado su sistema. Es como si quisiera quitarle totalmente la personalidad a esta chica.

-¿te puedes explicar tío?- me dijo Emmett.

-Lo primero que tu ves a una persona cuando miras a su cara que es. -le dije a los dos.

-Sus labios -dijo Emmett.

-Sus ojos -dijo Jasper

-Y el color del pelo- termine yo -pongamos en la teoría que busca chicas parecidas a Bella. ¿Como es ella?.

-Tiene los ojos marrones, los labios rellenos y el pelo castaño- dijo Jasper con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Ahora mirad a esta chica.-le dije yo señalando el pelo.

-Bueno ya que los ojos no sabemos como los tenia hasta que no veamos su identificación, y los labios los tiene diferentes, a Bella..-dijo pensando también Emmett- espera ella es rubia.

-Exacto Emmett, esta chica tiene el pelo rubio, están cogiendo victimas con el cuerpo y las similitudes que tienen con Bella pero al parecer ninguna es igual que ella, ya que ha todas las ha atormentado de la misma manera.- dije tapándola de nuevo con la sabana.

-Joder, ¿Cuantas chicas se pueden parecer a Bella en la ciudad de Chicago?- pregunto Emmett.

-Miles de ellas -respondió Jasper.

Esperamos diez minutos más por si encontraban algo más, pero al final no encontramos ninguna nueva novedad. Decidimos volver a la comisaria y mirar hasta donde nos llevaba las pocas pistas que teníamos. No eran muchas pero de algo nos tenían que servir por ahora.

Nos reunimos los tres en mi despacho, mientras Emmett ponía las fotos de las chicas en la pizarra, Jasper sacaba las pruebas recopiladas, y yo leía cada expediente.

-Veamos que tenemos hasta ahora -dije yo

-La primera fué Clare, cerca del parque gracias a una llamada anónima, desaparecida hace 15 días..-dijo Emmett.

-Castaña, ojos marrones claros, unos 55 kg, soltera y 1,57 de altura. Aquí pone que trabajaba como residente en el hospital de Bella.- termino Jasper.

-Joder esta es una de las residentes que desaparecieron hace 15 días.- dije yo

-Bueno pues al parecer ya a aparecido- dijo Emmett.

-Pues creo que a Bella no le va hacer gracia -dijo Jasper.

-Bien seguimos, ya me encargare de este asunto más tarde.

-Soffi , encontrada esta noche -pero esta vez corte yo a Emmett.

-No antes que esta viene Anne- dije yo.

-¿Anne? ¿Esa no es la chica del hospital?- pregunto Jasper.

-Si avisaron a Bella para volver al hospital y de paso le dijeron que Anne había muerto.

-Joder debe estar destrozada -respondió Emmett.

-Si, ha intentado llevarlo lo mejor que ha podido pero al final se ha derrumbado- dije acordándome de las lagrimas de mi niña.

-Bueno pues seguiremos con Anne -Emmett se aclaro la garganta y continuo. Encontrada en un callejon a 500 metros del hospital, se aviso por una llamada de un vecino misterioso que desapareció antes de tomar le declaración, desaparecida hace 10 días.

-28 años, 63 kilos, 1,62 de altura, castaña, ojos azules, soltera y trabajaba en una cafetería cerca del hospital.-siguió leyendo Jasper.

-y ahora la tercera victima -dije pasando al tercer expediente.

-Soffi, encontrada cerca de la comisaria, es la que se salta del molde.-siguió leyendo Emmett.

-24 años, la más joven, 55 kilos, 1,58 de altura, rubia,ojos tambien azules, soltera y trabajaba en una gestoria como secretaria cerca de la comisaria. Desaparecida hace 5 días.

-Bien esas son las victimas encontradas en Chicago, contando con las 6 en Nueva York y las 4 en Texas, lleva un total de 13 victimas, casi todas castañas, y de casi las mismas complexiones que Bella.- termine de contar yo.

Hubo unos minutos en que cada uno se quedo en sus pensamientos. Yo no paraba de dar vueltas a la ultima chica. ¿Por que esta era diferente a las demás?, ¿como conseguía arrastrarlas hasta esos callejones vacíos, sin que apenas lucharán?, los cuerpos solo presentaban moratones en las muñecas y en los tobillos como si hubieran estado atadas, y en sus zonas genitales por la violación, pero estas señales solo se presentaban en dos de las tres victimas. Pero los días de desaparición eran muy pocos entre una chica y otra, ¿donde las dejaba mientras las tenia retenidas?, aquí había algo que no encajaba.

-Jasper ¿tenemos el informe toxicologico?- pregunte.

-Si, me lo dieron esta tarde pero no he tenido tiempo de echarle un vistazo -me dijo sacando un folio de un sobre.

-¿que pasa Edward?- me pregunto Emmett.

-A esta chica y a esta -dije señalando a las victimas uno y tres- Las tuvieron atadas, pero si os fijáis bien no tienen las típicas rozaduras de lucha de cuando te atan para soltarte. Si os acordáis de Bella cuando la capturo Alice las tuvo durante casi una semana.- le conté mirándolos a los dos.

-Si es verdad ahora que lo dices me acuerdo de esos moratones.-comento Jasper.

-Pero en cambio a la victima numero dos, no tiene ni siquiera esos moratones, tiene los típicos de una violación.

-Es como si hubiera estado preparando una trampa – comento Jasper.

-Eso es pero ¿como haces para que tu victima no luche -dije señalando otra vez las fotos 1 y 3 – y no grite -dije señalando la foto de Anne -mientras te están violando?, por que según el forense, estas violaciones se hicieron cuando aún estaban conscientes.

-Drogandolas -dijo Emmett.

-Exacto -comente yo – las tiene drogadas durante el tiempo que las tiene retenidas.

-Que hijo de puta -dijo Jasper.

Iba a responde a Jasper cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, no sabia quien podría ser ha estas hora de la madrugada.

-Cullen -respondí.

-Soy el detective Sam Ulley de la policía de Nueva York, necesito que hablemos del caso que esta llevando ahora mismo.

Les hice una señal a los chicos para que salieran del despacho, necesitaba hablar con él a solas, luego más tarde hablaría con ellos.

-Bien dígame todo lo que sabe del caso -pedí amablemente.

-Las chicas encontradas en Nueva York eran todas de las mismas formas físicas, Castañas, ojos marrones, de entre 20 y 30 años y blancas. Lo que más me llamo la atención es que todas llevaban una pequeña marca en el pecho izquierdo.

-Un ángel -respondí yo.

-Eso es, me da a entender que sus victimas llevan la misma marca.

-Si así es- conteste- pero siga.

-Bien, encontramos un piso en el cuál se supone que las llevaba, pero sin huellas dactilares ni nada que nos indicara su procedencia, tambien encontramos varios frascos de algún tipo de veneno que contenia una toxina la cual dejaba un cuerpo en paralisis total e indefensas acualquier ataque, aparte que el tiempo transcurrido entre una victima y otra era al rededor de dos meses.

-Pues aquí parece que le ha entrado las prisas llevamos 3 victimas en menos de 15 días- le dije yo.

-Algo le ha tenido que pasar para que empiece a matar tan de seguido-contesto Sam.

-Puede que sea porque se encuentra en la ciudad donde esta su objetivo principal.

-¿que quiere decir con eso?-me pregunto él

-Que este tipo ya nos conoce desde hace tiempo, hace cuatro años me mando una nota avisándome que planeaba hacer algo. Pero como fué justo después de la muerte de una psicopata que teníamos suelta por aquí mi jefe y yo no lo tomamos muy en cuenta.

-Ahora caigo, usted es el detective Cullen, el que resolvió los asesinatos de aquel instituto- me dijo con asombro.

-Si ese soy yo- le respondí yo.

-Pues me parece que este tipo se la tiene bien jurada.

-Ni que me lo diga, esta matando a diestro y siniestro, y ahora mismo nosotros nos tiene en jaque, no sabemos que paso va a dar.

-Hay algo que no puse en el informe y creo que le servirá algo de ayuda. en una de las victimas se encontró una uña de mujer.

-¿Una uña de mujer?- pregunte yo intrigado.

-si, era de esas que se ponen falsas, pero por lo que pudieron sacar los de la científica, era de un material bien caro. Osea que- le volví a interrumpir.

-Tiene una cómplice con él- dije pensando para mi mismo.

-Eso es, no me cuadraba eso de que le fuera tan fácil el llevarse a las mujeres con él, pero si tienes una compañera de travesuras

-Siempre sera más fácil, por eso sabia los horarios de Bella -dije en voz alta.

-¿Como?- pregunto él.

-Tuvimos una victima, que al principio pensamos que había sido una violación, pero resulto ser una de sus victimas, al principio pensamos que la dejaron aposta para que mi mujer la atendiera, pero al principio solo era una hipótesis, ahora me acabas de dar la pista de que en el hospital de mi mujer hay un topo.

-Pues donde esta ella, esta él osea que no pierdas de vista a tu mujer.

-Gracias Sam por tu información, creo que me ha sido de mucha ayuda.

Despidiéndose de mi, me dijo que tuviera suerte y que los pilláramos pronto. Joder no teníamos bastante con un psicopata que ahora teniamos dos. ¿desde cuando estarian planeando esto?.

Mire el informe toxicologico de las victimas y ahí estaba lo que yo imaginaba, en sus análisis habían encontrado una toxina llamada botulina, era extremadamente peligrosa si se administra en dosis muy altas, se podía encontrar en alimento caducados, pero también se utilizaba en tratamientos contra las arrugas. En algunos países también la estaban estudiando como arma de destrucción masiva.

Esta toxina no se podía conseguir yendo a la tienda de la esquina, la persona que la tiene tenia que tener contactos en las altas esferas, aunque hoy en día cualquier cosa se puede comprar en el mercado negro.

Llame a Emmett y a Jasper para contarles todo lo que el detective Ulley me había contado por teléfono, y lo que decía el informe toxicologico, era increíble hasta que estremos una persona llegaba a perder la cabeza.

-Creo que lo estamos enfocando mal -dije yo después de una hora de mirar los informes.

-¿Puedes explicarte un poco?- dijo Emmett.

-Si la venganza es contra mi, y quieren hacer daño a Bella ¿por que matar a todas estas mujeres?¿por que no atacarla directamente a ella?-pregunte yo.

-Por que esta loco.-respondí Jasper.

-Buena respuesta- dije yo, los tres rompimos a reír, como nunca, a veces necesitamos de nuestras bromas para no volvernos locos.

Estuvimos durante dos horas más dando algunas hipótesis, sobre este caso, pero ninguna nos convencía. Cuando eran las siete y veinte decidimos retirarnos a dormir un poco, yo necesitaba estar descansado, a las once tenia la entrevista con los padres de Alice, y no iba ser un plato de buen gusto.

Cuando estaba por terminar de recoger mis cosas, una llamada entro en mi teléfono del despacho, me extraño por que normalmente a estas horas nadie me llamaba, mire a Jasper extrañado, pero el con la boca me señalo que podía ser Bella, lo que tambien era raro, por que normalmente me llamaba al móvil.

-Cullen -respondí

-¿_Como se siente cuando estas a punto de perder algo importante?-_me pregunto una voz que no conocía.

-¿Quien coño eres?- pregunte yo mirando a Jasper señalando le el teléfono para que me entendiera que había que localizar esa llamada.

-_Soy tu peor pesadilla, y no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿que sentirás cuando te arrebate lo que más quieres?-_pregunto de nuevo.

-Por que no me respondes tu, ¿que sentiste cuando mate a Alice?- le dije yo para que siguiera hablando.

-_Solo era un simple peón, como estas estúpidas que querían imitar a mi precioso tesoro. Pero hoy he visto a mi dulce Bella, y te puedo decir que cada día esta más preciosa._

-Eres un maldito cabrón, como se te ocurra hacerle algún daño te matare con mis propias manos- le dije con furia.

-_Yo no quiero hacerla daño ¿quien te ha dicho que quiero hacérselo?, ella me pertenece, lo único que tendré que solucionar unos pequeños problemas que se ha presentado.-_me pregunto.

-¿Que problemas?- pregunte intentando que no me temblará la voz.

-_Matarte a ti y a tu pequeño bastardo-_ respondiéndome a esto, me colgó.

Yo salí corriendo de mi despacho buscando a Jasper , pero me dijo una palabras que me llenaron de terror.

-Esta en el hospital.

No se como conseguí llegar a mi coche, y menos se como conseguí encenderlo, lo que se es que iba por la carretera a 180 km dirección al hospital llamando a Bella al móvil.

-Vamos cariño coge el móvil- decía en el interior del coche- vamos, nena por favor coge el puto teléfono.- pero nada no contestaba nadie.

Después de cinco llamadas estrelle el móvil contra el salpicadero, mi cabeza era un volcán a punto de ebullición, solo sabia pensar que ella estaba en peligro, y que él estaba en el hospital. Un descuido, encontrarla sola en algún sitio, y podrían hacerla daño o incluso llevársela de mi lado.

No se como llegue al hospital, pero deje el coche en la puerta de urgencias, salte de el con la llaves puestas, no podía perder tiempo, mi niña estaba en peligro. Cuando llegue algo había pasado en recepción, había un grupo de gente alrededor de una persona que estaba en el suelo. Solo con verla el pelo supe quien era.

-BELLA -grite.


	10. la verdad de Alice

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 9 LA VERDAD DE ALICE**

**EVOP**

-BELLA-volví a gritar haciéndome paso entre la gente que se arremolinaba al rededor de ella.

Cuando llegue a ella, me arrodille a su lado y cogí su mano, la tenía helada, fué cuando me di cuenta que Sussan estaba a su lado. Tenia su muñeca cogida entre sus dedos, intentando cogerle el pulso. Yo la mire esperando que me informara que es lo que había pasado. Al ver que no me decía nada la llamé, necesitaba saber como estaba mi niña.

-Sussan ¿que ha pasado?- la pregunte mientras le acariciaba la mejilla de mi esposa.

-No lo sé Edward, pensé -estaba muy temblorosa y apenas la entendía- pensé que le haría feliz ver tus flores. Pero al leer la nota se ha desplomado.

-¿que flores?-la pregunte intentando mirar al rededor pero solo veía gente alrededor nuestra- ¿por que no se mueven de alrededor de una puta vez?- les grite a toda la gente que estaba allí -¿Es que no tienen otra cosa que hacer?

-Edward tranquilizate, Bella solo se ha desmayado, vamos a un box para que la puedan examinar.- me dijo Sussan poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Con mucho cuidado cogí a Bella en brazos, y seguí a Sussan hasta el box que estaba libre, empezó a desabrocharla la blusa para poder auscultarla. En ese momento apareció el doctor High el cual era su adjunto.

-Detective Cullen, lamento saludarle en un momento como este- me dijo dándome la mano.

-Gracias Doctor High- le devolví el saludo.

-Bueno veamos como se encuentra Bella, al parecer en la caída se ha golpeado la cabeza, pero no parece grave, eso si le saldrá un bonito chichón y tendrá un poco de dolor de cabeza, Sussan necesito que le tomes la tensión- dijo auscultando le el pecho.

-Doctor High ¿puedo comentarle algo?- le dije una vez que vi que había terminado de auscultarla.

-Dime -me dijo mientras apuntaba algo en una pequeña carpeta.

-Creo que Bella puede estar embarazada, ¿se le podría hacer alguna prueba para confirmarlo?- observe en ese momento como Sussan se llevaba las manos a la boca, y sus ojos se volvían más brillantes por la emoción.

-Si claro, se le podría hacer unos análisis, y en un par de horas se podría saber -comento él.- Sussan ¿la tensión?.

-12/8 -dijo ella

-La tiene alta, pero hasta que no confirmemos si puede o no estar embarazada no podemos darla nada- se quedo pensando en algo -dale un sedante suave para tranquilizarla, estará durmiendo unas horas pero al menos conseguiremos que su tensión se recupere.

-Muy bien doctor- dijo Sussan preparando una jeringuilla para extraerle sangre.

-Detective Cullen, necesitamos que salga de aquí, -cuando vio que iba a protestar añadió algo más- solo serán 30 minutos, la prepararemos para pasarla a una habitación donde estará más tranquila, allí podrás estar con ella.

-Gracias doctor High.

Con todo el dolor de mi alma deje a Bella en esa camilla acompañada de Sussan, quería quedarme con ella para protegerla, ahora se la veía más vulnerable. Cuando salí de nuevo hacia la recepción de urgencias, Jasper, Emmett e incluso Rosali estaban allí esperándome.

-Edward ¿como esta Bella? -me pregunto Rosali preocupada- Cuando hemos llegado nos han informado que la tenían que ingresar.

-No te preocupes, solo sera por unas horas- la dije para tranquilizarla.

-¿que ha ocurrido?-me pregunto Emmett.

-Ese cabrón ha estado aquí- dijo Jasper entre dientes.

-La a observado, y parece ser que ahora también se dedica a mandar flores- respondí cuando me fijaba en el ramo de flores que había en la mesa de recepción.

Me diriji hacia ella, y me fije que una de las recepcionistas estaba muy nerviosa, no quería mirarme a los ojos. Marí me conocía muy bien y sabia que en ese momento no era para que me estuviera tonteando.

-Marí ¿quien las ha enviado?- la pregunte fijándome bien en el ramo.

-Te juro que no lo sé Edward, hemos dejado solo la centralita 10 minutos por que llegaba un herido de arma blanca y cuando hemos vuelto Eleonor y yo el ramo estaba encima.- sus ojos se estaban llenándose de lagrimas, pero yo en ese momento no sentía ninguna piedad, mi niña había estado en peligro y nadie se había fijado en nada.

-¿Donde esta la tarjeta?- la pregunte apretando los dientes.

-No lo sé, cuando Bella se desmayo vino mucha gente, no se quien pudo cogerla. oh incluso pudiendo tirarla a la basura, no sé que fué lo que paso con ella.

-Joder- grite

-Edward tranquilo la pobre chica no tiene la culpa- dijo agarrándome del brazo para separarme de ella.

-No aquí el único que tiene la culpa es ese cabrón que esta jugando con nosotros como quiere y ya me esta tocando demasiado los cojones.- dije con mucha ira- Emmett quiero a los de científica aquí, y quiero un grupo de hombres rebuscando la puta nota ya.

-Edward esa operación al menos se tardara una hora en montarla.-dijo el cogiendo el móvil.

-Lo quiero en media hora, no quiero que las pistas se enfríen y se nos vuelva a escapar ese cabrón.- dije cogiendo yo también el móvil, tenia que llamar a comisaria para retrasar la hora de la entrevista con los padres de Alice.

Pasada la media hora que me dijeron que tardarían en acomodar a Bella, una de las auxiliares, vino a buscarme, le comente a Rosali que necesitaba que se quedara con ella sobre la una ya que yo me tendría que ir y no quería dejar a Bella sola. En ese momento 10 de los hombres de la comisaria y los de científica estaban recogiendo pistas y registrando los cubos de basura, los suelos y preguntando a la gente y personal del hospital por la nota del ramo.

En el ramo se encontraron algunas huellas, pero lo tenían que mandar al laboratorio para que las compararán con la base de datos. Yo decidí subir a la habitación de Bella para estar con ella, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien.

Al entrar en su habitación la vi acostada en la cama, tenia un gotero inyectado, me imagino que seria suero ya que llevaba muchas horas sin comer. Parecía un ángel, estaba más pálida que lo normal y bajo sus enormes ojos se le notaban unas grandes ojeras. Si fuera verdad que estuviera embarazada tendría que acortar las horas de la residencia.

Quizá a ella no le hiciese mucha gracia el estarlo al principio ya que sacrificaría un poco su residencia, pero estoy seguro que lo aceptaría, necesitaría cuidarse más, tendría que pensar en su salud y en la de mi hijo. Mi único pensamiento era en encontrar a ese hijo de puta lo antes posible, ya no solo iba a atentar contra mi vida, sino también contra la de mi hijo.

Pero había algunas cosas que no entendía, ¿como era posible que el se hubiera enterado antes que nosotros que estaba embarazada?, tendría que hablar lo con Bella cuando se despertará

Después de leer un poco una revista que había en la mesilla, me recosté con Bella en su cama con cuidado de no hacerla daño, su cuerpo caliente me empezó a calentar el mio. Cuanto terror había sentido al enterarme que había estado cerca de ella, cuantas imágenes terribles me pasaron en el momento que no me cogía el móvil. La apreté más fuerte contra mi cuerpo. Dios mio no permitas que se la lleven de mi lado. Posando mi mano en su estomago pedí también por mi niño si es que existía que tampoco le ocurriera nada a él.

Mi busca empezó a sonar, era una llamada de la comisaria, pero por ahora lo deje pasar, no necesitaba más malas noticias, necesitaba sentir que mi reina estaba salvo con migo.

-Edward -sentí que alguien me movía del hombro- Edward levanta necesito hablar contigo- ahora si reconocí la voz, abrí los ojos y vi a Sussan al lado de la cama.

-¿Que pasa? - debía haberme quedado dormido por que no había escuchado ni abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-Tengo los resultados de los análisis de Bella, y tenias razón esta embarazada.- me dijo con una sonrisa. A mi me apareció otra de oreja a oreja.

Un niño dios mio, mi niña llevaba en su seno a mi hijo. Sin darme cuenta mi mano se dirijo a su vientre de nuevo donde se alojaba mi pequeño. Mi niño. En este momento le hice una promesa a mi mujer y a mi hijo, los protegería con mi vida, nadie les haría daño así me tuviera que dejar la piel, le encontraría y jamas consentiría que su vida corriera de nuevo peligro.

-Sussan, me tengo que marchar pero por favor no le digas nada a Bella, se lo diré yo cuando vuelva, ahora tengo que marcharme, tengo que solucionar una cosa.

-Vale, pero seguramente la tendré que retener durante una cuantas horas, aunque ya sabes lo cabezota que es.

-Cueste lo que cueste por favor no la dejes salir de esta habitación hasta que llegue, y no la pierdas de vista por favor. Mantenla a salvo por mi mientras yo no este aquí.

-No te preocupes mi niño, yo la cuidare- dijo dándome un abrazo.

Al salir de la habitación me encontré con Rosali, la cual me dio el expediente medico de la señora Brandon, iba hacia la habitación de Bella para dármelo y proteger a Bella mientras yo estaba en la comisaria entrevistando a los padres de Alice, eso iba a ser un trago duro, pero ahora estaba decidió a saber toda la verdad.

A la una menos diez estaba en mi despacho mirando el informe medico de la señora Brandon, me habían mentido desde un principio, a la señora Brandon le diagnosticaron un cáncer de útero cuando tenia 18 años, al extraérselo tuvo complicaciones y jamas habría podido tener hijos.. Un golpe fuerte sonó en mi puerta, di paso y por allí aparecieron los padres de Alice, Catherin Brandon y Jonas Brandon.

-Señores Brandon por favor pasen -les acompañe a las sillas que estaban delante de mi mesa, yo me senté de nuevo en mi sillón.

-Usted dirá, no se por que tenemos que venir a declarar de nuevo de algo que ya contamos hace cuatro años.- dijo des preocupadamente la señora Brandon.

-Necesito el historial clínico de Alice desde su nacimiento hasta su fallecimiento.-dije observando las reacciones de los señores Brando, y como me había comentado Bella, la señora Brandon quedo pálida de repente, pero el señor Brando seguía indiferente.

-¿por que necesita eso detective?- dijo ella con un pequeño temblor en su voz.

-¿Donde nació Alice señora Brandon?- La volví a preguntar.

-En el hospital San Johns -dijo ella recuperando la compostura.

-¿Tuvo algún problema con su embarazo, o Alice nació con algún problema?- le di la oportunidad para que me dijera la verdad.

-No todo fué estupendamente,- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. El marido seguía con la misma expresión, ni afirmaba ni desmentía.

-Bien se acabaron las mentiras.-dije yo sacando de nuevo el informe medico-ahora me va decir la verdad.

-No se de que habla usted- me dijo alzando la barbilla.

-Tengo aquí su informe medico- se lo enseñe para que pudiera leerlo -por culpa de sus mentiras, mi mujer y mi hijo han estado en peligro, asique ahora mismo me cuenta la verdad o tendré que arrestarla por trafico de niños- la amenace para que soltara esta lengua afilada que tenia, en este momento no tenia la paciencia para tantas mentiras.

-¿De donde a sacado esto?- me grito -Esto es información privada, y usted no debería tener acceso a ello.

-Catherin cuéntale de una maldita vez la verdad- por primera ver se pronunciaba el marido.

-Estoy destinado a escuchar toda la historia- dije apoyando mi espalda en el sillón.

-Esta bien -dijo rindiéndose por fin- Cuando me diagnosticaron el cáncer, me confirmaron que nunca podría tener hijos. Estaba tan desolada que pensé que quería morirme. Pero un día que se recaudaban fondos en un hospital psiquiátrico, me entere de una chica que estaba embarazada ingresada allí. Tenia esquizofrenia, y se había intentado quitarse la vida cuatro veces. Ella estaba a punto de dar a luz a mellizos. Yo ofrecí un buen dinero para quedarme con uno de los bebes, y así fué como llegue a un acuerdo con una de las enfermeras que estaban cuidándola.

"Sus familiares no se iban hacer cargo de los niños y para que los médicos no se dieran cuenta de que me había llevado a la niña, fingimos que uno de los bebes había nacido muerto, conseguimos el cadáver de un bebe del deposito y le dimos el cambiazo. Lo hicimos con buena voluntad, esos niños acabarían en un orfanato, nadie los reclamaría, yo le podía dar una vida nueva, feliz y mimada. Y así fué como conseguí a Alice.".

-¿Que paso con el otro bebe?¿y con la madre?- pregunte yo.

-No se que paso con el otro bebe, la madre se suicido dos días después de nacer los niños. Se volvió loca, y por un descuido de una de las enfermeras consiguió un espejo el cual rompió y con un trozo se consiguió cortar las venas, cuando la encontraron era demasiado tarde.

-La enfermedad que tenia la madre de Alice ¿podía ser genética? -pregunte yo

-Creo que si, Alice empezó a tener síntomas con seis años. Era demasiado posesiva con sus cosas, no dejaba que ninguna niña se acercara a ellas. Como teníamos la sensación de que siempre estaba sola, la compramos un perrito, a los pocos días hubo que llevarle al veterinario, al parecer alguien le había dado un trozo de carne con clavos.

-Ella misma le auto lesiono.- confirme.

-si, decía que si estaba en una vida mejor, siempre estaría con ella y nadie podría jugar con él. A la única niña que dejo entrar en su vida fué a Bella, pero se volvió igual de posesiva que con el perrito.- siguió contando su padre.

-No dejaba que ningún niño se acercara a ella. Pero con al tiempo parece ser que se tranquilizo e intento conseguir nuevos amigos, hasta que hizo lo del instituto.

-¿Por que no la llevaron a un especialista?- pregunte mirando a los dos.

-Lo intentamos, pero ella se negó en redondo a ir. Nos amenazo que si la llevábamos a uno se cortaría las venas. Sentí tanto terror a que lo intentara que dejamos de insistir.

-Y luego cuando se iba haciendo más mayor parecía que se empezaba a centrar.

-La obsesión de las serpientes ¿saben más o menos de donde le vino?

-Cuando tuvo la pelea con Bella, empezó a juntase con una pandilla de chicos. Ellos creían que cada persona tiene su alma separada. La parte buena la del ángel, y la parte mala la de la serpiente, cada miembro del grupo se busco su mitad pero al parecer Alice, tenia más partes de serpiente,por eso busco su otra mitad, y para ella era Bella una buena chica que nunca hacia mal a nadie, un verdadero ángel.

-¿En serio se creyó toda esa mierda?- pregunte yo incrédulo.

-Al parecer si- dijo la señora Brandon- Alice tenia la mente muy débil, y cualquier cosa que le contarán ella se la creería, por eso cuando intento matar a Bella, según lo que le habían dicho, era para que las dos partes de su alma se reunieran de nuevo.

Esto era increíble, no solo estaba loca sino que una panda de desquiciados, la volvieron más loca todavía con esas tonterías del alma partido y demás historietas.

-¿Donde narices conoció a esa gente, estaban en el internado?

-si pero se les expulso inmediatamente cuando se supo de sus actividades fuera de la ley, consistían en orgías con menores, sacrificios de animales, y demás cosas para reclamar los favores del demonio, para no levantar sospechas, la expulsión de esos chicos se hizo en la intimidad, ni los demás chicos del internado lo supieron.-Joder que locura.

-Nuestra Alice, era una buena chica- dijo la señora Brandon- solo quisimos protegerla.

-Con mentiras, -dije yo- mentiras que probocarón la muerte de varios chicos, y el intento de asesinato de mi mujer.-Si se le hubiera puesto tratamiento antes, seguramente Alice no hubiera llegado hasta este extremo, y ahora por favor, siento despedirlos de este modo pero me tengo que ir- estaba furioso por que la intentaran justificar, no tenia ninguna escusa ni ellos, por permitirla llegar a este extremo, ni ella por seguir el juego a una panda de locos.

Una vez que salieron por la puerta, quise marcharme en ese momento, quería ver a mi reina, pero algunas cosas que había dicho la señora Brandon me vinieron a la cabeza. Alice tenia una hermana o un hermano mellizo, pero ¿seguiría vivo?, creo que Rosali ya tiene un trabajo por donde empezar.


	11. sorpresas

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 10 SORPRESAS**

**BVOP**

Me desperté desorientada sin saber exactamente donde estaba. No sabia en concreto que me había ocurrido, intente abrir de nuevo los ojos pero una luz cegadora me volvió hacer que los cerrara de inmediato.

Oí murmullos al lado izquierdo de donde estaba tumbada pero no los entendía exactamente, intente hacerme notar, pero de mi garganta no salia ni un misero ruido, o eso pensé yo, por que sentí una presión en una de mis manos. Volví abrí mis ojos y las figuras empezaron a aclararse, Sussan era la que tenia mi mano sujeta, y Rosali estaba a su lado. Intente volver a hablar pero mi voz salio más ronca de lo normal.

-Que ¿que ha pasado?- las pregunte.

-No hables mucho -respondió Sussan- te desmayaste y te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-No me acuerdo de nada, - la dije mirándola a ella

-¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- me pregunto Rosali.

Cerré los ojos un segundo, y como una película de terror todo volvió a mi mente, las pisadas que me seguían en el pasillo, el ramo de flores, la nota...Estaba aquí, de repente mi pulso se acelero, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

-No ha sido una pesadilla ¿verdad?- le pregunte a Rosali con miedo.

-No, lo siento- dijo bajando su mirada- pero lo vamos a coger no te alteres.

-Estuvo aquí, en el hospital, me siguió, no me lo imagine.-mi respiración se volvió otra vez acelerada.

-Bella tranquilizate, si no lo haces me obligaras a sedarte de nuevo.-dijo Sussan mirando los monitores.

-No, no lo hagas, necesito estar despierta- dije respirando hondo para relajarme.-Si tu estas aquí-dije señalando a Rosali- ¿Donde esta Edward?.

-Se tuvo que ir hace una media hora, tenia la entrevista con los padres de Alice- claro se me había olvidado-pero estuvo aquí contigo, desde que te encontró en el suelo-yo mire a Sussan pidiendo una explicación.

-Te acababas de desmayar cuando a los segundos llego él -dijo Sussan.

-Dios se pondría como loco-dije poniendo mis manos en mi cara.

-Hombre muy relajado no estaría- dijo Rosali intentando no reírse.

-Ya le conocéis, siempre hace una montaña de un grano de arena- dije yo también riéndome.

-No te lo imaginas, una vez que te dejo en manos de Sussan y High se puso como un loco a dar ordenes, tiene a la mitad de la comisaria buscando la dichosa nota que venia con el ramo. -dijo Rosali riéndose.

-¿ y tu porque estas aquí?- pregunte mirándola extrañada.

-Yo por ahora soy tu escolta personal, hasta que el vuelva- dijo hinchando el pecho- al menos agradezco el trabajo, sino estaría mirando también cubos de la basura como los de abajo -dijo ya estallando en risas.

Rosali me estuvo contando como tenían a todos buscando por los suelos, los cubos de basura, y preguntando a todo el personal por la dichosa nota que me habían enviado con las flores. Yo no recordaba que había pasado con ella. Se que la había soltado cuando la leí pero fue la ultima vez que la vi, después me desmaye.

-Sussan, ayudame a levantarme, ya estoy bien y necesito salir de esta cama- la dije.

-Pues querida amiga, va a ser que no, hasta que no venga el doctor High a darte el alta, debes guardar reposo.-me dijo Sussan con una sonrisa.

-No me puedes hacer esto Sussan, estoy bien, ah-dije tocándome la cabeza.-¿Por que me duele la cabeza?

-Por que te golpeaste contra el suelo cuando caíste, ahora tienes un buen chichón en ella.-dijo Sussan mirándome donde tenia el golpe.

-Bueno al menos podría haber sido peor- dije resignada- tendré que esperar.

-Buena chica, ahora yo me tengo que ir, te dejare con Rosali- dijo dándome un beso en la frente y marchándose.

Tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle a Rosali, que no sabia por donde empezar, pero lo que más me extrañaba es por que había llegado tan rápido Edward, cuando ni siquiera pude hablar con él.

-Rosali,¿me contaras lo que ha pasado?- la pregunte.

-No se Bella, el doctor High me ha dicho que necesitas un poco de tranquilidad, has tenido la tensión muy alta, y debes relajarte por eso te sedaron.

-Por favor Rosali -dije haciéndole un puchero.

-Joder, Edward me va a matar -dijo en un murmullo -muy bien que quieres saber.

-¿Como llego Edward tan rápido?- la pregunte.

-Ese cabrón le llamo a comisaría, localizamos la llamada y descubrimos que estaba aquí.-dijo -al parecer llamo desde una cabina de teléfonos, los de científica están sacando huellas de todos los teléfonos del hospital- dijo entre risas.

-Pero- dije yo riéndome- les saldrá millones de huellas! -dije yo riéndome también.

-ya pero conoces a tu marido, los volverá locos a los de científica si no consiguen algo. -Las dos estuvimos riéndonos un rato, hasta que me acorde de algo.

-Rosali necesito que me hagas un favor- dije.

-no te voy a sacar de la habitación-dijo ella señalándome con el dedo.

-no hombre, necesito que vallas a mi taquilla a coger una carpeta que tengo allí.-la comente- tengo la llave en mi bata.

-Espera que la busco- fue a rebuscar en mi bata medica hasta que la encontró-¿que hay en esa carpeta?- me pregunto.

-Cuando la traigas te lo diré.

Estuve como 20 minutos esperando a que Rosali volviera, pero al ver que no lo hacia decidí levantarme para ir a buscarla, cuando ya tenia los dos pies fuera de la cama, la puerta se abrió. Por ella aparecieron las únicas dos personas que no quería ver en este momento.

-Tania que quieres ahora -dije cansinamente.

-Como le dije la ultima vez a tu marido, yo tengo algo que tu no tienes, y como pensaba que estaría aquí venia a decírselo-dijo con falsa alegría a lo que su querida amiga no dejaba de reírse.

-¿Y que tienes tu que tanto le puede interesar a mi marido?- la pregunte.

-Algo que tiene a la mitad del hospital buscando, pero -dijo mirando a su amiga de reojo- no se lo voy a dar hasta conseguir un premio. -mi mirada de repente se volvió oscura de ira .

-Dámela -le esiji.

-No, no -dijo canturreando- primero, se la daré a él y segundo quiero mi premio.

-¿Y cuál se supone que sera tu premio?- dijo la voz de Emmett detrás de ella lo cual yo respondí con una sonrisa- Veamos, ¿Jasper, que cargos ha ganado la señorita?-dijo mirando a Tania.

-Ocultación de pruebas, chantaje, extorsión, ¿sigo?- pregunto a Tania. Yo mientras detrás de ellas me puse mi mano tapándome la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada.-voy a llamar para que me traigan las esposas creo que me las he dejado en el otro pantalón.

-No -grito ella- os la daré pero eso no-dijo Tania con miedo.

-Joder Tania siempre te pasa lo mismo, mira que eres tonta -la dijo Jane entre dientes.

No me gusto como la hablo en ese momento, en este grupo al principio pensé que era Tania la que llevaba la voz cantante, pero al parecer la pequeña Jane tenia mucho genio.

-Dale la puta nota y larguémonos de aquí, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que venir hacer cosas tan inmaduras- la dijo mientras salia de la habitación empujando a Emmett en el camino.

-Tomala -le dijo a Jasper con un temblor -Esperame Jane- la grito a su amiga.

-Joder que mala leche tiene la enana esa- dijo Emmett mirando hacia el pasillo- da hasta miedo.

-Emmett deja de decir gilipolleces y dame una bolsa de pruebas.- dijo Jasper cogiendo la nota de una esquina -y llama a los de la científica que vengan a recogela.

-Abra que llamar a los chicos que dejen de buscar.- dijo Emmett llevándose el teléfono al oído.

-Espera Emmett -le dije yo- necesito que les digas que miren por el ala en construcción.-le dije yo.

-¿y eso? -pregunto separándose el teléfono de la oreja.

-Por que alguien esta mañana me ha perseguido por allí.

Jasper miro a su compañero y al parecer se dijeron algo con la mirada por que el salio de inmediato de la habitación llevándose con él la nota, Jasper se sentó junto a mi en una silla. Me pregunto que como me sentía y lo preocupados que habían estado por mi.

Al poco tiempo apareció de nuevo Rosali, pero esta vez con mi capeta.

-No me dijiste el número de tu taquilla y he tenido que estar probando casi todas a ver cual correspondía la llave, -me dijo mirándome con reproche- ah hola Jasper no sabia que estabas aquí.

-He venido a ver como estaba Bella, y al paso hemos encontrado la Tarjeta- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿donde estaba?- pregunto ella, dándome la carpeta del expediente de Anne.

-La tenia Tania- dijo con desprecio.

-Que maldita zorra, sabia que la estábamos buscando por todos los lados- respondió ella -Bella ¿que hay en esa carpeta que te interesaba tanto?.

-El expediente de Anne-dije con tristeza

-Cariño, no deberías mirar eso, te hace más daño-me dijo Jasper agarrándome de la mano.

-Jasper necesito que mires esto- le dije dándosela por la parte del expediente que necesitaba que leyera.

-¿veneno de serpiente?- pregunto él.

-¿Veneno de serpiente?-dijo la voz de mi marido entrando por la puerta.

-Hola cariño -dije yo con alegría, abriendo mis brazos para que me abrazara.

-Hola amor mio, como te encuentras-dijo dándome un beso en la frente, y abrazándome.

-Bien, aunque ahora mejor, -dije abrazándole por la cintura. El se sentó detrás miá apoyando su barbilla por encima de mi cabeza, mientras esperábamos de Jasper leyera todo el expediente, Rosali me miraba preguntándome que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Esta confirmado esto Bella -me pregunto Jasper una vez que termino de leerlo.

-Si ha si es, al parecer alguien se colo donde estaba Anne y le inyecto el veneno de esa serpiente en concreto. Nos lo confirmo el forense anoche.

-Joder, mira Edward el nombre de la serpiente- le dijo a mi marido.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿es el mismo que Alice intento darte? - me dijo mirándome.

-Así es - Le respondió yo

-Pero, ¿no se necesita un registro para entrar en la unidad de cuidados intensivos?.-pregunto Rosali.

-Si y Angela conoce a la enfermera que lo lleva, había quedado con ella que me daría hoy el registro de la gente que entro.

-Entonces voy hablar yo con Angela- dijo Rosali saliendo de la habitación.

-Edward -le llamo Jasper, al parecer mi marido estaba sumido en sus pensamiento y no le hizo mucho caso-hemos encontrado la nota.

-¿que?¿donde?- sentí como se tensaba su cuerpo que estaba abrazado al mio.

-Lo tenia Tania -respondí yo por Jasper.

-Maldita Zorra, siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman-dijo entre dientes.

-Me voy con Emmett a mirar una cosa- mirándome a mi añadió-Bella cuéntaselo a Edward.- termino diciendo antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Decirme que?- me pregunto mirándome preocupado.

-Anoche sin querer, entre en el ala en construcción del hospital, y alguien me siguió por los pasillos- dije estremeciéndome por el recuerdo.

-¿Que?- dijo poniéndose de pie- tengo que llamar a Emmett, tienen que ir para allá ahora mismo.

-Edward, ya han ido-dije sujetándole de la mano para evitar que se fuera- quedate conmigo por favor -dije mirándole.

-Siempre -me dijo de nuevo sentándose en la cama y abrazándome- mi reina hay algo que tengo que contarte-dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

-Dime-quería mirarle pero no podía moverme sus brazos me aprisionaban y su barbilla estaba de nuevo encima de mi cabeza.

-Estas embarazada -soltó de golpe.

-¿QUE?-grite, pero moví tan rápido la cabeza que le golpee sin querer con ella, en la barbilla.

-Joder nena- exclamo-hacia mucho que no me llevaba algún golpe tuyo- dijo pasándose la mano por donde le había dado el golpe.

-Lo siento cariño, pero me has pillado desprevenida- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y ahora te ríes de mi, que bonito-dijo volviéndome abrazar- la próxima vez dejare que otro te de las noticia.

-Entonces ¿es verdad?-dije abrazándole más fuerte, sentía que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Si cariño es verdad. -dijo escondiendo su cara en mi cuello- Se que habíamos dicho que esperaríamos un poco, pero la verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión.- su aliento me hacia cosquillas en mi cuello, y no pude evitar soltar una risa

-Me encanta la idea de tener un bebe- dije yo después de tener unos segundos para pensarlo. -Tengo que hablar con el doctor Jackson, no podre seguir teniendo estos horarios tan locos, tengo que empezar a cuidarme, y tengo que coger cita con las Doctora Monrou para llevar el seguimiento del embarazo y...

-Para, me estas agobiando de cosas- dijo Edward -primero nos vamos a ir a casa y lo vamos a celebrar como Dios manda

-Y según tu ¿como se celebra como dios manda?-pregunte con una sonrisa picara por que estaba segura por donde iba a salir.

-Como si no me conocieras. Con una buena noche de sexo desenfrenado-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me lo imaginaba -dije entre risas-pero me gusta tu idea.

Después de que me ayudara a vestirme, decidimos irnos a casa, él aún no había descansado, y yo aún me sentía muy cansada, decidimos no decirles nada a los chicos por que si no, no nos dejarían irnos a casa.

Había sido un día lleno de sorpresas tan buenas como aterradoras, pero necesitaba sacarlas de mi cuerpo de alguna manera y ¿que mejor manera que teniendo sexo desenfrenado con mi marido?.


	12. Visitas inesperadas

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 11 UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

**EVOP**

Esto era el paraíso, estar en mi cada con mi maravillosa mujer, pudiendo disfrutar de su maravilloso cuerpo, acariciar su curvas, su pechos …

-¿sabes que te han crecido las tetas?.-la dije poniendo mis manos sobre sus pechos.

-Pero que romántico eres

-Y tus preciosos pezones- dije mientras los acariciaba a los dos hasta ponerlos erectos- y esas aureolas están más oscuros- mientra empezaba a lamerse los y soltó un gran gemido- y los tienes muy sensibles.- cuando los empece a mordisquearlos un poco, cuando supe que los tenia ya bastante sensibles fui dando un camino de besos hacia su estomago -¿Crees que ya nos escucha?-le pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-Es muy pronto mi amor.- me dijo acariciándome el pelo.

-Bueno por si acaso , cierro tus oídos mi pequeño mama y papa van a jugar a una cosa y vamos hacer un poco de ruido- escuche una pequeña risa, y seguí mi camino hacia su centro de placer.- te voy a dar tanto placer que vas a volverte loca.- dije dándole un lametazo en su clítoris.

-Oh mi amor -dijo dándome un gemido que fue directo a mi polla.

Empece a lamerle su clítoris mientras dos de mis dedos ingresaron en su interior, sus gemidos cada vez eran más altos. Arquee un poco mis dedos y despacio empece a buscar ese punto que sabia que la volvería loca.

-Justo ahí cariño, sigue ahí justo ahí-empezó a gritar.

-Vamos nena grita para mi.

La seguí lamiendo y penetrando con mis dedos, cuando sentí que me los empezaba a tensarse cambie mis dedos por mi lengua, quería probarla, necesitaba alimentarme de todo su ser, y así seguí hasta que conseguí que llegara a su orgasmo.

-Estas bien- la pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Si, ha sido increíble.

-pues aún no he terminado, ponte a cuatro patas- dije con una sonrisa mayor.

-Que voy hacer contigo- dijo riéndose mientras se ponía en posición.

-Vas hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo porque vas a cumplir una de mis fantasías- le dije mientras le acariciaba su dulce culo- y vamos a probar algo nuevo que he leído- le dije mientras le volvía acaricia el clítoris. Cuando la vi lo suficiente lubricada la penetre.

-Dios esto es el paraíso- dije echando mi cabeza para atrás.

La sujete con mis manos en sus caderas mientras la penetraba a un ritmo despacio, sabia que ella lo quería más rápido pero necesitaba que lubricara más. Cuando supe que ya estaba lo suficiente con una de mis dedos recogí un poco de su jugo y lo lleve hacia la entrada de su ano. Empece a penetrarla poco a poco con él, al principio ella se puso tensa pero cuando empece a penetrarla otra vez ella se relajo.

Seguía penetrándola a un ritmo bastante alto mientras con mi dedo lo hacia en su ano, no sabia si la hacia daño, pero sus gemidos me indicaban que no era así.

-Edward, más fuerte más rápido- intentaba decirme con la voz ronca por el deseo.

-Vamos cariño, correte para mi, estoy cerca y quiero que termines conmigo- dije acelerando mis penetraciones.

Después de una cuantas penetraciones sentí como su pequeño coño me apretaba al rededor de mi miembro, dios esta era la señal para que pudiera correrme, estaba en el cielo.

Cuando termine totalmente de descargarme pensé que había muerto, no tenia fuerzas para sostenerme, pero con un ultimo esfuerzo conseguí girarme lo suficiente para no caer encima de ella, y la pude arrastrar para tumbarla encima de a mi pecho. Nos llevo unos minutos recuperarnos.

-¿Donde has aprendido esto semental?- me pregunto.

-En la revista cosmopolitan.-dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

-¿Cuando has leído tu esa revista?-me pregunto

-Cuando estaba esperando que te despertaras esta mañana, estaba en la habitación que te ingresaron.

-jajaja eres increíble- me dijo riéndose a carcajada.

-ya pero no me dirás que no te ha gustado ¿eh?- la dije levantando mis cejas y dándole un beso.-ahora mi reina es hora de descansar.-dije arropándonos a los dos con la sabana.

-Muy bien mi amor, estoy bastante cansada- dijo bostezando.

-Duérmete cariño, yo te velare tus sueños. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo ya medio dormida.

El puñetero teléfono me saco de un maravilloso sueño donde yo y mi amada mujer estábamos haciendo el amor en una playa desierta. Joder iba a matar a quien fuera. Salí despacio de la cama para no despertar a mi pequeña, y busque donde deje los boxes, estaban tirados encima de la cómoda de la habitación. ¿Como habrían llegado hasta allí?

Fui hasta el salón donde estaba el teléfono, y me tropecé con una silla, joder ya me iba pareciendo a Bella, quizá fuera verdad eso que dice que dos que comparten colchón se vuelven de la misma condición. Claro que también seria que iba medio dormido.

-¿si?-dije con la voz ronca de sueño.

-¿Edward?- pregunto Emmett entre risas- ¿Que pasa galán, una noche movida?

-Callate Emmett, ¿que pasa?- dije yo de mala gana.

-Tengo una buena noticia y una mala.

-Deja de jugar ¿quieres?- le dije levantando un poco la voz.

-Vale, vale, joder que humor por la mañana-dijo el riéndose-La mala es que tenemos otra victima.

-¿Y cual es la buena?-pregunte yo.

-Que o se esta volviendo descuidado o esta vez hemos tenido suerte.

Iba a responderle cuando Bella apareció por mi visión, iba vestida solo con mi camiseta, y mi vista se fue a sus piernas descubiertas, me quede con la boca abierta y mi cerebro se fué a una de mis fantasía.

Joder esto no era bueno, con ella así vestida no me podía concentrar, mi polla se volvió a despertar mientras me la imaginaba tumbada en la encimera de la cocina mientras la penetraba con fuerza.

-EDWARD- grito alguien en el teléfono.

-Joder Emmett me vas a dejar sordo.

-Pues entonces atiéndeme y deja de mirar a Bella.

-¿Como...?- dije mirando alrededor de mi.

-Era seguro, cada vez que se te pira la mente es que tienes cerca a Bella- dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

-Muy bien listillo, pues vete haciendo cargo del asunto mientras llego, aún tengo que hablar una cosas con ella. Por cierto no puedes contar con Jasper hoy tiene que acompañar a Bella al hospital.

-Vale, yo me haré cargo de todo. pero semental, mantén las manos lejos de ella o no llegaras nunca al trabajo- termino a carcajadas cuando me colgó.

-Será cabrón- dije yo colgando

Me diriji a la cocina donde estaba Bella, allí estaba preparando un café que sería para mí por que según sabia las mujeres embarazadas no podían tomar cafeína. Era una visión hermosa. La abrace por la cintura y me pegue a ella. La bese en el cuello y ella me giro un poco la cabeza para que tuviera mejor acceso.

-Buenos días preciosa.-la dije dándola otro beso.

-Buenos días galán- dijo ella girando su cabeza para darme un beso.

-Eso huele de maravilla, y me viene que ni pintado- la dije tomando la taza de sus manos- vamos a sentarnos tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.

-¿Que pasa Edward?- me dijo sentándose en mi regazo.

-Tenias razón- dije abrazándola por la cintura.

-Suelo tenerla pero ¿en que?- dijo riéndose

-En lo de Alice, fue adoptada de recién nacida. La señora Brandon tuvo un cáncer en los ovarios, y no pudo tener hijos.

-y de la familia natural ¿se sabe algo?

-Su madre murió en el hospital psiquiátrico en el que estaba ingresada,al parecer tenia tendencias suicidas, pero consiguieron que terminara el embarazo, pudo tener a los bebes pero luego por un descuido de una de las enfermeras consiguió suicidarse.

-Que historia más triste. Pero ¿has dicho bebes?- pregunto ella mirándome.

-si al parecer nacieron mellizos, la señora Brandon se quedo solo con Alice, pero del otro bebe no sabemos nada. No sabemos si fué un niño o una niña incluso no sabemos si esta vivo. Tengo que hablar con Rosali haber que descubre.

-¿Puede ser al que buscáis?¿ al hermano de Alice? -me pregunto ella.

-No lo se, hasta que no averigüemos nada sobre si sobrevivió o no, no podemos conjeturar nada -dije yo

Por un momento cada uno nos dejamos llevar por nuestros pensamientos, si era verdad que aún viviera su hermano, quizá fuera él nuestro asesino, tenia que hablar urgentemente con Rosali para poder tirar de ese hilo.

-¿Te puedo comentar algo que me lleva rondando en la cabeza?- dijo levantándose para prepararse un tazón de cereales, yo afirme con la cabeza mientras daba un sorbo de mi café.- ¿Como es posible que siendo casi doctora no me hubiera dado cuenta que estaba embarazada?.

-Nena el ritmo que llevas, no es muy normal, no me extrañaría que un día perdieras la cabeza y no te dieras cuenta.

-oh mira mi niño, se hace el graciosillo. -dijo seria..

-nena no te enfades, es una broma- dije yo con un guiño- pero ahora que lo dices, ¿no os hacen análisis periódicos?.

-Si y el caso es que nos lo hicieron cuando entraron los nuevos residentes, pero los resultados aún no nos los han dado.

-Pues mi niña creo que tenéis un topo en el equipo-dije yo levantándome para dejar la taza en el fregadero.

-¿que quieres decir?- me dijo ella con ojos preocupados.

-Nena, te voy a decir algo pero por favor no te pongas nerviosa.- la dije acercándome a ella- Se que ayer Rosali te dijo que me había llamado- ella me confirmo con su cabeza- él me dijo que estabas embarazada.

-¿como...?¿como pudo saberlo?- dijo ella temblando.

-Creemos que tiene un cómplice, y que ese cómplice esta involucrado en el hospital.-dije yo llevándola al sofá del salón.

-¿sospecháis de alguien del hospital?- pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-Si, por eso sabia el día y la hora que tenias guardia, y por eso también tuvo acceso a tu análisis.

-Ed, ¿crees que pueda hacer daño a mi bebe?- dijo sollozando en mi pecho.

-No cariño, no lo permitiré, aunque te tenga que poner a alguien que te siga noche y día no permitiré que te haga nada.

-Dios Edward ¿cuando terminara esta pesadilla?-yo no supe que contestarla.-Bueno necesito ir al hospital hoy para hablar con Jackson, intentare que me de unos días de vacaciones.

-Jasper te acompañará, yo tengo que ir a hablar con Rosali.-le dije dándole un beso en la frente- voy a vestirme, intentare llegar antes de que vayas hablar con la doctora Monrou para acompañarte.

-Vale voy a recoger lo del desayuno en un momento.

Me fui a mi habitación para vestirme, mientras me ponía mi camisa escuche que llamaban a la puerta, me imaginaba que sería Jasper que vendría a buscar a Bella.

-Cariño ¿puedes abrir tu?- la grite a Bella.

Como no me contesto me imagine que había abierto la puerta ella. Me estaba terminando de colocar el arma en la cartuchera cuando fui al salón para dar las ultimas indicaciones a Jasper.

-Tío necesito que me llames cuando-al levantar la cabeza me fije que no era Jasper quien estaba en la puerta. Por inercia saque mi arma y le apunte era el medico que había visto en el ascensor y no entendía por que estaba en mi casa- Nena apartate de él.

-Edward espera- intento decirme Bella levantando sus manos.

-Quien eres y que haces en mi casa-dije al extraño.

-Cariño-me llamo Bella para que la mirara- es Dimitri.

-En realidad no- dijo el mirando a Bella.

-Nena apartate de él ya- dije con un grito mientras seguía apuntándole. Ella esta vez si me hizo caso, se aparto de él y se puso detrás de mi.

-Quien coño eres y que haces en mi casa- le volví a repetir entre dientes.

-Tranquilo voy a sacar mi identificación- dijo él, pero cuando se abrió la chaqueta le pude ver un arma debajo de ella.

-Primero saca esa pistola que tienes y lanzala hacia mi.- dije sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos.

-Tranquilo, haré todo lo que tu quieras.-dijo mientras metida su mano donde tenia la pistola.

-Despacio, muy despacio-le dije viendo sus movimientos. Cuando saco su pistola y me la lanzo estuve un poco más tranquilo, pero quizá pudiera tener otra pistola guardada por algún lugar.-saca tu identificación y lanzala hacia nosotros.

Saco su cartera y la tiro al lado de Bella.

-Bella recogela y leémela haber quien coño es.

Cuando Bella la recogió y la miro me sujeto de la manga, no supe que me quería decir no quería dejar de vigilar a este extraño que estaba en mi casa.

-Edward es un policía de Nueva York-me dijo Bella en un susurro.

-¿que? -pregunte yo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-Mira -me dijo tirándome otra vez de la manga, yo eche un vistazo y lo que vi me dejo en blanco.

-¿Sam Ulley?- pregunte mirándole.


	13. Trabajando juntos

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 12 TRABAJANDO JUNTOS**

**EVOP**

-Edward ¿le conoces? -me pregunto Bella.

-Solo por teléfono, pero al parecer nos ha estado engañando a todos- le dije a Bella sin bajar mi arma y sin dejar de mirarlo.-¿Que coño esta ocurriendo aquí Sam?

-Baja el arma y charlemos un poco.- me dijo el levantando sus manos.- ambos estamos en el mismo equipo-dije

-Ahora mismo no se si fiarme de ti – le dije con sarcasmo - nos has tenido engañados a muchos.

-Ya y lo siento, pero si me descubríais mi operación en cubierto se hubiera ido al traste- me dijo él mientras bajaba sus brazos.

-¿Por que trabajar de incógnito, por que engañarme a mi?- le pregunte bajando el arma.

-Por que desde las filtraciones, no sabia en quien confiar- me dijo- llevo muchos meses detrás de los asesinatos, y no quería echarlo a perder por que la organización sospechara de las pruebas que se tiene contra ellos.

-En nuestra comisaria no hay filtraciones- le comente mientras me guardaba de nuevo mi pistola en su funda, recogí la suya del suelo y se la tire la cual la cogió al vuelo.-pondría mi mano en el fuego por mi gente.-dije mirándole con reproche.

-Te creo, de estas tres semanas que llevo en Chicago, todavía no he oído ni una sola palabra respecto a la muerte de la chica, que murió en el hospital.

-No solo ha muerto esa chica- dije yo mirando su cara de incredulidad- son cuatro las muertes que lleva a sus espaldas aquí en Chicago.

-¿Cuatro?- dijo sorprendido mirando de Bella a mi- No me lo puedo creer.

-Pues creelo -mire el reloj y vi que Jasper estaba a punto de llegar- nena ve a vestirte Jasper estará a punto de llegar para llevarte al hospital -la dije dándole una palmada en el trasero. Hice pasar a Sam Ulley al salón. Y como por invocación llamaron a la puerta-¿Puedes abrir?, pero antes mira por la mirilla no quiero más sorpresas.

En cuanto abrió Bella pude escuchar la voz de mi compañero.

-Joder Bella si sé que me vas abrir así la puerta cada vez que venga a buscarte, vendré más a menudo- puse los ojos en blanco por que sabia que solo lo hacía para picarme.

-Cierra la boca Jasper que todo lo que ves es mio.-le seguí el juego por que sabia que para el mi mujer era como su hermana.

-Si ya lo sé galán, pero tenia la esperanza que no estuvieras y jugar un poco con ella- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-Sabes por donde te puedes meter tus juegos, es de mi mujer de la que hablas- le dije tirando le un cojín del sofá- anda ven que te presento uno de los colegas de Nueva York.

-Sam Ulley -se presento una vez que Jasper entro en el salón.

-Jasper Whithlock- le dijo dándole la mano.

-Tu eres el otro policía que estuvo en los asesinatos del internado- le aseguro el.

-Así es- dijo él dando una sonrisa.

-Hicisteis un trabajo perfecto en ese caso- dijo él.

-No tan perfecto- dije yo con pesar-Bella termino en peligro y murieron dos chicos más cuando estábamos allí.

-Eso paso hace cuatro años- dijo Jasper dándome una palmada en la espalda-hiciste lo que pudiste y como en los cuentos al final te llevaste a la chica. Y tu Sam ¿que haces por aquí?

-Vengo detrás de una pista de vuestro asesino, el ángel de la muerte.-dijo él

En ese momento dejamos de hablar ya que Bella, salio por la puerta de la habitación, estaba preciosa como siempre con unos baqueros de talla baja y una camisa que se pegaba a sus preciosas curvas.

-Cierra la boca que nos vas a inundar- dijo Jasper en mi oído.

-Calla la boca idiota- le dije dándole un empujón y levantándome para ir donde mi reina.

-Jasper ¿nos vamos?- dijo dándome un beso- cuidate- me dijo

-Cuidate tu y cuida de nuestro pequeño, no te separes de Jasper -me volví hacia mi amigo -Cuidalos con tu vida, si les pasa algo te degollare.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, daría mi vida por protegerla- se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, pero al momento se dio cuenta de lo que yo había dicho-¿protegerlos?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Anda vamos, ya te lo explicare por el camino-dijo Bella empujándole por la puerta-Te avisare a la hora que tengo ir con la doctora Monroe-me dijo antes de cerrar, pero todavía podía escuchar a Jasper.

-¿Voy a ser tío?, que cabrón, le diste en la diana campeón-dijo riéndose, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Volví hacia el sofá donde estaba Sam esperándome y me encendí un cigarro, esperé hasta que él iniciara la conversación.

-Creo que tendrás que dejar eso cuando estés con Bella delante.-me dijo él con una sonrisa triste.

-Si bueno, llevaba cuatro años sin coger un cigarro, pero a raíz de este caso he vuelto a coger el vicio.

-Si este caso es espeluznante pero, según mis averiguaciones, tus solo sabes la punta del Iceberg, no tienes ni idea de lo que hay debajo.

-Entonces ayudame con él, tu llevas más que yo con ello, y yo solo se dar palos de ciego, cada día se tuercen más las cosas y no se que hacer,- le dije levantándome- lo peor es que siento que cada vez se acercan más a ella, y ahora en el estado que esta tengo el doble de miedo que la pase algo.- le dije mientras le veía bajar la cabeza.

-Ayer, intente protegerla -me comento- estuvo demasiado cerca de ella. Cuando me encontró en el pasillo y me dijo que alguien la había seguido por el ala en construcción, me fui directo para allá, pero el cabrón es como una lagartija, se escapa sin dejar huella.

-Pero es un hombre, hoy mi otro compañero me ha avisado, que han encontrado a otra mujer, pero esta vez han encontrado una prueba- dije yo.

-Te engaña- dijo el muy seguro.

-¿Como?- le pregunte yo.

-No te enfrentas solo a un hombre, te enfrentas a más gente- dijo él cogiendo su chaqueta y sacando unos papeles – te estas enfrentando a la secta más sangrienta que se ha podido localizar en Estados Unidos. Estoy casi seguro que esa prueba te llevara a un peón de la organización que no tiene que ver nada con el verdadero autor del asesinato.

-Explicame todo lo que sepas- le dije encendiéndome otro cigarro

-Cuando empezaron los asesinatos de Nueva York, mi compañero y yo, los empezamos a investigar, descubrimos de otros asesinatos en Texas.

-Si esos también los descubrimos nosotros, creo que fueron cuatro.

-Si así es, pero lo que tu no sabes es que han actuado en más sitios. En Illinois dejaron 8 muertes, Las vegas fueron cinco, y en Arizona fueron casi diez muertes.

-¿Pero eso seria muchos años matando?-dije yo

-Llevan casi 10 años matando mujeres. Y cuando se empieza a sospechar de esas muertes desaparecen y aparecen en otro lugar. Son células repartidas por el país. Se hacen llamar las dos almas. Todas esas mujeres asesinadas, según las investigaciones son mujeres que deben morir para que la mitad de su alma que llevan se junten con el alma que lleva el asesino, por eso son sacrificadas.

-Algo así me comento la madre de Alice. Pero lo que ella me dijo es que descubrieron una de esas células en el internado de Bella y expulsaron a los chicos. Menos a Alice, ella se quedo.

-Si Alice era una de sus miembros, seguramente estuviera manipulada por uno de los jefes, o como los llaman ellos un ángel de la muerte. Ellos son los que localizan a las chicas que han de ser sacrificada los peones se dedican a separarlas de sus amigos y familiares, así se quedan desprotegidas para que ellos las puedan atacar y ejecutar. Que sean conocidos solo había dos, pero no se sabe nada de ellos, normalmente siempre sacrifican un peón para que no se los pille.

-¿Todas las mujeres acaban muertas?- pregunte.

-Solo he sabido de un caso que sobrevivió.

-Bella-dije yo.

-Así es, según sus reglas ningún ángel puede sobrevivir a su sacrificio, y al parecer ella lo consiguió por eso están tan obsesionados con ella. Pero lo peor es que es uno de los jefes el que va detrás de tu mujer lo que me tiene descolocado es el trato tan preferente que tiene con ella.

-¿Domo las localizan?

-Son como cazadores, las acechan, buscan normalmente que estén solas, que no tengan a nadie y sobre todo que sean vírgenes.

-¿Por que tienen que ser vírgenes?

-Por que son puras, por eso las llaman Ángeles. Si alguna presa en el periodo de su acecho deja de serlo, es como un fracaso para el peón que tiene que llevar su seguimiento, en ese caso tienen que morir los dos, tanto victima como peón.-por eso me había dicho cuando me llamo que la había mancillado, y la tendría que purificar.

-¿Como sabes tanto de ellos? -le pregunte.

-Porque después de la muerte de la ultima chica, cogimos a uno, pero como te dije es un peón, alguien de quien se querían librar, y nos lo contó todo, menos quien era su líder, cuando quisimos interrogarlo sobre ese asunto, el muy cabrón se suicido en su celda Eso es lo que tienen que hacer cuando un peón cae en manos de la policía.

-Todo esto es una mierda- dije yo pasándome varias veces mi mano por mi pelo -¿Como supiste donde seguirlos?.

-El mismo peón me lo dijo, dijo que tenían que volver a Chicago a terminar un trabajo que alguien había fallado, pero no supo darme más datos. Solo que era alguien importante para su líder y que trabajaba en el hospital, por eso me integre de incógnito.

-No lo supiste a quien tenias que vigilar hasta que hablaste conmigo- le asegure.

-Así es, sabia que intentarían atentar contra ella, pero hubo varias cosas que me llamaron mucho la atención.

-¿Como cuales?

-han tenido muchas oportunidades para cogerla, pero solo están jugando con ella. Lo que más me descoloco fue el ramo de flores. Nunca han avisado a una victima de ese acecho, es como si la estuviera cortejando, preparándola para su muerte.

-Puede que no quieran dar un paso en falso ya que saben que yo soy policía.

-Eso no los detuvo antes..

-¿que paso?.

-La cuarta victima de Nueva York fué mi hermana, y aún así lo hicieron, de tal forma que yo no la eche de menos hasta que había pasado al menos una semana.

-Por eso tienes tanto interés en este caso.

-Si así es,hasta que no coja a ese desgraciado no pararé.

-Tengo que ir a comisaria a ver que ha pasado con esa chica- le dije.

-Te acompañare, trabajare contigo, por que creo que esta vez estoy más cerca que nunca de ellos.

-Bien pues no perdamos más tiempo,creo tener una buena pista, y empezaremos por ahí.

Salimos de mi casa dirección a mi coche, pero cuando estábamos a punto de subir un pequeño reflejo metálico destello en el edificio de enfrente. Solo tuve tiempo de empujar a Sam hacia el suelo cuando se escucho un disparo, sentí un gran dolor en mi brazo izquierdo, sabia que no era grave, en lo único que pude pensar en ese momento fué ponerme a salvo detrás de mi coche.

-Sam ¿le ves? -grite cuando me fije que estaba escondido detrás del coche aparcado al lado del mio.

-No tengo tiro limpio, el cabrón esta escondido en aquel callejón. ¿Como estas?- fue cuando me di cuenta de la sangre que empapaba mi camiseta.

-Viviré- dije con una sonrisa.

Volvimos agacharnos porque un nuevo disparo sonó muy cerca de nosotros, fue cuando vi el cubo de basura que había cerca del callejón. Si tan solo pudiera acercarme a él tendría un disparo limpio, pero primero había que distraerlo.

-Sam necesito que lo distraigas- él me miro incrédulo.

-¿Como coño quieres que haga eso?-mire a su alrededor tenia que pensar algo-Estas loco no pensaras acercarte a él.

-Eso es lo que planeo -mis ojos solo buscaban una distracción, cuando vi lo que quería sonreí. Había una bombona de camping entre la puerta de un portal y otro cubo de basura al otro lado del callejón, si consiguiera darla, habría una pequeña explosión lo suficiente para distraer al que nos disparaba.

-Sam ¿puedes darle a eso? -pregunte señalando a la bombona.

-Dalo por hecho- cuando lo vi apuntar me prepare para correr hacia el cubo de basura.

Cuando le dio, explosiono al momento y yo corrí lo más rápido que pude para esconderme, cuando llegue vi a la persona que nos estaba disparando, era de estatura pequeña y se preparaba para dispararnos de nuevo. Disparo contra Sam desde detrás de unas maderas que estaban a la mitad del callejón.

-Policía suelta tu arma-grite hacia el callejón.

-Ni lo sueñes -me grito, la voz era de mujer y el caso que también me sonaba pero en ese momento no podía pararme a pensar donde la conocía.

-Te lo repito por ultima vez, Suelta el arma o me obligaras a matarte- le grite de nuevo.

-Antes te matare yo, nos quitaste a un ángel y tu castigo es la muerte -Grito mientras me disparaba,

Escuche el pequeño ruido de un arma descargada y fué cuando aproveche a salir de donde estaba escondido, y apuntándola con mi arma salí a buscarla.

-Te has quedado sin balas sal de una puta vez- le dije entre dientes.

-Ven a buscarme listo- Decidió salir del callejón y fue cuando la vi a la luz, era Jane la residente y amiga de Tania en un segundo me había quedado sorprendido, hasta que vi como sacaba de su cinturón otra arma y la dispare. Un segundo disparo también sonó en el callejón. Pero no había sido del arma de ella sino de la de Sam que estaba justo detrás de mi.

Su cuerpo callo en el sucio suelo del callejón, vi sus heridas por donde su sangre brotaba, me acerque a ella y de una patada le quite el arma que seguía en su mano. Sus ojos inertes me miraron, pero del bolsillo de su abrigo asomaba un papel blanco, se lo quite y me dispuse a leerlo.

"_si estas leyendo esto es que has matado a uno de mis mejores peones y no ha podido realizar su trabajo como se debe. Solo quiero recordarte que ella es miá, siempre lo fué y recuperaré lo que me pertenece"_

Volví a mirar el cuerpo de Jane inmóvil, y no pude pensar en como podía convencer así a la gente, ¿tanto poder de manipulación tenia para que mandara a una muerte segura a otras personas sin ningún remordimiento.

-¿Como estas?-dijo Sam cogiendo su móvil.

-Jodido, pero sobreviviré.

-Llamare para que envíen una ambulancia.

-Espera, no hace falta es un rasguño, primero hay que llamar a Emmett. -cogí su móvil y primero llame a Emmett.

-¿Emmett? Tenemos un cadáver en el callejón al lado de mi casa, manda a los chicos.

-¿Como coño encontraste otro cadáver al lado de tu casa cundo tenemos uno calentito todavía en el deposito?-pregunto mi amigo.

-Por que yo lo mate, luego te lo explico manda a los chicos.-dije mientras sacaba un pañuelo para taponar la herida.

-En cinco minutos estamos ahí.


	14. Un día en el hospital

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 13 UN DIA EN EL HOSPITAL**

**BVOP**

Aún me estaba riendo de la cara que tenía Jasper cuando entrabamos por la puerta del coche.

-¿Como puede ser que estés embarazada?-dijo poniéndose el cinturón.

-Jasper ¿Te tengo que explicar como se hacen los niños?¿no te dieron esa charla tus padres sobre la semillita?-no podía evitar tomare el pelo.

-Por favor Bella, tu comentario me ofende-dijo rodando los ojos.

-Pues haz bien las preguntas y yo no te ofenderé.

De verdad-dijo mirando al techo- desde que están creciendo los genes de Edward en tu interior estas cogiendo el mismo humor que él.

No pude más y estalle en carcajadas, estuve riéndome con él hasta que llegamos al hospital, era muy fácil tomarlo el pelo, gracias a ello me pude relajar los suficiente para poder hablar con él. Llegamos a la puerta de su despacho, pero detuve a Jasper, esto lo tenia que hacer sola, y no creo que necesitara un guardaespaldas para hablar con mi jefe.

-A partir de aquí puedo hacerlo sola- le dije.

-Te espero aquí fuera.

Cogí aire y llame dos veces a la puerta. Cuando me dieron paso mire de nuevo donde estaba Jasper, que me sonrió y me levando los dos pulgares en símbolo de que iba ir todo bien. Rodando los ojos solo supe menear la cabeza, debería de hacer un control psicológico a toda la comisaria, a veces pienso que están todos locos. Asome la cabeza y vi a mi jefe como siempre rodeado de papeles. Volví a coger aire y entre en su despacho.

-Bella ¿como estas?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien doctor Jackson, pero venia a hablar con usted.

-Claro siéntate, ayer nos dejaste a todos muy preocupados.

-No fue nada solo un desmayo, pero hay algo que me preocupa.

-Dime- dijo dejando lo que tenia entre manos y prestándome atención.

-Vera, es que ayer me hicieron unos análisis, y me comunicaron que estoy embarazada.-dije con una sonrisa la cual él me la devolvió- pero me preocupa mi residencia, no quiero perderla, pero tampoco puedo tener esos turnos interminables que he estado haciendo hasta hace poco.

-Me alegro mucho por tu embarazo, y en este hospital estamos muy contentos con tu residencia, has sido de las que más has destacado en todos los campos, aunque todavía te queda la rotación de medicina general y pediatría. Pero ayer me dio tu evaluación el doctor High y le encantaría que te unieras a su equipo en urgencias. Pero en tu estado yo te recomendaría que la siguiente rotación la hicieras en pediatría, al menos hasta que dieras a luz. Hay te pondríamos un horario fijo, sin tanto estrés como en urgencias.

-Eso me gustaría.

-Todo esto que te estoy contando primero tendría que pasar por la conformidad de todos los miembros de la dirección del hospital, pero no creo que tengas ningún problema, por que con tus notas y lo eficaz que siempre eres, seria una pena perder una Doctora tan cualificada como eres.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se instalo en mi cara, no me lo podía creer aunque aún no era confirmado, podría quedarme en el hospital.

-Muchas gracias doctor Jackson- le dije dándole la mano.

-Sin problema, cuando halla una resolución a tu caso te lo diré.

Tenia ganas de bailar, pero creo que no sería lo indicado hacerlo en el despacho de mi jefe. Por eso decidí salir a celebrarlo con Jasper que me esperaba en el pasillo. Cuando abrí la puerta él se levanto de la silla que había en frente de la puerta y me miro con cara de interrogación. Pero decidí hacerle sufrir un poco, a los pocos segundos cuando íbamos dirección a la cafetería ya no aguanto más.

-Bueno que, que te ha dicho, te guardan la residencia o no.

-Bueno primero me ha dicho que me vaya a tomar un te y que cogiera cita para la doctora Monroe para haber como va todo.

-Lo de la doctora me lo creo pero lo del té te lo has sacado de la manga, pero te lo dejare pasar, así mientras me tomo un café y me lo cuentas.

Y así es como fue mientras nos sentamos a tomar mi té y el su café, siguió mirándome fijamente. Yo miraba hacía otro lado haciendo un esfuerzo para no soltar la carcajada que tenia en la garganta.

-Se acabo!- exclamo-me lo vas a contar o tendré que ir yo mismo a preguntar.

-Esta bien- dije yo riéndome -que susceptible estas hoy.

-No juegues conmigo hoy, que aunque estés embarazada todavía te puedo pegar una paliza.

-Si claro y luego se lo explicas tu a Edward.

-Mejor olvida lo de la paliza, me da más miedo él cuando se enfada.

-Vale te lo contare, me dijo que me guardarían la plaza cuando diera a luz, pero que hasta ese momento mi rotación la podría hacer en pediatría.- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Te suben conmigo?-escuche la voz alegre de mi amiga detrás de mi.

-Si, voy a estar una buena temporada allí.

-!Eso sera genial Bella!- dijo dándome un abrazo- y ¿Por que ese cambio en tus rotaciones?.

-!Te lo dije!- exclamo Jasper- tienes los genes de un Cullen-yo rodé los ojos.

-¿Los genes de un Cullen?- pregunto extrañada Angela sentándose a mi lado y mirando a Jasper.

-Veras Angela, es que estoy embarazada-soltó un grito y me abrazo de repente, pero yo la hice callar para que me escuchara – pero Jasper tiene la extraña idea de que los genes que ha transmitido Edward al bebe se están mezclados con los míos.

-De extraña idea nada- dijo el con gesto ofendido- tienes el humor de él, ahora también su suerte, ¿que será lo siguiente?.

-¿Que tal su mal genio? -dijo la voz de Edward detrás de mi.

-Edward!-exclame yo-¿Que haces aquí?

-Tuve que venir a que me dieran unos puntos- me dio su sonrisa- haber listo ¿me vas a explicar eso que le estabas contado a mi mujer?

-Mejor no, me das miedo cuando me miras así- dijo Jasper agachando la cabeza.

-¿Que te ha pasado?- pregunte cuando me di cuenta de la venda de su brazo izquierda.

-Luego te lo cuento cariño, pero Sam y yo nos tenemos que ir, ¿como te ha ido con tu jefe?

-Bien, me van a pasar a la planta de pediatría con un horario fijo- dije con una sonrisa.

-Eso estará mucho mejor -dijo dándome un beso.

-!Oye!- exclamo Jasper detrás de mí- ¿por que a él se lo dices a la primera y a mi me has tenido casi una hora sin saber nada?.

-Por que él es mi marido, y le quiero más- Jasper me saco la lengua, y yo solo supe reírme.

-Que maduro Jasper -dijo Edward rodando los ojos- Me voy cariño, luego te veo en casa, y tu -dijo señalando a Jasper con el dedo- como me entere que te metes con ella vas hacer mas rondas que un novato. Vete con ojito.

-Adiós, y ten cuidado no te mojes la herida.

-De acuerdo doctora -dijo con una sonrisa.

No pude apartar mis ojos de mi marido mientras se iba ¿que le habría pasado?, me quedo esa pequeña preocupación, mire a Jasper y el me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sabia que si el no estaba preocupado es que no habría sido mucho lo que había pasado.

-Angela ¿me conseguiste eso? -en ese momento me acorde de Anne.

-Si, se me había olvidado -saco una hoja de su bolsillo y me la dio- la eche un vistazo y parece todo normal.

-No aquí hay tres que no deberían haber entrado para nada -le dí el papel a Jasper el folio y el lo dio un vistazo.

-Dimitri fox -dijo mirándome- ¿quien es este?

-Ese es un compañero ese no debería haber entrado pero hazme caso-mire a Angela para darle una señal a Jasper- esta limpio.

-Vale -lo entendió- Jane Whilson -me miro.

-Esa no debería de haber entrado, y más sola ya que es residente de primer año y no lo tiene permitido a caso que vaya con un adjunto.

-y ¿Tania?- me pregunto.

-Esa tampoco debería haber entrado, no era su caso, no se porque entro a husmear allí.

Jasper decidió ir a buscarlas mientras yo me quedaba con Angela, quería interrogarlas para saber que es lo que habían hecho en la habitación de Anne,pero ninguna de ellas estaban en el hospital, al parecer hoy se habían tomado el día libre.

Nos despedimos de Angela,y yo decidí ir a pedir la cita con la doctora Moroe, para llamar a Edward, pero al dármela para el día siguiente esperaría a decírselo cuando estuviera en casa.

Al dar las 12 del mediodía yo empezaba mi turno, y como Jasper me iba acompañar casi todo el día, le deje una de las batas que teníamos de más, para que se hiciera pasar por medico y así no llamar la atención de la gente.

Fue gracioso cuando uno de los pacientes le dio a Jasper una muestra de orina y de heces, él me miro con cara de asco con ellas en las manos sin saber que hacer. Yo empece a reírme sin poder parar, hasta que llego Sussan y se las quito de las manos. Desde ese momento no se separo de mi, y cada vez que venia un paciente a pedir consejo él me señalaba a mi, para que le atendiera yo.

Así pasamos todo el día hasta que llego el final de mi turno. Decidimos acercarnos a la comisaria para recoger a Edward ya que no sabia nada de él desde que se fue del hospital.

Al arrancar el coche no encendió y era bastante raro ya que lo habías utilizado unas horas antes. Mire a Jasper extrañada, pero si se escuchaba un ruido, y no sabíamos de donde provenía.

-¿La batería?-pregunte

-No creo, tiene que ser algo del motor.

Nos bajamos para poder abrir el capo, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, se escucho de nuevo ese ruido.

-Espera ¿lo oyes?-mire al rededor nuestro ya que se escuchaba más cerca.

-Puede ser cualquier cosa, voy a levantar el capo para que podamos ver si le pasa algo al motor.

Cuando levanto el capo, una serpiente de cascabel salio de debajo, no me dio tiempo a racionar, pero esta se dirigió directa hacia a mi, Jasper me empujo llevándose él la mordedura. Yo solo pude pegar un grito donde unos cuantos compañeros salieron corriendo, pero al ver el animal se quedaron a cierta distancia.

Arrastre a Jasper que empezaba a retorcerse en el suelo del dolor para evitar una nueva mordedura, y les grite a los muy cobardes que me ayudarán a meterlo en el hospital.

Solo Sussan y el doctor High que había escuchado mis gritos llegaron en mi ayuda, y otro hombre que estaba en la sala de espera con una barra de hierro consiguió sacar a la serpiente del motor y matarla.

-Enfermera, necesito el antídoto de la mordedura de esta serpiente rápido!- le grito el doctor High.

-¿Se pondrá bien? -pregunte entre lagrimas

-Si se le administra el antídoto a tiempo se recuperará pero por ahora le dolerá mucho, hay que ponerle morfina para que no le duela tanto.

Le di una jeringuilla con la morfina, y se empezó a calmar pero en su gesto se le veía que le seguía doliendo. Sussan llego con él antídoto que se le suministro con el suero, y el doctor High le izo una incisión en el brazo para saber si el veneno había entrado ya en el sistema.

-Parece que hemos sido rápidos -dijo el con un suspiro.

-Gracias -dije yo sollozando sin soltar la mano de mi amigo.

Estuve allí otra hora esperando que se despertará, pero me dijeron que probablemente no se despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

En ese momento Sussan apareció por la puerta donde le habían trasladado a Jasper, para que estuviera más cómodo.

-Bella, creo que deberías llamar a Edward- me comento.

-Si es verdad, se me había olvidado estará como loco por no saber nada de mi.- fue cuando me di cuenta que me había dejado el móvil en mi taquilla -¿te importa quedarte con él?

-No tranquila yo me quedare.

Fui sumida en mis pensamientos, no entendía este odio hacia mi. Yo no había hecho nada para que atentaran así contra mi vida.

Cuando llegue a mi taquilla, vi que estaba abierta. Habían metido una caja de bombones dentro y encima de la tapa había un sobre donde tenia dibujado un ángel. Mi primera reacción fue echarme hacia atrás y tapar con mis manos mi vientre para proteger a mi bebe. No quise tocarla, pero mi móvil estaba justo debajo de la caja, y había empezado a sonar.

Con las manos temblorosas levante con mucho cuidado la caja y saque el móvil, era un número secreto, no quería cogerlo por que me imaginaba que podría ser él. En ese momento se corto la llamada. Pero una sombra se asomo por el cristal de la puerta de los vestuarios.

Instintivamente corrí a esconderme detrás de unas taquilla, y caí de sentada pegando mi espalda contra ellas, encogí mis rodillas, tapándome la boca para no hacer ningún ruido. La puerta se abrió, y las luces de la habitación se apagaron, una respiración muy fuerte se escucho dentro. Sus pasos se acercaban donde yo estaba y me encogí todo lo que pude para intentar hacerme lo más pequeña que podía.

Mi cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente, esta aterrorizada. Y sus pasos cada vez se acercaban más, una de mis manos sujetaban el móvil rezando por que no empezara a sonar, y la otra tapaba mi tripa protegiendo a mi bebe.

De nuevo la puerta de la entrada volvió a sonar, pero esta vez sonó una voz que si conocía.

-¿Que hace usted aquí?, esta es el vestuario de los médicos no puede estar aquí- le dijo Ben a alguien.

-Lo siento creí haber visto a alguien conocido- dijo una voz muy ronca.

-Pues si busca algún medico tiene que avisar en ventanilla, pero usted no puede entrar aquí, esta prohibido para personal ajeno al hospital.- contesto Ben enfadado.

No escuche la respuesta del otro hombre, pero si escuche cuando la puerta se volvía abrir y a cerrar de nuevo, cuando creí que habría pasado unos segundos se escucho un suspiro correspondiente a Ben, entonces se encendió las luces de nuevo. Yo di un sobresalto y se me escapo un sollozo.

Al parecer Ben me escucho ya que al instante le vi asomarse por la esquina de las taquillas donde estaba escondida.

-¿Bella?, ¿que haces ahí escondida?- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Ben -dije yo llorando abrazada a él.

-Tranquila, vamos fuera y te tomas una tila.

-Tengo que llamar a Edward- le dije intentando limpiarme las lagrimas, pero mis manos me temblaban demasiado.

-Dame el móvil que yo le llamo.

Se lo di, no se que hablo con él por que yo no podía parar de llorar, no se cuanto tiempo paso, desde esa llamada pero, solo se que al poco tiempo alguien me envolvía entre sus brazos, al principio del miedo que tenia me tense, pero pronto reconocí esos brazos que me envolvían.


	15. Una casa llena de muerte

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 14 UNA CASA LLENA DE MUERTE**

**EVOP**

A los quince minutos de mi llamada a Emmett y todos los efectivos se presentaron en el callejón donde había dado muerte a Jane. El forense enseguida se hizo cargo del cuerpo, los de la científica de las pruebas del tiroteo, algunos policías mantuvieron a los curiosos que se acercaban a mirar lo que había pasado, y Emmett, al ver la mancha de mi camiseta se dirijo directamente a mi.

-¿Te han dado?-yo mire hacia la mancha roja y le volví a mirar a él.

-Solo es un rasguño -le dije yo.

-Deberías ir a que te lo vieran- dijo él mirando detrás de mi vio el cuerpo de Jane.-¿Le conocías al que te disparo?

-Si era Jane, la que trabajaba en el hospital, amiga de Tania, y la que pasaba información del hospital seguramente.

-Tenemos a Tania detenida, se encontró un mechón de su pelo en la mano de la victima, al parecer en un forcejeo se lo habría arrancado, se le hicieron la prueba del ADN y salio que el cabello era de ella.

-Esa es la pista falsa -dijo Sam- El peón que tiene que caer por las muertes de las mujeres.

-En conclusión, que se largan -dije yo.

-Si al parecer los días del ángel de la muerte están contados en esta ciudad, están cerrando filas para largarse.

-Ahí que pillarlo antes de que se marche.- Emmett nos miraba como si habláramos chino no se enteraba de nada, aún no había tenido tiempo de ponerle al día a él y a Jasper.

Al final me convencieron de que fuera al hospital para que me dieran unos puntos en la herida, como yo había dicho solo fue un rasguño. Ya que estaba por aquí quería aprovechar para ver a mi niña y preguntarle que tal le había ido con su jefe.

La encontré en la cafetería tomándole el pelo a Jasper, tenía que haber salido bien ya que bromeaba con él y con su amiga. Después de que me contará lo que le había dicho, yo no podía quedarme como habría querido, tenia que ir a resolver unos cuantos asuntos a comisaria.

Las cosas allí se le acumulaban, ya que también me esperaban para el interrogatorio de Tania, y el informe del forense de las dos muertes de hoy. Pero primero decidió ir de visita al despacho de Rosali.

-Pero que guapas estas hoy.

-Dejate de rollos galán y dime que necesitas- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Nunca te puedo decir nada bonito- dije haciéndome el ofendido, haciendo que ella rodara los ojos- Bien hoy te lo pondré un poco complicado, necesito que me busques el nombre de una paciente embarazada que dio a luz a mellizos en un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Me has visto cara de Dios- dijo ella mirándome con cara molesta- Edward con esos datos solo conseguirás millones de nombres.

-Vale, dejame pensar un segundo -empece a pensar en lo que me dijo la señora Brando hasta que recordé algo -Cuando esa mujer dio a luz unos días hubo una fiesta de recaudación de fondos por el año 1.990 – vi como ella tecleaba esos datos y su cara cambio a una sonrisa.

-Bien hubo una recaudación de fondos en el hospital psiquiátrico de San Jhons, pero al parecer hubo un incendio un año después que quemo parte de sus archivos.

-Necesito que me hagas tu magia Rosali, quiero nombres de los que trabajaron allí, y haber si podemos recuperar algún archivo y con suerte es nuestra mujer.

-Dame unas horas, vete a jugar con Tania, te lo tendré lo antes posible- dijo señalándome la puerta.

-Eres genial- la mande un beso y me fui hacia los calabozos, donde me estaría esperando también Sam.

Cuando entre en la sala de interrogatorios Tania ya me estaba esperando, estaba con todo su maquillaje corrido de haber estado llorando, y Sam estaba en el otro lado.

-Edward tienes que ayudarme, yo no se nada-dijo ella tapándose la cara.

-Tania encontraron un mechón de tu pelo en la mano de la victima. Se que tu no sabes nada de esa muerte pero quiero que me hablas de tu amiga Jane.

Ella me miro sorprendida pero se quedo un rato pensando, sabia que intentaría colarme alguna mentira, pero yo estaba preparado para pillarla.

-Conocí a Jane en el hospital su primer día -dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Mal empezamos- dije yo rodando los ojos- haber ahora empieza pero con la verdad.

-Esta bien, se me acerco en una cafetería una semana antes de que empezara su residencia- dijo ahora mirándome a los ojos- me dijo que me conocía, y sabia cosas de mi. No sabia de donde había sacado toda esa información, pero lo sabia todo.-soltó un sollozo.

-Sigue

-Me dijo que tenia que ayudarla con unas cuantas cosas en el hospital, pero que hasta el momento indicado no lo sabría. Cuando llego al hospital, ella fingió ser mi amiga, pero no sabia lo que iba hacer, te lo juro Edward yo no sabia nada- dijo ella soltando más lagrimas.

-¿Que es lo que hizo?- le pregunte yo.

-Primero me dijo que tenia que entrar en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, para vigilar a la chica ingresada y cuando se quedara sola tendría que avisar la, cuando lo de las flores, ella me obligo a esconder la tarjeta hasta que me avisara cuando debía devolverla.

-Y lo de tu pelo ¿como llego a manos de la victima?- pregunto Sam.

-Ella me arranco ayer un mechón pero no sabia para lo que lo quería-dijo temblando- me dijo que si no la ayudaba me iba a matar como a esas chicas.

-¿La viste alguna vez con alguien? -pregunte yo.

-No, solo que la llamaban mucho en el hospital, alguna que otra nos echaban la bronca por ello.

Me separe de ella para hablar con Sam sin que nos escuchara, pero al verla que se acercaba a nosotros le hice una señal para que saliéramos de la sala. Pero antes de salir escuche a Tania decir algo.

-yo no soy culpable Edward, fue ella quien lo hizo.-dijo llorando.

-¿que piensas?- me pregunto Sam.

-Ella no tiene la culpa, estaba diciendo la verdad, y me extraña mucho que la cogieran a ella para su organización.

-¿Por que?- me dijo frunciendo las cejas.

-Uno de los mayores defectos que tiene Tania es que es una gran bocazas, a la primera de cambio ya lo habría contado por ahí.-dije yo.

-Tienes razón. ¿La vais a soltar?-pensé en todas la veces que había hecho daño a mi niña, y las veces que se había metido con ella en él hospital, y una idea perversa paso por mi mente en ese momento.

-La dejare ahí hasta mañana. Tiene unas cuantas cosas por las que pagar, un día durmiendo en la trena no le hará mal- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sam me dio un golpe en el hombro riéndose, sabia por que iba hacer eso él había sido testigo de la lengua viperina que tenía Tania. Si, se lo tenia bien merecido por eso pensé que una buena noche en la cárcel no le vendría mal.

No fueron dos horas como me dijo Rosali fueron cuatro, después de ir a por el informe del forense sobre las muertes de Jane y de la otra chica, me pase más de cuatro horas con Sam en mi despacho, revisando todo el material que teníamos del caso, pero sin la principal información casi no teníamos por donde empezar.

Emmett se paso por mi despacho para tomar un café con ellos. Y mientras esperábamos que Rosali nos llamara hablamos de como le iban las cosas por Nueva york, y sobre la muerte de su hermana.

Cuando sonó el teléfono no deje que sonara apenas, ya que sería la llamada que esperaba con tanto desespero.

-Cullen -dijo apresurado y se oyó una risa.

-Ven a buscarlo, ya tengo todo- dijo la voz de Rosali.

-En 2 minutos estoy ahí.-salí de mi despacho seguido por Sam y Emmett.

Tenia la esperanza de encontrar algo, pero no sabría a que atenerme.

Cuando entre en su despacho, vi a Rosali con una sonrisa enorme, había conseguido algo, prácticamente le arranque la carpeta de la mano. Allí estaba la información que necesitaba. Los nombres de doctores y enfermeras que llevaron el caso, y sobre todo lo que más me interesaba.

-Lori Anne Mcdonald- dije yo mirando a Emmett.

-Ese es el nombre verdadero de la madre de Alice- confirmo Emmett.

-Rosali, aquí pone que dio a luz a dos bebes, uno muerto, que fue el que se llevo la señora Brandon y otro que era un chico sano, pero fue entregado a un orfanato. ¿sabemos cual?-pregunte yo.

-No esa parte de información no la he conseguido.

-Se podría interrogar a la gente que estaba allí cuando se entrego al orfanato- dijo Sam.

-La lista es bastante larga -dijo Emmett dando un silbido.

-Es fácil de hacer, Emmett tu te llevaras una parte de la lista -dije entregándola una parte del folio -Sam ¿Te puedes hacer cargo de esto?- le pregunte enseñándole otra parte- y Rosali necesito que cambies el puesto a Jasper para que venga a ayudarnos, esta en el hospital cuidando de Bella -Cuando mire el reloj vi que quedaba una hora para que saliera Bella de trabajar, por eso pensadolo mejor cambie de idea.-Mejor tu te vienes conmigo.

Así fue como cada uno nos fuimos hacia nuestro destino, no sabíamos lo que nos íbamos a encontrar, seguramente algunos de ellos ni se acordarían de esa época pero alguno debería recordar algo.

Empezamos por el medico que la trato el doctor Wakson, desgraciadamente el pobre hombre tenia alzheimer y no se acordaba de nada. Seguimos con la siguiente de la lista la enfermera Braun, fue la que la encontró en la habitación el día que se suicido, pero ella había llegado ese mismo día de vacaciones y no había estado el día del parto.

En la tercera puerta que llamamos, apareció Paty Norslon, ella si se acordaba del parto, de lo mal que lo paso la señorita Mcdonal, la depresión que le entro después de dar a luz, nos contó que al pequeño que había muerto lo enterraron en una fosa común ya que los familiares de Loris Ann no se quisieron hacer cargo de ella. Pero al otro pequeño en un principio decidieron darle a un Orfanato, pero que al final lo adopto una enfermera que trabajaba allí.

Tenia una casa de acogida donde vivían varios niños, al parecer tenia ideas demasiado religiosas por eso no se llevaba muy bien con las otras enfermeras. La señora Patterson que era así como se llamaba dejo su trabajo en el hospital a los pocos días de adoptar al niño.

No se acordaba de como lo había llamado, tampoco sabia donde vivía con exactitud. Pero Rosali al saber su apellido en pocos minutos descubrió donde era su dirección. Llame a los chicos, y fuimos todos directos allí.

Cuando llegamos a la dirección nos encontramos con una casa bastante hecha polvo, de dos pisos de altura, parecía que había tenido tiempos mejores, sus ventanas ahora estaban rotas, y la puerta estaba cerrada con un tablero atravesado, era como si la hubieran abandonado hace muchísimo tiempo.

Emmett y yo arrancamos la madera para poder entrar en la casa, inmediatamente no dio un fuerte olor a cerrado, humedad y otro olor que yo conocía bien. Era el olor a la muerte. Aquí había ocurrido algo.

Decidimos investigar por la casa antes de llamar a los de la científica, Emmett y Rosali decidieron investigar por la planta de abajo, y Sam y yo fuimos a la de arriba. La casa era como un cementerio viviente, las maderas de los escalones cuando subimos crujían, daba la sensación que en algún momento la madera cedería y que nos podríamos caer.

-Ve tu a la izquierda -me indico Sam.

Empece a revisar las habitaciones, parecían todas de niños, pero en sus paredes estaban llenas de crucifijos y ángeles, era bastante siniestro. Todavía había juguetes de niños en las estanterías, y lo que más me llamo la atención es que en cada mesilla había una biblia.

Al llegar a la ultima puerta el olor a muerte era más fuerte, cuando abri la puerta allí estaba ella.

-Sam -llame

-¿Que has encontrado?- cuando miro encima de mi hombro vio lo mismo que yo estaba mirando en ese momento- ¿la señora Patterson?

-Estoy seguro que si.- mire al rededor de la habitación y vi unas cuatro urnas igual que las que tenía Alice en su cueva.

La señora Patterson tenia las muñecas y los tobillos atados a los cuatro postes de la cama. Al parecer la habían dejado con una buena compañía, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo ya que de su cuerpo solo quedaba huesos.

-Me pregunto como la habrán matado -dijo Sam.

-Primero con las serpientes, que habría en esas urnas, y luego las ratas haría el resto.

-Jode que muerte más espantosa- dijo Sam arrugando la nariz.

-¿Chicos podéis bajar?-grito Emmett desde la primera planta.

Cuando bajamos al principio no los vimos, pero luego al acercarnos a la cocina vimos una pequeña puerta debajo de la escalera que bajarían hacia el sótano de la casa.

-Sera mejor que veas esto -dijo Emmett señalando las escaleras que bajaban abajo.

Bajamos en fila de uno ya que las escaleras eran bastantes estrechas, y cuando llegamos, tuve una visión que me dejo sin palabras.

-No me lo puedo cree.- dije con los ojos como platos en un susurro.

-Son ¿tumbas?- pregunto Sam, al menos habría ocho tumbas tan pequeñas que solo podrían contener el cuerpo de un niño, al parecer, había hecho su propio cementerio debajo de la casa.

-Emmett, llama a los chicos aquí tienen trabajo -no pude decir más.

Salí de la casa corriendo, solo pensé que un niño como podría ser mi hijo hubiera sido enterrado de esa manera me revolvía el estomago, necesitaba tomar aire enseguida. Quien hubiera hecho eso, era monstruoso, y se merecía más que nadie la muerte.

Rosali y Emmett salieron a los pocos minutos, salían preocupado por la forma en que había salido, no debería haber revelado tanto mi estado anímico, pero no pude evitarlo.

-¿Que te ha pasado allí dentro?- dijo Emmett.

-Bella esta embarazada-soltando esto supe que lo entenderían.

-No me extraña que salieras así- dijo Rosali cogiéndome de la mano.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Emmett reacciono.

-¿Voy a ser tío?- pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Muy agudo cariño -le dijo Rosali con sarcasmo.

-Oye no te metas conmigo, eso que hemos visto ahí dentro me ha impactado. Y mi mente no reacciona tan rápido como la tuya.

-A mi también me ha afectado demasiado.-dijo ella. Yo en ese momento no pude decir nada. Esa imagen me perseguiría por mucho tiempo. A los pocos minutos todos los efectivos estaba dentro de la casa, el asunto es que ahora eran tres forenses los que había venido. Y los policías tenían que retener a las cámaras de televisión. No sabia como estos buitres se habían enterado tan rápido de la noticia, alguien tenia que haber dado la noticia.

Cuando estaba dando instrucciones a unos de los forenses mi móvil empezó a sonar. Era el de Bella, me imaginaba que habría llegado a comisaria y me estaba llamando por que no me había encontrado.

-Hola cariño-conteste inmediatamente.

-Edward- contesto una voz de hombre -soy Ben

-Dime Ben ¿Como tienes tu el móvil de Bella? ¿le ha ocurrido algo?- le pregunte extrañado.

-Sera mejor que vengas ha pasado algo muy raro y Bella tiene un ataque de histeria.

Eso fue suficiente para ponerme en marcha.


	16. Las notas de un asesino

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 15 LAS NOTAS DE UN ASESINO**

**EVOP**

Cuando llegue al hospital Bella estaba en el pasillo cerca de las habitaciones de la segunda planta. Estaba con Ben llorando como una magdalena. Tenia que intentar tanquilizarla si no podría hacerse daño ella y al bebe. La abrace con todas mis fuerzas para relajarse. Al principio se puso tensa. Se guramente no me había reconocido pero poco a poco se fue relajando.

-Mi niña relajate por favor -la dije muy suavemente- esto no te hará ningún bien hazlo por mi ¿vale?- la seguí acariciando despacio la espalda – escucha mis palabras, imagina.

-¿Otra vez?-pregunto entre sus sollozos.

-Mientras esto funcione lo haré siempre que lo necesites.-la dije acariciándola el pelo- imagina que estamos en una cabaña de madera encima de las montañas, es un día esplendido con nieve a nuestro alrededor, la chimenea calienta nuestros cuerpos, después de que te he hecho el amor.

-Edward!- exclamo con sus mejillas sonrojadas sabia que estaba Ben al lado nuestro y nos podía escuchar, pero él estaba en su mundo.

-Ves ya he conseguido tranquilizarte, ahora cuéntame lo que ha pasado- le dije otra vez con voz suave.

-Han herido a Jasper -me dijo en un susurro.

-¿como?- pregunte yo sentándome en el suelo enfrente de ella cogiendo sus manos.

-Cuando ibamos a buscarte, el coche no arrancaba- dijo mirándome- se escuchaba un ruido muy raro, y bajamos, cuando abrió el capo-trago saliva como si no supiera como decírmelo- apareció una serpiente cascabel.

-¿que?- no me lo podía creer.

-Jasper me aparto, y le mordió a él.-contó mientras sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.-Esta a salvo le conseguimos neutralizar el veneno antes de que actuara.

-No pasa nada cariño- le dije mientras le acariciaba las manos, pero la mire y bajo su cabeza, había algo más- continua, se que paso algo más.

-si, cuando fui a buscar el móvil para llamarte, encontré -volvió a tragar pero esta vez cerro los ojos como para repeler las imagines que había vivido.- había una caja de bombones en mi taquilla con un sobre , y el movil empezó a sonar.

-Tranquila nena, cuéntame todo.

-Cuando lo cogí, dejo se sonar, pero vi a alguien por el cristal de la puerta, parecía que quería entrar, me asuste y me escondí entre las taquillas. No vi quien era pero apago la luz y estoy casi segura que era el mismo hombre que me siguió por el ala en construcción.

-Tranquila mi vida, ya estas a salvo, estas conmigo.

-Espera, ¿por eso te escondías?.-dijo Ben.

-¿Tu la encontraste?- le pregunte yo.

-Si, cuando entre en el vestuario encontrare a un desconocido, no le pude ver bien porque la luz estaba apagada, pero cuando le pregunte que era lo que estaba haciendo hay se puso nervioso y quiso salir de inmediato.

-Gracias Ben posiblemente le hayas salvado la vida a Bella-Le dije dándole la mano.

-No hay problema, para eso están los amigos.

-Pequeña ¿estas más tranquila? - ella afirmo con la cabeza- bien ¿donde dejaste la caja de bombones y la carta?

-En mi taquilla, no quise ni tocarla.

-Voy a llamar a Emmett para que venga con alguno de la científica a buscar a ver si dejo alguna huella, vete a la habitación de Jasper y no salgas por nada del mundo- le di un beso en la frente y la ayude a levantarse de la silla donde había estado sentada.

Llame a Emmett y le dije lo que había pasado, él me dijo que el asunto de la casa de la señora Patterson iba para rato pero que se acercaria con uno de la científica, le conté lo de Jasper y jamas había escuchado tantos insultos en menos de un minuto.

Cuando termine de hablar con él me diriji yo también a la habitación donde estaba ingresado mi compañero. Cuando entre en ella, vi a Bella abrazada a él.

-Deja de llorar que tampoco a sido para tanto estoy bien, gracias a que fuiste rápida en tus reflejos- dijo acariciándola la espalda.

-Esto no te habría ocurrido por mi culpa- dijo ella aún sollozando yo mire preocupado a Jasper, pero al mirarme el me dijo algo moviendo sus labios que me dejo más tranquilo "hormonas", sabia que algunas mujeres embarazadas las daba por llorar mucho, pero no quería que le pasara a mi niña.

-De culpa ninguna, ya oíste a tu marido, si te hubiera pasado algo a ti o a mi sobrino garbancito me habría degollado vivo.-Al escuchar sus palabra Bella y yo nos sincronizamos con las mismas palabras.

-No le llames garbancito- en eso Bella se giro y me vio en la puerta mirando con el ceño fruncido a Jasper por haber llamado garbancito a mi pequeño.

-!ves! Los genes Cullen atacan de nuevo.

Los dos le miramos incrédulos y al final acabamos los tres a carcajada limpia.

-Como estas hermano -le dije yo acercándome a su cama.

-Recordando viejos tiempos.- me dijo con una sonrisa – pero esta vez la estancia será corta, mañana me darán el alta, me has hecho un análisis y si sale limpio de veneno me la darán.

-Me alegro escuchar esa noticia- dije yo.

-Y tu ¿alguna novedad por el frente?.

-No mucho, a parte de que me han disparado, un buen interrogatorio y una casa llena de muertos, todo normal.

-QUE TE HAN DISPARADO- grito Bella en ese momento- la herida de tu brazo, ¿Por que narices no me lo contaste antes?.

-Nena no te enfades, era para que no te preocuparas, a parte solo fue un rasguño, me dieron tres puntos y ya esta.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, la próxima vez que me entere de esta manera que te han disparado te juro que seré yo la que te degollé vivo- Tenia que calmar a mi esposa,si no quería dormir una semana en el sofá, pero cuando la iba a decir algo mi maldito móvil empezó a sonar.

-Emmett

-Ya estamos aquí, cuando quieras puedes bajar- dijo el serio.

-en seguida voy- me gire donde estaba mi niña y su expresión había cambiado, ahora sus ojos reflejaban miedo- no tardaré, voy a echar un vistazo haber que te han dejado en la taquilla- dije dándole un beso de despedida.

Cuando baje, el chico de huellas estaba espolvoreando la caja y el sobre, pero como suponíamos no había huellas, metió la caja de bombones en una bolsa para llevarlo al laboratorio, y el sobre me lo dio a mi. Poniéndome unos guantes de látex, lo abrí y pude leer su contenido.

"Espero_ que te haya gustado mi regalo ya que las flores y los bombones no te han gustado. Sabes que estoy cerca de ti y que muy pronto regresaras a mi._

_Siempre tuyo: tu ángel de la muerte"_

_-_Eres un hijo de puta -dije yo para él que había escrito la carta.

-¿Que pone? -dijo Emmett esperando que se lo dijera, pero se la di para que la leyera por él mismo-si espera conseguir pronto a Bella, va listo,primero tiene que pasar por encima de mi.

-No eres el único que se pondría delante de ella para protegerla, pero antes que tú estoy yo, y yo tengo bastantes razones de peso.

Le devolví el sobre al de científica, para que pudieran investigar la letra, y decidimos volver a la habitación donde esta Jasper y Bella. Al entrar allí también estaba Rosali, Jasper con ellas dos siempre era el blanco de las bromas, pero siempre se lo tomaba con mucha filosofía.

Estuvimos un par de horas acompañando a Jasper, pero vi que Bella empezaba a estar cansada por eso decidí irnos a casa para que pudiera descansar. Nos despedimos de todos. Todo el camino íbamos en silencio cada uno en nuestros pensamientos, Yo no dejaba de dar vueltas a lo que habíamos encontrado en la casa.¿Que le habría pasado a esos niños?, ¿Y a la señora Patterson?, pero como siempre la bombilla se encendía en mi cabeza al recordar las urnas.

¿Seria posible? No podía sacar conjeturas sin el informe del forense pero por la pinta que tenia su cadáver, deveria de haber muerto hace por lo menos casi 20 años. No me cuadraba nada de lo que me venia a la cabeza.

Tan sumido en mis pensamientos iba que no me di cuenta que Bella se había quedado dormida. Estaba tan tranquila que me daba miedo despertarla. Pero mi pensamiento se fue al traste cuando mi busca empezó a sonar, seguramente era del forense y la verdad no me apetecía nada tener que volver a comisaria y dejar a Bella sola en casa.

Al parar en el aparcamiento de nuestro apartamento mire el busca pero me di cuenta que el número de teléfono que aparecía era el de mi casa. Mire con terror hacia la ventana que se veía desde esa situación, y la luz estaba encendida. Sin apartar mi mirada llame al teléfono de Sam pero no me lo cogió daba como apagado.

Entonces decidí llamar al de Emmett, alguien había entrado en mi casa y desde luego no me iba a quedar quieto, pero al ir con Bella no me atrevía arriesgar su seguridad.

-Emmett, alguien a entrado en mi casa – dije cuando le escuche descolgar el teléfono.

-Voy para allá, ¿donde estas?- se le escuchaba que iba en su coche.

-En el aparcamiento, la luz esta encendida, y me acaban de llamar desde allí.-estaba lleno de odio, estaban en mi casa, un lugar sagrado para mi.

-Joder, no vayas a entrar hasta que no este yo allí, no hagas una locura.-se le escuchaba preocupado por que sabia lo que podía hacer cuando esta enfadado.

-Tienen suerte de que voy con Bella, traete a Rosali por favor para que se pueda quedarse con ella esta noche en tu casa, al parecer ya no tengo un lugar seguro.

-Estamos llegando Edward, respira.- yo mire a mi niña no quería decírselo pero la tenia que despertar para que pudiera irse con Rosali.

-Os espero- empece acariciar a Bella en la mejilla, ella se empezó a remover en el asiento haciendo pequeñas protestas.-Cariño, hay que despertar, te tienes que ir con Rosali.

-¿Donde tengo que ir con Rosali?-pregunto ella medio dormida todavía.

-Te tienes que ir esta noche a su casa- dije mientras seguía acariciándola la mejilla.

-¿por que?-no podía decirle la verdad, si le decía que alguien había entrado en casa, entraría en un estado de nervios que podía ser muy perjudicial para ella o nuestro bebe, por eso opte por la mentira.

-Me acaban de llamar de la comisaria, el forense tiene los resultado de lo que encontramos en la casa de la señora Patterson, la madre adoptiva del hermano de Alice. No me ha dado tiempo de decirte lo que encontramos allí, pero creo que sería mejor contártelo en otro momento- la dije mientras veía un coche acercarse a nosotros.

-Esta bien cariño, si te quedas más tranquilo me iré con Rosali- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No sabes como te lo agradezco, al menos conseguiría concentrarme un poco más.

Cuando vi que era el coche de Emmett, ayude a Bella a bajar del nuestro y ayudarla a montar en el suyo, Emmett se quedo a mi lado sin decir nada mientras veía como el coche de Rosali se marchaba calle abajo. En el momento que vi que desaparecía, desenfunde mi pistola y con una mirada le indique que me siguiera,

La rabia que tenia en mi interior por haber invadido mi vida privada, se fue transformando poco a poco en ira, como encontrara al que había allanado mi casa en este momento no sabia como iba a racionar.

Subimos los escalones lo más despacio que pudimos y al llegar a la puerta de mi departamento, esta estaba entreabierta, yo señale a Emmett que se pusiera en un lado de la puerta al igual que yo me puse al otro lado

A la cuenta de tres Emmett con un golpe fuerte la abrió, y yo con mi pistola apuntando hacia dentro del apartamento pendiente de cualquier movimiento, pero allí no había nada.

Revisamos el salón y la cocina, pero parecía que todo estaba en orden. El primer dormitorio que encontramos que en un futuro seria el de mi hijo, tanbien estaba es orden, pero al llegar a mi habitación fue donde vimos la puerta entreabierta, mire a Emmett para realizar la misma estrategia, él empujaría la puerta y yo sería el que entrara de golpe.

Así fue como lo hicimos, pero al entrar no vi movimiento ninguno, Emmett me codeo en las costillas para llamarme la atención, y fue donde vi lo que él miraba, en mi cama algo debajo de las sabanas se retorcía, me imaginaba lo que podría ser, pero no quería arriesgarme que alguno de esos bichos fueran venenosos y nos pusiéramos en peligro.

Debería de haber unas 3 o 4 por como se movían por mi cama, en la cabecera había otra nota pegada en la cuál estaba mi nombre, me acerque a ella con cuidado, mientras veía como Emmett estaba llamando a la protectora de animales para que vinieran a recoger a todos estos bichos.

"_¿Te gusto mi sorpresa?, eso te enseñara a que no puedes esconderla de mi, ella es mía, y muy pronto vendrá a mi, y para ti tengo muchas más como estas."_

-Hijo de puta, te voy a encontrar -dije gritando por la habitación mientras daba una patada a la silla de la cómoda.

-Tranquilo Edward, si le sigues el juego le das lo que quiere.

-¿Como quieres que este?, ha entrado en mi casa Emmett, en mi casa y ha amenazado a mi mujer y a mi hijo.- volví a darle otra patada a la silla.

El busca me empezó a sonar, ahora si era el forense que me buscaba, Ahora que había enviado a Bella a casa de Rosali si me interesaba saber lo que me tenia que contar. Espere 10 minutos a que llegaran los que se iban a ocuparse de las serpientes, y me dirigí al deposito donde nos esperaba el forense.

Al llegar al deposito nos avisaron que nos esperaban en su despacho, allí nos darían el informe exacto de lo que podía haber pasado en esa casa.

-Buenas noches doctor Wallis ¿que tiene para mi?- pregunte.

-Detective Cullen, tengo el informe de las muertes de esa casa-dijo poniéndose las gafas -veamos, en primer lugar tenemos a una mujer adulta de unos 50 años, muerte por veneno de cobra, aunque también fueron encontradas varias mordeduras de rata, muñecas y tobillos rotos, posiblemente por la fuerza que hizo al intentar desatarse de las cuerdas, y algunas señales en la cavidad donde deverian ir los ojos, creo que se los arrancarón.-se quito las gafas y me miro-me da la sensación que todo esto lo vivió cuando aún estaba viva.

-Nunca me gustaría morir así-comento Emmett.

-Siguiente victimas, tenemos ocho, 6 hembras y dos hombres, de edades comprendías entre 3 y 6 años, muertes por fuertes contusiones, auqnue a las niñas tienen marcas en su zona pelvica, posible violación.

-Las mataron a base de palizas, y encima las violaron.-dije yo.

-si -me confirmo el forense- lo único que la mujer murió aproximadamente hace 15 años, y los pequeños fueron entre 15 y 20 años.

-El haberlos enterrado era como una lección para los chicos que vivían aún allí. Apuesto a que la madre de acogida no era tan angelito como quería aparentar.-comento Emmett.

-Según las pruebas que han encontrado los de la científica, en la época que murió la señora Patterson, habría como cinco chicos más en esa casa.- dijo el doctor Wallis entregándome el informe de los de científica también.

-¿Que habrá pasado con esos chicos?, pregunte yo mirando las pruebas que había recopilado los de la científica.

-No lo se, pero si los tratara como a los chicos enterrados, da por seguro que posiblemente estén también muertos.

Salí mirando de nuevo la lista de las pruebas, y me di cuenta que se había encontrado un diario debajo de uno de los colchones. Me dirigí donde habían guardado las pruebas, para poder tener acceso a él. Posiblemente el si me contaría muchas cosas.


	17. Diario secreto

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**Capitulo 16 EL DIARIO SECRETO**

" _20 de junio de 2000 10 años_

_Querido diario, llevo encerrado en esta casa desde que tengo memoria, hoy he visto como otro de mis hermanos ha tenido que aguantar otra paliza la señora Patterson, le sangraba tanto la nariz que no hemos podido controlarle la hemorragia por horas, y simplemente ha sido por que le ha pedido un poco más de su ración de comida._

_Aquí pocas veces nos dan de comer, y lo que nos da esta asqueroso, no se como vamos a sobrevivir. De nuevo a bajado a uno de mis hermanos más pequeños, estaba demasiado débil para poder quejarse._

_Nadie sabe lo que pasa allá abajo, solo sabemos que los que bajan nunca vuelven a subir. Todos se apoyan demasiado en mi pero yo solo tengo 10 años ¿Como podría ayudarlos?._

_25 de junio de 2000 10 años._

_¿Que pecado hemos cometido para que vivamos en este infierno?, esa es mi pregunta todas las noches mientras la señora Patterson nos lee la biblia. Hoy ha entrado otra niña, es castaña, con ojos marrones, tendrá más o menos 5 año,con piel muy clara, es un verdadero ángel. Su nombre Heidi._

_Tiene un aura tan pura que casi llena esta casa de paz. La peor noticia que nos han dado es que el padre John vendrá dentro de un mes para purificarla. Todos sabemos como purifica a las niñas, pero yo protegeré a esta niña, nadie debería sufrir lo que mis hermanas han sufrido alguna vez._

_30 de Agosto de 2000 10 años_

_Hoy por fin me he podido levantarme de la cama, despúes de haber estado casi un mes en la cama gracias a la paliza que me ha dado la señora Patterson con el palo de una escoba._

_Pero valió la pena, él padre Jhon no consiguió su purificación sobre Heidi. Aunque tuve que sacrificar ha otra hermana, Paula ella no ha vuelto a la casa. Solté algunas lagrimas por su alma, pero contento por que mi pequeña no allá sufrido esa humillación._

_No se cuanto podre más escribir en este diario ya que me a roto mi mano derecha y estas pocas palabras me cuesta horrores poder escribirlas._

_25 de mayo de 2001 11 años_

_Hoy mi pequeña ha empezado en el colegio, todos somos obligados a ir a este internado de lunes a viernes donde es el padre Jhon director. Por eso nadie pregunta por nuestros moratones o golpes, siempre tiene alguna escusa para ellos, nadie nos escucharía por que para ellos todos los chicos somos demonios, somos la serpiente que dio a comer la manzana a Eva. Nos separan de las chicas para que no podamos_

_pervertir sus pequeñas mentes, pero él es el primero que lo hace._

_Todas ellas han pasado por sus asquerosas manos, bueno no todas por que siempre que viene a buscar alguna victima yo escondo a mi pequeña. Siempre pregunta por ella, pero por no decir donde esta siempre me llevo una paliza._

_Nunca dejare que la toque, ella es mi ángel y no estará nunca disponible para él, primero deberá matarme antes que llegue hasta ella. Es la única que me agarra a esta casa para no irme, necesito ser fuerte por ella, hasta que pueda sacarla de este maldito infierno._

_23 de septiembre de 2001 11 años_

_Hoy mi pequeña cumple 6 años, conseguí hace una semana escaparme de esta maldita casa para poder coger algunas flores para poder regalárselas a ella. Conseguí que las chicas de la casa hicieran un pastel para celebrar tan maravilloso día el que nació mi preciosa niña._

_Ella hoy esta radiante, le encantaron las flores, me dio un maravilloso beso en mi mejilla, para mi ha sido el mejor beso que jamas me han dado, es una luz de esperanza, tengo algo pensado para sacarla pero aún tengo que preparar los últimos detalles, junto a mi hermano mayor Lucas._

_Hace mucho que el padre Jhon no ha venido a buscar a ninguna de las niñas, tenemos las esperanzas de que se allá cansado por fin y las deje en paz, no me gusta que las toque pero hay que sacrificarlas para que mi ángel no pueda ser profanada._

_28 de noviembre de 2001 11 años_

_Se acerca las navidades pero como todos los años aquí no se celebra, nadie obtendrá los famosos regalos que todos los niños consiguen, por mi no me duele yo ya estoy acostumbrado, pero me duele por mi pequeña, ya lleva casi dos años aquí, pero la oigo llorar casi todas las noches, todavía tiene la esperanza de que su madre venga a buscarla._

_Pero nadie viene a buscarnos, estamos en el infierno, y aquí solo gana la ley del más fuerte, todos tenemos que luchar por conseguir algo, todos tenemos que vivir nuestro propio infiernos._

_Lucas y yo ya tenemos nuestro plan casi concretado para largarnos, él ha decidido irnos a California, e intentar buscar algún trabajo para mantenernos, el problema esta en que si nos llevamos a Heidi con nosotros las cosas pueden complicarse, pero yo no puedo dejarla aquí._

_No en las manos de esos cerdos que solo pueden hacerla daño. No nunca podría dejarla atrás._

_15 de Enero de 2002 11 años_

_Casi me quedan dos meses para cumplir años, Lucas me ha dicho que ha recibido una carta de un amigo de California que nos espera, tiene todo preparado para cuando lleguemos, hemos decidido esperar esos dos meses para irnos, tengo la esperanza que cuando lleguemos a California todo nos ira muy bien._

_No puedo contarle mis planes a mi pequeña, ya que le entrara el pánico, no quiero hacerla nada para asustarla, tiene que estar tranquila para que todos nuestros planes salgan bien._

_3 de marzo de 2002 12 años_

_Nuestros planes se tienen que retrasar, hoy Lucas ha sufrido uno de nuestros accidentes, solamente por proteger a mi ángel. _

_No estaba en casa ya que tenia revisión medica, y aprovecharon que no estaba para que el padre Jhon viniera a buscar a Heidi. Lucas se puso en su camino, mientras que los demás chicos la escondian._

_A ellos solos los castigaron sin comer durante dos días, pero a Lucas le pegaron con el látigo que tienen para sus castigos, tiene la espalda hecha polvo, a parte de que con un martillo le rompieron dos dedos._

_Siempre estaré en deuda con él, mi hermano siempre ha estado a mi lado desde que llegue a este sitio. Y se que siempre estará a mi lado y yo le daré siempre todo de mi._

_Gracias a que pronto se cansaron y cogieron a Lauren,esa niña siempre esta dispuesta hacerlo, a sus 8 años es una magnifica niña, pero es una como otras tantas. Que pena que solo las mantenga en mi grupo de hermanos para eso._

_15 de agosto de 2001 12 años_

_Hoy es un día triste en nuestra casa, Mari a desaparecido, dos semana antes vino de nuevo el padre Jonh a busca a Heidi, pero esta vez fué Mari la sacrificada. A los días siguientes tuvo una hemorragia en sus partes intimas, y hace unos días desapareció de nuestras vidas._

_¿Cuantas niñas tienen que morir para que este monstruo se quede tranquilo?, los chicos están asustados, pero Lucas se empieza a recuperar y pronto podremos irnos, pronto estaremos a salvo._

_Las palizas cada vez se suceden más seguidas, y aunque cuando sucede escondemos a Heidi, algún día la cogerán, necesito sacarla de aquí. Lucas sabe de mis temores. Él hace lo que puede, pero no somos lo suficientes fuertes para hacer nada. No podemos proteger a todos, solo a nosotros mismos y a Heidi._

_21 de octubre de 2001 12 años_

_Han empezado a desaparecer chicos, ya no tiene suficiente con las niñas, estos monstruos cada vez son más crueles. Todos tenemos miedo nadie sabe cual sera el próximo, a mi y a Lucas nos dejan en paz ya que somos los más mayores, por así decirlo no somos a gusto de sus expectativas._

_Hoy mi pequeña la he conseguido sacar un rato al porche de atrás, he encontrado una pequeña serpiente, y la ha cogido mucho cariño. No podemos tener animales, pero por darle su pequeño gusto me la he llevado a mi habitación en una pequeña urna que he encontrado._

_La tendré allí escondida para que ella pueda verla siempre que quiera, por si la encuentran que sea a mi a quien castigue y no ha ella. Solo por ganarme esa pequeña sonrisa que me regalo, iría al mismísimo infierno para conseguir que lo hiciera de nuevo._

_31 de diciembre de 2001_

_Hoy acabamos el año, el tiempo transcurre como en una pesadilla, pero poco a poco mi princesa se va transformando en una señorita, tan pura y maravillosa. Mi necesidad de sacarla de este infierno cada vez es mayor. Se han llevado a Lucas a otro lado ya que dicen que es demasiado mayor para estar con nosotros, pero han venido más chicos, nuevas victimas como pienso yo._

_Les he dado las nuevas reglas de convivencia aquí, y les he dejado en claro que la prioridad es proteger a Heidi, a las chicas les he dejado en claro, lo que va a pasar cuando el padre Jhon venga, ellas serán la prioridad para él, y todas serán las que estén siempre por delante de ella._

_Al llegar el padre Jhon todos sabían cual era el papel que tenían que hacer en esta casa. Al ser el mayor de todos ellos tenían que obedecer todas mis reglas, nadie debía desafiarme si no querían ganarse una nueva paliza._

_30 de marzo 2002 13 años_

_Lucas a vuelto, pero esta diferente, apenas habla, apenas se concentra en lo que se le dice, no se que le pasa. No es mi hermano. Es un cascarón vacio._

_Su mirada esta vaciá y no se donde tiene la mente, la señora Patterson le da unas pastillas que no se para que son, pero que al él le mantienen mudo, no habla conmigo, apenas me mira._

_Tengo que hacerme con ese bote para saber que le han hecho a mi hermano, él nunca había sido así. Siempre nos hemos contado todo. Las palizas han ido hacia mi en la gran mayoría es como si quisieran doblegarme contra mi voluntad, cada paliza que me da me deja mas débil, no se hasta cuando podre soportarlo, pero tengo que ser fuerte para poder proteger a Heidi._

_19 de mayo 2002 13 años_

_Encontraron la serpiente debajo de mi cama,gracias a esas malditas pastillas, mi gran hermano Lucas me traiciono. No se lo tome en cuenta sabia que estaba bajo los efectos de esa maldita droga, pero yo lo iba a solucionar. Yo iba a traer de regreso a mi hermano._

_Mi castigo, tuve que matar a la serpiente a base de mordiscos, y luego mela hicieron comer. Cuando se cansaron de ver ese espectáculo, me llevaron a la habitación de la señora Patterson donde después de atarme a uno de los postes de su cama, me dieron latigazos hasta que me desmaye del dolor. Jamas había sentido tanto dolor._

_Mi espalda se desgarraba con cada latigazo, pero no escucharon ningún grito que saliera de mi boca, no tendrían esa satisfacción, nunca de mi. Con cada golpe, con cada paliza, me hacia más duro. Me iban matando el corazón que tenia, solo seguía latiendo gracias a mi querida Heidi._

_18 de Julio de 2002 14 años_

_Encontré las malditas pastilla, no sabia para que eran, pero solo encontré una solución. Las cambie por pastillas de menta que eran muy parecidas. Las conseguí robar de una tienda cuando iba hacia el internado._

_A los pocos días mi hermano empezó a reaccionar, pero por el miedo de que volvieran a llevárselo decidimos que no debería enterarse nadie. Sus ojos volvieron a tener esa chispa, y yo me alegre de que mi hermano volviera._

_Esta vez, no volveríamos a tener los mismos fallos. _

_24 de septiembre de 2002 14 años_

_Mi vida a muerto, ayer mi pequeña la hicieron quedarse en casa por que vendría el medico a revisarla. Pero cuando regrese del internado hoy, sus ojos no tenían brillo. Algo la había pasado. No quiso decírmelo pero se lo que pudo pasar mientras yo no estaba._

_Lo que no entendía es como los otros no la protegieron, como pudieron llegar hasta ella cuando deje bien claro que nadie debía encontrarla mientras las visitas del padre Jonh._

_Intente acercarme a ella, pero no me dejo, solo conseguí que llorará y le diera un ataque de pánico. La habian asesinado por dentro, y yo no pude protegerla. _

_Habían mancillado a mi ángel, y yo sufría por ella._

_28 de Octubre de 2002 14 años_

_No puedo con esta tristeza, no puedo seguir viendo a mi pequeña que cada vez esta más y mas triste. ¿Alguien puede morir de tristeza?. Yo creo que si, y ella cada día muere más, su alma se va apagando y a la vez se va apagando la miá._

_Sin su pequeña luz la miá se iba extinguiendo. Hasta el día que ella hablo conmigo. Ella sabia lo unidos que estábamos sabia que desde nació su alma estaba anclada a la miá, por eso me pidió la única cosa para que se salvara la miá._

_Me pidió que la purificará. No sabia como quería que lo hiciera, hasta que me entrego una navaja que había pertenecido a su padre. Me pidió que por favor la matara de una forma rápida, una vez que su sangre entrara en contacto con mis manos su alma se integraría con la mi._

_La lleve al bosque que estaba cerca de la casa, junto a mi hermano Lucas. Él me iba ayudar después a enterrarla, y a darme el valor que en ese momento no tenia. Cuando llegamos a un prado precioso ella se puso de rodillas delante de mi. Y Solo dos palabras salieron de su boca. Te quiero._

_Fue el valor que me hacia falta para hacerlo. Con mis manos temblorosas alce el cuchillo en alto y de un solo golpe se lo clave en el corazón. Vi en sus ojos de nuevo la chispa de su alma al sentir su sangre en mis manos._

_Volví a sentir de nuevo ese calor de cuando la conocí, y supe en ese momento lo que sentía mi alma al volver a ser de nuevo una con la de ella._

_A los pocos minutos su pequeño cuerpo se quedo inmóvil, más pálido de lo que normalmente era, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Sus ojos perdieron la chispa de su vida, pero se había ido en paz. La había conseguido salvar._

_Después mi hermano y yo la enterramos allí, para que nadie volviera a encontrarla. Volvimos en silencio sin hablar, cuando llegamos a casa nos fuimos directamente a la cama. No quería ver a nadie. Todos me habían traicionado, solo mi hermano Lucas había estado a mi lado como siempre._

_2 de Enero de 2003 14 años_

_Me había vuelto completamente loco, ya no sentía nada, mis ojos habían vuelto a perder la luz de su alma, mi cuerpo necesitaba sentir su alma de nuevo, no sabia como lo iba a conseguir._

_Ya no sentía dolor, frió,hambre, ni si quiera sentía que mi corazón hubiera vuelto a latir. Lucas estaba prácticamente igual que yo. Ya nos daba igual lo que le pasara a los chicos. Ya no tenia piedad con ninguno. Hasta que me fije en una de las chicas que había allí con nosotros._

_Vi de nuevo una pequeña parte del alma de Heidi en sus ojos. No estaba seguro, hasta que a los pocos días la volví a mirar. Pero al igual que a ella su alma se estaba agotando, y tenia que hacer algo._

_Así fué como después de hablar con Lucas, decidimos también purificarla a ella también. Aquella misma noche volvimos al claro donde estaba encerrada Heidi y al igual que a ella, también la matamos._

_Me sentí bien, volví a sentirme con mi alma de nuevo completa._

_Desde ese día, miraba a todas las chicas a los ojos pero no volví a ver esa chispa, en cambio Lucas si, y al igual que yo él necesitaba complementar su alma por eso le ayude con su primera vez._

_25 de Febrero de 2003 14 años._

_La señora Patterson esta desconcertada con la desaparición de 3 de las chicas de la casa. No entiende lo que ha podido ocurrir pero yo si, están dentro de mi están conmigo a salvo, pero ella parece no darse cuenta. _

_Sigue con sus palizas, contra todos nosotros. Al parecer es ella quien tiene la maldad en su alma por eso mi hermano Lucas y yo necesitamos purificarla. Con un amigo de_

_mi hermano hemos conseguido una buena cantidad de cobras, son preciosas, seguro que a Heidi le hubiera encantado pero ellas tienen una misión. Van a purificar el alma de la señora Patterson._

_El día clave seria el 24 de junio la noche de San Juan*, noche en donde casi todas las almas mas malvadas se pueden purificar, lo teníamos ya planeado, y sabíamos que su alma volvería a estar purificada._

_24 de junio de 2003 15 años._

_Por la noche Lucas y yo encendimos una hoguera para que los malos espíritus se fueran de la casa. Subimos a la habitación de la señora Patterson. Ella estaba con uno de los chicos en la cama, desnudos los dos, cuando nos vio entrar por la puerta se levanto rápidamente, pero antes de que cogiera el látigo, se lo arrebate. _

_Fue el momento que más disfrute, esta vez fui yo el que la golpeo, a la deje inconsciente, pero no por mucho tiempo. Con una señal hice salir al chico pero antes le avise que dijera a los demás que por muchos gritos que escucharan no los quería ver a ninguno allí._

_Cuando volví mi vista hacia la cama, mi hermano lucas ya la había atado a los póster de la cama desnuda como estaba. Yo no quería tocar su asqueroso cuerpo, por eso me dedique a preparar las urnas con las serpientes. Estaba casi terminando cuando escuche un grito, ella había despertado, y mi hermano con una barra de metal se lo estaba introduciendo por su asqueroso coño._

_La estaba destrozando, podía ver su sangre recorrer sus piernas y empapar las sabanas, pero con esto sabría lo que habían sufrido durante años mis hermanas a causa suya. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficiente destrozada, fué cuando me acerque a ella con la navaja que me había dado Heidi. Y fue cuando le dije la frase de purificación._

_-Te cierro los ojos para que dejes de ver las maldades de este mundo._

_Con la navaja le arranque los ojos. Mi hermano estaba esperando con una de las urnas para echarla por encima, yo fui a coger la miá y así fuimos haciéndolo hasta echarla las cuatro._

_Las cobras de inmediato la empezaron a morder, su muerte iba a ser la mejor purificación de todas. Mientras preparábamos las maletas de los cinco chicos que habiamos sobrevivido, aún se podia escuchabar los gritos de dolor de ella. Eran la mejor indicación que algún día su alma se salvaría._

_Cerramos la casa y nos dirijimos hacia otro internado para empezar una nueva vida,este maldito cuaderno, lo dejaria aquí para que alguien viera por todo el dolor que habiamos pasado mis hermanos y yo, pero sabia que este era el principio de la nueva purificación. Habia muchos angeles por todo el mundo, y yo era un ambriento de ellos._

*Noche de San Juan: se celebra en el solsticio de verano, antiguamente se creía que esa noche tenia poder mágico, se celebra en la zona de Europa.


	18. No puedes ser tú

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 17 NO PUEDES SER TÚ<strong>

**BVOP**

Llegamos a casa de Rosali sobre las 12 de la noche, estaba muy cansada, el embarazo me dejaba rendida. Pero no me quería dormir mientras no supiera que es lo que había pasado con Edward esta tarde, quien le había disparado, y a quien habían arrestado.

Sabia que si se lo preguntaba a Edward no me lo contaría, después del desmayo del hospital, y de las amenazas estaba más sobre protector que nunca, sabia que siempre se ponía así conmigo.

Por eso ya casi nunca me contaba nada, no sentía que no me tuviera confianza por que sabia que si. Lo único era que no quería preocuparme más pero con eso lo que conseguía era totalmente lo contrarío.

Después de darme una buena ducha, Rosali prácticamente me obligo a comer algo, yo no tenia mucha hambre pero, ella dio las palabras claves, es por el bebe.

Una vez que estábamos sentadas en el salón, ella con un café y yo con un té decidí abordar el tema que llevaba rondándome por la cabeza.

-Rosali necesito que me cuentes que esta pasando- ella giro la cara para no mirarme- por favor cada vez estoy más nerviosa y Edward no me cuenta nada.

-Es por tu bien desde que te paso lo del desmayo estamos todos preocupados por ti- me contesto ella.

-Pero estoy bien, mirame -me levante y di una vuelta para que me viera- ves, lo del desmayo a parte del susto que me dio, también era por el embarazo, se que podre con ello pero no saber nada es lo que me esta poniendo más nerviosa.

-Bella por favor no me hagas esto, sabes que no puedo negarte nada- me miro con ojos tristes- sabes que todavía me siento responsable de como te trate en el instituto.

-Pero mi niña, sabes que te perdone hace mucho-me acerque a ella y la abrace- a parte no era tu culpa, estabas bajo la influencia de Tania y las demás.

**-**Si pero, si no las hubiera hecho caso cuando dijeron que tu eras la culpable de la desaparición de Alex, no tendrías que haber soportado ni las bromas de Tania, ni el acoso de Mike. Y hubieras tenido otra amiga para apoyarte cuando te paso eso con Alice.

-Rosali, no te castigues por favor -sentía mis lagrimas inundar mis ojos.

-Bella- dijo cuando me vio los ojos llenos de lagrimas- no llores, oh lo siento no quería ponerte triste, pero es que hacia tanto tiempo que tenia esto dentro, y hemos tenido tan poco tiempo para hablar últimamente.

-No te preocupes -dije mientras me secaba las lagrima- estoy más sensible de lo normal, estas malditas hormonas me hacen llorar muchas veces.

-Bueno -dijo riéndose- entonces me dejas un poco más tranquila y para sacarte una sonrisa te voy a contar algo que posiblemente dentro de 4 meses va a ocurrir.

-dime -dije con mucha curiosidad.

-Emmett me pidió que me casara con él.- dijo ella pegando pequeños saltitos en el sofá.

-ahhahahahah-grite yo- enseñámelo – buscaba en su mano pero no encontraba el anillo- ¿donde esta?

-Lo tengo guardado en la habitación, espera que voy a buscarlo -se dirijio hacia la habitación que compartía con Emmett y al minuto volvió con una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo donde seguramente lo guardaba.

Era precioso, un anillo de oro blanco con un corazón hecho de pequeños diamantes y en el centro otro mayor. Se lo probo para que viera como le quedaba, y le quedaba de maravilla.

-Bueno y como te lo pidió, cuéntamelo todo y no pierdas ni un detalle- dije cogiéndola de la mano y volviéndola a sentar conmigo en el sofá.

-Era cuando estábamos a punto de ir a casa de mis padres, estábamos preparando las maletas, y me dejo el anillo encima de la ropa que tenia que guardar, cuando vi el anillo no me lo creía, pensé que no quería casarse-yo rodé mis ojos-nunca hablamos de ello y después de cuatro años juntos, solo tenia la esperanza de ser solo pareja.

-Que pocas esperanzas tenias, parece que no conozcas a Emmett para nada.-dije con una sonrisa.

-y ahora que ya te tengo aquí, quería pedirte que fuerais tu y Edward mis padrinos.-mi sonrisa se hizo cada vez más grande.

-Por supuesto que si seremos tus padrinos- la dije abrazándola.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- dije abrazándome más fuerte

-Ahora, cambiando de tema ¿me vas a contar que fue lo que paso para que dispararán a Edward? -pregunte de nuevo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Vale, pero que no salga de aquí-dijo señalándome con un dedo- te lo pido por favor si se entera Edward es capaz de ponerme hacer informes durante toda mi carrera en la comisaria.- yo hice la señal de cerrarme la boca con una cremallera y echar el candado- me fió de ti.

-Sabes que nunca te descubriré.- dije riéndome.

-Cuando Edward y Sam salieron de tu casa ayer-dijo mirando su reloj- parece ser que los esperaban en el callejón de enfrente, les habían tendido una trampa, pero no te imaginas quien era la que intentaba matar a tu marido.

-Quien-dije en un susurro.

-Jane- yo la mire con los ojos como platos- no me mires así, al parecer era cómplice del hombre que va detrás de ti.

-Sabia que algo raro pasaba con Jean-dije yo pensando en la gente que había entrado en la sala de cuidados intensivos y en las miradas que había echado a Edward de odio- pero nunca pensé que fuera una asesina.

-Pues al parecer así es, pero lo que no te vas a creer es a quien tenemos en comisaria acusada por ayudarla -yo la mire con impaciencia.- a Tania.

-¿A Tania?-ella me lo volvió a confirmar con la cabeza y yo me cabree aún más- será hija de puta.

-Bella tranquila te estas empezando a poner nerviosa- dijo ella levantanose del sofá- como no te tranquilizas no te volveré a contar más -dijo con sus brazos en jarras.

-Lo siento Rosali pero es que no me lo puedo creer, hasta donde ha llegado su maldad contra mi, no me puedo creer que haya llegado incluso a ayudar a una asesina, solamente para vengarse de mi.

A estas altura ya no me pude controlar más y me levante del sofá y empece a pasear por el salón, Rosali solo me miraba como resoplaba. Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a todo lo que me contaba, ahora es cuando comprendía muchas cosas. Ahora es cuando muchas de las cosas me cuadraban. Me volví a sentar y mire a Rosali.

-¿Sabias que Anne había muerto?- ella me confirmo con la cabeza- ¿Sabias que murió por un veneno de una serpiente.

-No eso no lo sabia -dijo ella mientras se sentaba.

-Pues así fue, mi propio jefe me lo confirmo, y me dio su análisis toxicologico, los padres de la chica, pidieron una autopsia por que no les cuadraba la muerte de su hija, y le confirmo eso el forense.-dije mirándola fijamente.

-¿Como se lo pudieron administrar?- pregunto ella.

-A través del suero, pero como me pareció un poco raro ya que hay solo podía entrar los médicos y las enfermeras, mi amiga Angela me dio una lista de la gente que entro para revisarla después de que lo hiciera yo antes de que Anne muriera, y solo hubo tres médicos, uno fue Dimitri, que como sabrás es Sam- ella me lo confirmo- después fue Tania, y a los pocos minutos fue Jane, después de esto la paciente murió.

-Vaya estabas bien informada- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si he hecho mis pequeñas averiguaciones, pero esto Edward ya lo sabe, se lo di cuando fue a buscarme esta noche al hospital.- dije frunciendo un poco el ceño.- a lo que quería llegar es que al entrar primero Tania parece ser que quería averiguar como de protegida estaba, así Jane tenia pista libre para administrarla el veneno.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido -dijo mirando su reloj.- pero creo que va siendo hora que nos vayamos a descansar son casi las tres de la mañana, y tu tienes que dormir, mañana, me han dado el día y libre y se por un pajarito que a ti te han dado una semana entera, asique he pensado que podríamos irnos de compras.

-Me parece estupendo, ya que necesito ropa de premamá, me estoy quedando sin ropa-dije levantándome

-Si yo aprovechare para comprar algo de ropa para mi luna de miel- dijo riéndose.

-Que pervertida eres- dijo yo riéndome con ella.

-Mira quien habla, la que se pasa con su marido en la cama siempre que tienen diez minutos libres, no me iras a contar ahora que solo jugáis a las damas-dijo levantando las cejas.

-Ya te gustaría a ti que te contara mis secretos de cama- dije sacándola la lengua.

-No hace falta, yo tengo mis propias historias con Emmett- yo solo pude rodar los ojos- con el que tenemos que hacer algo es con Jasper, hay que encontrarle pareja antes de que se quede para vestir santos.

-Si ya lo había pensado- dije mientras llegábamos a las puertas de las habitaciones- primero pensé en Angela pero al parecer se ha quedado pillada por uno de los residentes de primer año.

-Bueno pues ya buscaremos algo por ahí- dándome un beso se despidió hasta mañana.

Estaba más cansada de lo que creía porque en cuanto puse mi cabeza en la almohada me quede durmiendo. No sabia a que hora me había levantado solo se que me vino un olor a huevo y tuve que salir corriendo al baño para poder vomitar, sentí como alguien me acariciaba la espalda mientras yo echaba toda la cena de anoche. Pero al menos conseguí sentirme mejor. Cuando levante la cabeza del inodoro vi que era Edward el que estaba conmigo en el baño.

-¿Estas mejor?- me pregunto él.

-Dejame que me lave los dientes y me encontraré mejor- dije mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo. Y así fue en cuanto me lave los dientes, me encontré algo mejor y pude besar a mi marido, -Buenos días ¿que haces aquí?- le pregunte.

-Oye!- exclamo haciéndose el ofendido- si te molesta que haya venido a ver a mi hermosa mujer y ver que tal se encuentra entonces me voy otra vez.

-No es eso cariño- le dije abrazándolo por la cintura- pensé que dormirías algo en casa y te irías de nuevo a comisaria, pero al parecer me equivoque.

-En una cosa si te equivocaste, me tengo que ir en cuanto desayune contigo, pero el dormir, me eche un poco aquí contigo cuando llegue con Emmett, preferí no despertarte, se te veía que estabas muy cansada- dijo mientras me besaba en la frente.

-Bueno entonces vayamos a desayunar mientras tengas tiempo- dándole la mano le lleve a la cocina, Rosali y Emmett estaban abrazados mientras se daban un beso bastante apasionados. A mi me dio vergüenza y escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward, pero sabia que esto iba a desencadenar una pequeña batalla de bromas entre Emmett y él.

-Pensé que teníamos tortitas para desayunar Emmett no Rosali a la plancha- dijo Edward en dirección de Emmett.

-hey, yo no tengo la culpa que cuando ayas ido a despertar a tu mujer te haya recibido en el baño vomitando.

-Eso te indica lo bien que me he portado en la cama.-dijo el con una sonrisa yo solo pude sonrojarme como nunca.

-Ya te digo te a costado cuatro años acertar- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Emmett- dijo Rosali mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca

-No te preocupes Rosali, yo supe acertar después de cuatro años pero estoy seguro que a él le costara otros cuatro para acertar.

-Vale se acabo -dije poniéndome en medio de los dos- esta pelea de gallitos ya se ha acabado, estoy embarazada y tengo hambre después de vomitar todo.

-Tienes razón cariño- dijo Rosali- y vosotros dos, si queréis seguir con vuestra pelea de intelecto -dijo con ironía- iros al salón nosotras vamos a desayunar por que dentro de un rato vamos a salir.

-¿Donde vais?- dijo Edward preocupado.

-Tranquilo cariño, iremos al centro comercial para comprar algo de ropa, esta que llevo apenas me entra.- dije enseñándole el pantalón que llevaba puesto.

-Joder nena no me enseñes así tu cuerpo, podría follarte ahora mismo. -me dijo al oído.

-Que dulce eres cielo, pero ahora tengo hambre- le dije señalando las tortitas.

-No se diga más a desayunar- dijo alegremente Emmett.

Los cuatro con una buena conversación, con la bromas que aún se hacían Edward y Emmett se nos paso el desayuno enseguida, y me tuve que volver a despedir de mi marido, estaba deseando que se acabará esta pesadilla de una vez por todas. Necesitaba a mi marido otra vez conmigo.

Después de ayudar a Rosali a recoger todo lo del desayuno, decidimos que ya era hora que nos fuéramos de compras, necesitaba ropa urgentemente por que mis pantalones ya se iban ajustando demasiado a mi cuerpo y casi no me entraban, y que decir de mis camisetas, parecía que tenia casi dos tallas más de pecho.

La verdad es que fue un día estupendo, me reí mucho con mi amiga, y más aún cuando empece a meterme con ella en la tiendo de Victoria Secrets, pero no pude evitarlo, me encantaba verla sonrojarse.

A medio día decidimos que era hora de que comiéramos algo, ya que yo tenia un habré enorme, parecía que no hubiera comido por días, pero no podía evitarlo.

Me excuse para ir al baño cuando casi nos íbamos, pero cuando iba hacia allí, sentí la mirada de alguien encima de mi. Me volví haber si veía a alguien pero no mi a nadie. Desconcertada entre en el baño de mujeres, pero cuando salí me quede prácticamente con la boca abierta y no supe reaccionar.

-Hola Bella.

-No puedes se tú.

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento pero no he podido evitarlo, ya quedan pocos capítulos y lo mejor esta por venir<em>


	19. Desaparecida

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 18 DESAPARECIDA**

**EVOP**

Esto no podía haber pasado de verdad, era imposible, no podía creerme que todas estas atrocidades pasarán en realidad, pero si era verdad lo de este diario eso quería decir que en algún lado del bosque que estaba cerca de esa casa habría enterrados varios cadáveres. Pero eso lo tendría que investigar mañana por la mañana ya que por la noche no se vería nada.

Aquí es donde empezó toda la historia, donde empezaron las muertes pero lo que todavía no entendía era como dos chicos tan jóvenes habían sido capaces de matar a tanta gente,

En algún lado tendría que haber un archivo de los niños que fueron adoptados por esa mujer, pero al no estar Rosali tendría que pedir ayuda al imbécil de Steve, que desde que conoció a mi mujer no hacia nada más que tirarles los tejos cada vez que venia a comisaria a visitarme o cabrearme con sus malas bromas hacia ella.

Mi Bella, en este momento era cuando más la echaba de menos, en cuanto termine de leer este diario pensé en mi pequeño, que crecía en el vientre de ella, y no pude dejar de pensar en como niños sin familias fueron victimas de tanto dolor, y como dos de ellos se las apañaban de tal manera para que los otros hicieran lo que ellos querían.

Al final decidí ir al despacho Steve para que me buscara estos datos, y después de eso convencería a Emmett que nos fuéramos a su casa, lo único que me apetecía en estos momentos era estar con mi reina y poder tenerla entre mis brazos.

Al salir del despacho, mire hacia los pocos compañeros que trabajaban en el turno de noche, la mayoría estarían patrullando por la ciudad, pero cerca de la maquina de café había unos cuantos reunidos, mire el reloj y vi que eran las 3 de la mañana, hora en la que algunos hacían un descanso, seguramente allí encontraría a Emmett.

-Hey compañero, ¿me acompañas hablar con Steve?- Emmett estaba hablando con uno de nuestros compañeros y riéndose pero cuando me vio la cara se disculpo para acercarse a mi.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo mientras ibamos hacia el despacho de Steve.

-Si hubieras leído el diario como yo se te hubiera revuelto el estomago como lo tengo yo.-él se paro en seco para mirarme.

-¿Tan fuerte es?- yo solo supe cerrar los ojos y asentir con la cabeza.

-Lo que sufrieron esos chicos fue algo monstruoso- dije yo- violaciones, maltrato, dejación- le mire a él a los ojos con dolor- no me extraña que se volvieran locos, pero lo más increíble es que algunos de esos asesinatos los cometió un chico de 14 años y otro de 16.

-¿Los del sótano?- dijo él encaminándose de nuevo al despacho.

-No, al parecer se dedicaron a matar a chicas que estaban viviendo con ellos, por que creían que les devolvían parte de su alma.

-Eso es una locura- se paso una mano por su pelo y de repente se paro en seco- ¿Has sabido algo del supuesto hermano de Alice?

-No lo sé si seguirá con vida -le mire de reojo- en el diario no pone nombres solo algunos, pero no da indicios de nada, el que lleva el diario no pone exactamente cuando ingreso en esa casa, ni las fechas de los demás chicos, solo de una niña Heidi, pero si pone que hubo algunos niños y niñas que murieron a manos de la señora Patterson, aparte de las niñas que matarón ellos.

-¿Y ellos no lo pudieron matar? -pregunto

-No, solo mataban a niñas- dije agachando la cabeza- tengo que hablar con Steve para haber si había un registro de los niños que ingresaron en la casa, haber si concuerda con alguna de las fechas que hay en el diario.

Lo que quedaba de camino lo hicimos en silencio, yo ya tenia bastante información con lo del diario, y lo único que quería era estar con Bella. Si los chicos mataban para conseguir su parte de alma, mi caso era al revés yo la necesitaba sus latidos para poder completar la mía.

Entramos en el despacho de Steve, y como siempre nunca estaba en su puesto de trabajo, esto era increíble, no valía ni para estar unas horas donde se le necesitaba, pero cuando iba a ir a buscarlo entro por la puerta, con su pequeña estatura de 1,65 tenia el ego demasiado alto y algún día me tocaría bajárselo.

-Vaya, vaya si son los detectives de moda- yo puse los ojos en blanco parece que esta noche iba a buscarme las cosquillas.

-Esta noche no me cabrees medio metro- le dije entre los dientes.

-Detective Cullen tratándome como me trata ¿como piensa que trabaje con usted cuando me necesite para algo?- dijo con ironía.

-Mira cabrón hoy no estoy para que me toque los cojones- dije acercándome a él- asique ponte de una puta vez a trabajar.

-Tranquilo Edward no le sigas el juego- dijo Emmett sujetándome de un brazo-Steve quedate un poco calladito por que no esta la cosa para que lo cabrees.

-Joder, que humor, espero que tu querida mujer te devuelva el humor- dijo riéndose.

-Ahora si la has ganado- cuando iba a ir a darle un puñetazo, alguien consiguío pararme en seco.

-Señor Winsow, no me gustaría tener que abrirle un expediente por provocar a un superior- dijo la voz de Carlais detrás mía.

-Lo siento señor, pero fue él el que me provoco antes- me señalo mientras su mirada se burlaba de mi.

-Estos detectives están trabajando en un caso muy importante, y ya que usted no esta dispuesto a ayudarlos, creo que sería mejor pedirle un traslado a Filadelfia para que se le bajen un poco los humos- dijo mientras le miraba seriamente.

-No señor!-exclamo asustado- les ayudare en lo que me necesiten.

-La próxima queja que tenga de usted, ya puede ir recogiendo sus cosas- Carlais nos miro dándonos su apoyo y se fue hacia su despacho.

-Ya le has escuchado, todo lo que necesitemos, y que sea rapidísimo si no sabes lo que te espera- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona.

-Decidme lo que necesitáis-dijo mientras se sentaba delante del ordenador.

-Necesito el registro de los niños que entraron a vivir en una casa de acogida que estaba a nombre de la señora Patterson- fui enumerando todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento- también necesito que paso con un cura que iba a esca casa, era director de un internado, el padre Jhon.- el afirmo con la cabeza mientras escribía todo lo que le decía – y por ultimo necesito aue cuando tengas la lista de los niños registrados en esa casa los comparas con los nombres de los que ingresaron en el internado Twiling. ¿de acuerdo?

-¿No te has pasado un poco?- pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo quiero para ayer, solo te digo eso- me gire para irme pero antes le dije una ultima cosa- cuando lo encuentres todo llamame al busca, me voy con mi mujer haber si me mejora el humor.

Salimos de su despacho con un Emmett muerto de risa, y yo con una sonrisa por haber dado mi ultima estocada. Ese gilipollas no se iba a volver a reír de mi en su puta vida.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Emmett me indico en la habitación que estaría Bella, cuando entre ella estaba durmiendo profundamente, seguramente ni se daría cuenta de que dormiría acompañada.

Me desvestí, y cuando fui acostarme la volví a mirar, nunca creí en la suerte que tenia de tenerla a ella. Después de que murieran mis padres, pensé que mi vida iba a ser solitaria, se me amargo el caracter y me daba igual si me mataban o no en un caso. Pero desde que la tengo en ella en la vida, solo pienso en vivir, disfrutar de todo lo que me venga en la vida, y sobre todo ser feliz.

Ella me completo mi vida y no iba a perderla por un desgraciado que quería arrebatármela. No lo iba a consentir, lucharía hasta que muriera en el intento.

Me acosté junto a ella, y como era normal mecánicamente se giro y puso su cabeza encima de mi pecho, yo la abrace y así fue como consegui dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que la tenia esta noche de nuevo en mis brazos.

Me desperté antes que ella y con mucho cuidado me levante para no despertarla,quería que descansara todo lo que pudiera pero en estos días no lo había hecho mucho, no se escuchaba ruido en la casa, eso me quería decir que nadie se había levantado todavía.

Me vestí y me fui hacia la cocina para poder tomar un café, tenia que pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy, pero algo no estaba bien, tenia en el pecho una presión que me decía que algo iba a pasar, estaba intranquilo, y mi sexto sentido estaba activado.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que tenia a alguien detrás hasta que no sentí un golpe en mi nuca. Me gire para devolverle el golpe hasta que me di cuenta que era Rosali.

-¿Se puede saber donde tenias la cabeza?, normalmente hace tiempo te habrías dado cuenta que tenias a alguien detrás- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estaba pensando en todo lo que teníamos que hacer hoy-mire hacia el pasillo y vi como Emmett venia bostezando- como sigas abriendo así la boca te va a entrar un elefante.

-Será que me entran moscas- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Con la bocaza que tu tienes las moscas se perderían- dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Pues ahora por esa pequeña broma te vas a quedar sin tortitas- le iba a contestar hasta que escuche como alguien corría por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño de invitados.

-Si me perdonáis creo que Bella se ha levantado- dije mientras me iba hacia allí.

La encontré vomitando todo lo que tendría en el estomago, pensé en un principio que tendría un embarazo tranquilo, pero al parecer los vómitos y los mareos habían llegado, y yo me sentía impotente de no poderle ayudarla con sus malestares, solo pude acariciarla la espalda hasta que se le pasara.

Cuando levanto la cara del inodoro, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, como pensé anoche no se había dado ni cuenta que había dormido con ella.

-¿mejor?- le pregunte.

-Dejame que me lave los dientes y me encontraré mejor- dijo ella, la ayude a levantarse y la acerque el cepillo de dientes para que se pudiera lavar.-Buenos días ¿que haces aquí?- me dijo dándome un beso

-Oye!- Exclame haciéndome el ofendido- si te molesta que haya venido a ver a mi hermosa mujer y ver que tal se encuentra entonces me voy otra vez.- la dije mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

-No es eso cariño- ella me miro con una sonrisa- pensé que dormirías algo en casa y te irías de nuevo a comisaria, pero al parecer me equivoque.

-En una cosa si te equivocaste, me tengo que ir en cuanto desayune contigo, pero el dormir, me eche un poco aquí contigo cuando llegue con Emmett, preferí no despertarte, se te veía que estabas muy cansada- la dije mientras la besaba en la frente.

-Bueno entonces vayamos a desayunar mientras tengamos tiempo- dándome la mano me llevo a la cocina, Rosali y Emmett estaban abrazados mientras se daban un beso bastante apasionados. A ella le dio vergüenza y escondió su cara en mi pecho pero yo estaba pensando en lo que le iba a decir a Emmett para divertirme un poco a su costa.

-Pensé que teníamos tortitas para desayunar Emmett no a Rosali a la plancha- le dije a Emmett.

-Hey, yo no tengo la culpa que cuando ayas ido a despertar a tu mujer te haya recibido en el baño vomitando.-Huy esa si que me la devolvió dura.

-Eso te indica lo bien que me he portado en la cama.-dije con una sonrisa orgullosa como señalando le que yo ya había cumplido mi cometido que era dejar embarazada a Bella.

-Ya te digo te a costado cuatro años acertar- dijo él con una sonrisa y eso me dio en mi orgullo.

-Emmett- dijo Rosali mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca

-No te preocupes Rosali, yo supe acertar después de cuatro años pero estoy seguro que a él le costara otros cuatro para acertar a él.-hay queda eso haber como responde ahora.

-Vale se acabo -dijo Bella poniéndose entre los dos- esta pelea de gallitos ya se ha acabado, estoy embarazada y tengo hambre de vomitar todo.

-Tienes razón cariño- dijo Rosali- y vosotros dos, si queréis seguir con vuestra pelea de intelecto -dijo con ironía- iros al salón nosotras vamos a desayunar por que dentro de un rato vamos a salir.

-¿Donde vais?- dijo yo preocupado no quería que se alejaran mucho de nuestro campo de visión.

-Tranquilo cariño, iremos al centro comercial para comprar algo de ropa, esta que llevo apenas me entra.- dijo enseñándome el pantalón que llevaba puesto.

-Joder nena no me enseñes así tu cuerpo, podría follarte ahora mismo. -la dije al oído sabiendo que mi pequeño amigo se empezaba a despertar.

-Que dulce eres cielo, pero ahora tengo hambre- me dijo señalando las tortitas, claro que no me extraña después de echar por el baño hasta la ultima papilla.

-No se diga más a desayunar- dijo alegremente Emmett.

Después de desayunar, le dije a Emmett que teníamos que irnos, había unas cuantas cosas que hacer hoy, y seguramente se nos volvería hacer tarde cuando quisiéramos acabar.

Al llegar a la comisaria lo primero que hice fue montar una operación de búsqueda para que fueran a buscar el prado donde se supononía que debería estar enterrados los demás cuerpos, decidí ir con ellos mientras el imbecil de Steve no me avisara que tenia todo preparado.

A mi búsqueda se unieron Emmett y Jasper que ya le había dado de alta, y no se había querido tomar ningún día libre.

Cuando llegamos al supuesto prado que decía el diario, los perros empezaron a buscar y a la media hora uno de ellos ladro, los forenses descubrieron el primer cadaber asi se fue sucediendo los encuentros hasta que encontramos un total de 8 cadáveres de niñas.

Solo hubo uno diferente a los demás, este en lo que se suponía que tenia el pelo tenia una especie de horquilla con un pequeño ángel. Cuando lo cogí para verlo mejor, temblé, era el mismo del colgante de Bella, y el mismo con el que se marcaban a las otras mujeres. Me imagine que este debería ser el cuerpo de Heidi.

En ese mismo momento mi busca también empezó a sonar Steve ya había encontrado lo que quería, así fue como me fui directamente hacia su despacho. Estaba deseando saber lo que había encontrado.

Cuando entre en su despacho casi no le dije ni hola, directamente le quite el informe de la mano y corrí hacia el mio donde estaba el diario. Después de leer todo los nombres que habían entrado en el internado de Bella, había algunos que me llamaban la atención, como el nombre de Lucas era el amigo del chaval que llevaba el diario,y el de Jane eso quería decir que ella también estuvo desde el principio, pero ninguno lo vinculaba con el chico del diario, aunque todavía me quedaban muchos nombres por mirar.

Cuando casi estaba terminando mi teléfono sonó.

-Rosali ¿que tal las compras? -dije sin apartar mi vista de la lista.

-Edward, Bella a desaparecido -dijo ella llorando.

-¿Que?- grite-¿como ha pasado?

-Estábamos comiendo, y dijo que iba al baño pero cuando no volvió fui a buscarla y no estaba.

-Voy de inmediato para haya- dije colgando de golpe el teléfono.

En mis prisas por coger mis cosas la carpeta se calleron, pero al recogerla del suelo hubo algo que me llamo la atención, un nombre que yo ya había leído antes Alex Bruce.


	20. Operación rescate

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 19 OPERACIÓN DE RESCATE**

**BVOP**

-¿Alex?- no podía creer lo que mis propios ojos veían-¿eres...eres tú?

-Si, mi ángel y he venido a por ti- me dio una sonrisa que me erizo toda la espalda, ese no era el Alex que yo había conocido en el internado, tenia un aura de maldad.

Instintivamente di dos pasos hacia atrás, y con mis manos intentaba proteger a mi bebe, el miro mi gesto y le vi apretar la mandíbula a tal punto que pensé que podría rompérsela. Le vi como sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mi espala pero de inmediato volvió a mirarme a mi.

-Hace tanto tiempo que te buscaba, estas más hermosa que nunca.-su mirada se volvió fría mirando mi tripa- Pero te han mancillado y hay que volver a restaurar esa pureza con la que te conocí.

-Alex ¿de que estas hablando?-en ese momento sentí a alguien detrás de mi pero antes de que me girará algo me pincho en el cuello- Alex ¿que has hecho?- veía como mi cuerpo cada vez se ponía más flojo y me abandonaban las fuerzas.

-Mi pequeño ángel, este no es el sitio para explicarte nada, relajate para que Lucas pueda llevarte de nuevo a casa- miro de nuevo hacia detrás donde se supone estaría su amigo- Lucas, llevala a la cueva, allí llevaremos la limpieza de su alma.

-Si hermano-dijo una voz detrás de mi.

Aunque intente luchar contra el que me sujetaba por los hombros mi cuerpo no respondió, poco a poco me iba quedando sin fuerzas y mis ojos se me cerraban. Sentí como me cogían en brazos. Esto no me podía pasar, ¿Como alguien al que quise tanto me podía hacer esto?¿Como no pude verlo en su momento?.

Solo podía pedir al cielo que por favor Edward me encontrará pronto por que no sabía exactamente que es lo que me haría Alex, solo sabía lo que mi mente me decía, que yo y mi bebe estábamos en un gran peligro.

**EPOV**

No sé a que velocidad corría mi coche pero no lo suficiente para llegar lo más rápido posible al centro comercial donde mi pequeña había desaparecido.

Una vez que termine de hablar con Rosali, llame a Jasper y di la voz de alarma, pero no les di tiempo a que me acompañaran, no podía perder más tiempo, una fuerte opresión tenia a mi corazón latiendo a dos mil por hora.

Mi pequeña, se la habían llevado delante de las narices de Rosali, y no sabia donde podría estar. Solo podía pensar que si la hacían algo, mi única meta en esta vida iba a ser encontrar a ese desgraciado y matarlo con mis propias manos. Iba a eliminar uno a uno a toda esa maldita secta, hasta dar con el cabecilla de esa serpiente, iban a conocer lo que realmente era el dolor.

Cuando llegue al centro comercial me pidieron mi identificación, Rosali había dado la orden de cerrar todas las puertas, solo se podía entrar identificándote, era una media bastante desesperada ya que este centro era muy grande, y seguramente ya les habría dado tiempo para salir por algún sitio con Bella.

-Rosali que ha pasado- dije cuando la encontré.

-Edward te juro que no lo sé, me dijo que iba al baño- me di cuenta que volvían a llenarse le los ojos de lagrimas- pero como tardaba tanto fui a buscarla y ya no estaba, solo encontré esto.- me dio la alianza de Bella- la encontré en el suelo del pasillo que daba al baño.

Yo solo pude mirar la pequeña alianza que le había puesto a mi pequeña hace más de cuatro años, se la habían quitado y la había tirado al suelo como un despojo. Cerré mi puño a su alrededor y cerrando mis ojos juré que volvería a ponérsela a mi pequeña.

-La encontraremos- abrace a Rosali para que dejara de llorar- te juro que esto va a ser lo ultimo que va hacer ese desgraciado, y mi pequeña volverá conmigo.

-Edward- una voz a mi espalda me había indicado que mis amigos habían llegado.

-Emmett. Jasper llamar a los chicos, hay mucho que hacer.- me di la vuelta para mirarlos para que supieran exactamente a quien tenían que llamar.

Había pensado en llamarlos antes, pero pensé que no los necesitaríamos cuando empezó esta pesadilla, el día que se termino el asunto de Alice, hice una promesa a uno de ellos, y creo que era el momento de cumplirla.

-No pretenderás que llamemos a …..- Jasper me miro y supo que iba en serio, cogió su móvil para poder marcarlos.

-Emmett, necesitamos su ayuda y son los mejores, para eso se prepararon.- estire el brazo para que me diera el móvil Jasper cuando supe que estaba sonando- ¿Jacob?, te necesito.

**BPOV**

No se el tiempo que habría estado durmiendo, lo que sé es que tenia la boca seca y me dolía el cuerpo como si hubiera estado durmiendo en una mala posición durante mucho tiempo.

Intente levantarme pero no pude, mis manos estaban atadas en la cabecera de la cama, y muy malos recuerdos me vinieron a la cabeza. Esto no me podía estar pasando de nuevo. El problema es que ahora los que me habían cogido eran más peligrosos que lo era en su tiempo Alice.

Se escuchaban varias voces detrás de la puerta de la habitación donde estaba, no podía distinguirlas, pero al parecer eran más de dos. Se escuchaban voces de mujeres y de hombres, pero al quedar amortiguadas con la puerta no podría decir exactamente cuantos eran.

Al poco tiempo se escucharon algunos pasos que se acercaban hacia mi puerta, intente cerrar los ojos para intentar que creyeran que estaba durmiendo, pero nunca fui muy buena actriz, por eso decidí, que me enfrentaría a quien fuera el que estaba fuera de la puerta.

-Hola -dijo la voz de una mujer muy tímidamente.

-Hola- la mire y era una chica de unos 20 años con el pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, me miraba con unos ojos azules, que tenían una pizca de tristeza.

-Te traje algo de comer- me enseño la bandeja que llevaba en las manos, la verdad es que tenía hambre pero no me atrevía a comer nada que me dieran ellos.

-No tengo hambre- dije yo mirándola.

-Tienes que comer- me miro con terror- si no comes me castigarán a mi, por favor.

-Lo siento- dije- pero no comeré nada de lo que me deis, no podría fiarme de esas personas que me tienen encerrada.

-No contiene nada malo, si quieres yo lo probaré para que te convezcas, pero debes comer, si no Alex me castigará por no darte de comer.- me miro con lagrimas en los ojos y supe que decía la verdad.

-Esta bien, pero necesito entonces que me desates- mire donde tenia mis manos y luego a ella.

-No lo tengo permitido, yo te daré de comer- se acerco a mi despacio como si tuviera miedo de que me asustara.

Se sentó a mi lado, y con una mano temblorosa, cogió la cuchara y comió un poco de la sopa que traía en la bandeja, cuando se la metió en la boca yo la mire a la espera de que pasara algo, pero al ver que seguía bien consentí que me la diera.

-¿Como te llamas?- pregunte cuando me trague la primera cucharada.

-Soy Carmen- me regalo una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa- y te cuidare hasta que Alex me indique lo contrario.

-Yo soy Bella- dije devolviéndola la sonrisa.

-¿Bella?- ella me miro con sorpresa-¿Eres la Bella de Alex?.

-No, soy la Bella de Edward, no soy nada de Alex- dije enfadada.

-Alex llevaba mucho tiempo buscándote- ella siguió hablando como si no me hubiera escuchado- por eso la revolución que hay hoy pensaba que eras otro de los ángeles que traía Alex, para después sacrificarlo.

-¿Como puedes hablar tan tranquilamente del asesinato de otras chicas?- estaba asombrada por la manera en la que hablaba esta chica.

-Las necesitamos, Alex nos lo dijo, sino el día que muramos nuestras almas no irán al cielo.-ella se levanto de la cama con la bandeja, ya que había terminado de comer- pero estando tú aquí las cosas cambiarán, eres su ángel, y has vuelto para estar con él.

-Carmen, por favor, necesito salir de aquí, yo...-dude en ese instante en decirle lo de mi bebe- Carmen estoy embarazada y necesito que me ayudes- ella se llevo sus manos a la boca para tapar un pequeño jadeo.

-Dios, estas mancillada, por eso esta Alex como loco preparando las cosas para la purificación.- se dio la vuelta para sacar algo de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba en la cintura- no te preocupes pronto volverás a estas purificada así nos podrás salvar a todos.- se giro y vi que llevaba otra jeringuilla en la mano.

-Carmen, por favor no hagas esto- dije intentando removerme de la cama para que no me lo inyectara-Necesito que me ayudes, no hagas esto.

-Lo siento Bella pero es algo que me han ordenado, necesitas descansar para prepararte para la purificación, que será dentro de tres días en el solsticio de verano.-mientras me volvía a inyectar lo mismo que antes- cuando te despiertes Alex estará esperando para darte las explicaciones de lo que haremos.

-Carmen por favor- mi voz cada vez se iba haciendo más pequeña ya que de nuevo me estaba entrando más y más sueño- ayudame.

**EPOV**

Mientra esperaba que llegará Jacob con los chicos, pensaba en el día después de mi regreso de luna de miel con Bella, cuando me lo volví a encontrar, no se como se había enterado de la nota que me habían dejado en el coche, pero lo había hecho, ese fue el día que hice mi promesa.

"

_-¿Se lo has dicho?- dijo mirándome con enfado._

_-No,¿y tu como lo sabes?- le pregunte mirándole._

_-Te vi, cuando la cogías del coche y mirar hacia el hombre que estaba en el árbol, lo intente seguir pero se me escapo-me dijo mirándome._

_-No puedo decírselo después de todo lo que ha sufrido, no podría hacerle pasar de nuevo por esto. -dije – se lo dije a mi jefe y me comento que mientras no diera indicios de nada más,no podíamos investigar._

_-Mira Cullen, bajo tu responsabilidad espero que no la pase nada,-decía mientras me señalaba con un dedo- pero como le pase algo vendré a por ti, y te despellejare vivo. Ahora los chicos y yo nos tenemos que ir fuera del país, pero quiero que me prometas que cada 6 meses me mandaras un mensaje para decirme que todo va bien._

_-Te lo prometo, cada 6 meses te lo mandare- dije yo._

_-Si cada 6 meses no me mandas el mensaje vendré a por ti,- dijo dándome la mano para cerrar la promesa- si pasará algo, llamame._

_-Lo haré."_

La ultima cosas que supe de él es que se integro en los SEALS junto con sus amigos, se encargaban del rastreo para las operaciones especiales, me alegre mucho por ello, ya que no era fácil entrar en ellos. A mi me pidieron ingresar después de la muerte de Alice, pero lo denegué, era un trabajo demasiado sacrificado, y no vería a mi pequeña en mucho tiempo.

Cumplí mi promesa cada 6 meses le enviaba un solo mensaje durante estos cuatro años, hasta ahora que lo necesitaba, necesitaba de su talento para que pudiera guiar donde podrían haber llevado a mi pequeña.

A la media hora de mi llamada, un Jacob con el pelo corto seguido de dos de sus hombres ingresaron en mi despacho.

-Que coño a pasado Cullen- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi mesa.

-Jacob necesito de tu ayuda, se la han llevado- dije mirando a sus hombres que se habían quedado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Cuéntame lo que ha pasado, y quien coño esta detrás de todo esto- dijo elevando un poco más la voz- te dije que la cuidaras, y a la primera de cambio se la llevaba.

-Y crees que no he hecho todo lo que he podido- dije yo también levantándome de la silla y gritándole- Crees que no estoy preocupado y más sabiendo que esta embarazada.

-Vale se acabo- Seth el más joven del grupo se puso entre nosotros-gritándoos como locos no vais a conseguir nada, Edward explicanos que ha pasado.

-A sido Alex- mire fijamente a Jacob.

-¿Alex?- se sentó de golpe si apartar la vista de mi.

-No puede ser - Quil se acerco a nosotros- Alex desapareció, le dieron por muerto.

-No, al parecer según mis averiguaciones, le expulsaron del internado sin que nadie lo supiera, solo lo sabían la dirección del internado, pero no dieron explicación ninguna, por eso dejaron que el rumor de su desaparición se extendiera como la pólvora.

-Increíble, y dejaron que le echaran la culpa de todo a Bella- Jacob se paso una de sus manos por el poco pelo que tenia.

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda, según tengo entendido eres el mejor en rastreo, no se donde se la pudo haber llevado.-le mire suplicante, necesitaba que me ayudará.

Él miro a sus dos hombres para ver si estaban de acuerdo, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y después me miro a mi. Después de unos segundos interminables me dijo:

-Operación rescate activada- se levanto y me dio la mano- necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes para saber por donde empezar.- se volvió hacia Quil- necesito aquí a Paúl y a Embry.

-Diles que se junten con Emmett y Jasper a las 19:00 en mi casa, hay pondremos toda la operación en marcha.-le dije yo para que avisara también a mis amigos.

-Empieza por el principio- Jacob y Seth se sentaron en los dos sillones que había enfrente de mi mesa para escuchar lo que tenia que contarles.

Empece a contarles todo lo que había encontrado en el diario, todo lo que los señores Brandon me habían contado, y todo lo que había investigado sobre las muertes de las chicas.

Ellos no me comentaban nada, solo escuchaban atentamente. Cuando mencione al supuesto hermano de Alex, vi un cambio en Jacob, se llevo su mano a la barbilla en efecto de concentración, pero no comento nada hasta que termine.

-Dime los nombres de los que ingresaron en el internado -me dijo.

-Espera- removí de nuevo los papeles hasta que los encontré- Alex Bruce, Lucas Davidson, Jane Clark, Bree Avner, Diego Raven.

-Mierda- miro a Seth que lo confirmo- los conocía a todos, pero alguien vino a buscarlos, menos a Alex que desapareció, los demás se fueron a los dos días.

-¿Quien vino a buscarlos?- pregunte yo.

-Un cura, pero no recuerdo bien como se llamaba- dijo Seth- espera.

Se levanto y salio de la habitación, se le escucho hablar con alguien pero no se podía oír bien su conversación. A los poco minutos entro con una sonrisa, se ve que su conversación había dado sus frutos.

-Sé como se llamaba el cura- nos miro – el padre Jhon. Y tengo su dirección.


	21. Esperame

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 20 ESPERAME**

**BPOV**

-Buenas noches mi ángel- una voz intento despertarme de mi sueño, al principio sonreí ya que pensaba que todo había sido una pesadilla, que al abrir los ojos me encontraría en mi habitación y a mi lado estaría Edward. Pero que equivocada estaba. Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi delante de mi a otra persona tumbada a mi lado.

-Alex, suéltame- le dije con furia.

-Valla, una gatita que saca sus uñas- me intento acaricia la mejilla pero yo volví la cara, me repugnaba que me tocara- no me desprecies Isabella-dijo entre dientes.

-Tú no eres nada para mi- le escupí entre dientes- y me repugna que me toques.

-No dirás lo mismo dentro de dos días cuanto te consiga sacar al demonio que tienes dentro- dijo riéndose- te voy a purificar y volverás a mí, mi precioso ángel.

-¿Que vas hacer?- intente que no notará el miedo en mi voz

-No tengas miedo, solo haremos una pequeña ceremonia donde yo mismo te purificare el alma, y después te sacare esa serpiente de tu cuerpo. Así podrás unirte a mi alma y volveremos a ser uno como la vez que estuviste conmigo.-Volvió a intentar acariciarme la mejilla pero de nuevo volví la cara, esta vez el me agarro la barbilla y me giro la cara hacia él- no sabes el tiempo que te he buscado.

-Jamas estuve contigo de ninguna forma. Tú no eras así – intente recordar al Alex que había conocido en el internado tan tierno, tan soñador- ¿que te ha pasado?.

-Yo siempre fui así, primero con mi amor Heidi, pero esa vivora de la señora Patterson me la arrebataron, junto con el padre Jhon. Por eso tuve que castigaros a los dos. Y luego después de unos años apareciste tú. La reencarnación de ella, la vida me daba una segunda oportunidad.

"Cuando la perdí me volví loco, sobre todo cuando me pidió que la matara para que su alma se fundiera con la miá. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta lo poderosa que era el alma de un ángel puro, y aunque la he buscado en otras personas solo pude encontrar esa luz en otra persona a parte de ella, después de unos años te encontré a ti. Eras tan hermosa cuando te vi, que no creí tener tanta suerte en mi vida al haber encontrado otro ángel puro"- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estas completamente loco- cerré mis ojos fuerte pensando que en algún momento me despertaría.

-No cierres los ojos Isabella- me volvió a coger por la barbilla-necesito de tu luz para saber que te tengo al final, que has vuelto a mi- se fue acercando y mi respiración empezó a ser agitada.

-No -susurre- por favor no me toques- tuve que aguantarme una arcada solo de pensarme que podría besarme.

-No te volveré a mancillar, bastante ya lo estas por culpa de ese cabrón- dijo entre dientes- no entiendo como pudiste dejar hacerte esto-señalo hace mi vientre.

-Esto es mi bebe y de él, es la muestra de nuestro mutuo amor, algo que tú jamas sabrás lo que es- dije de nuevo enfurecida.

-Eso es una serpiente, que te envenena poco a poco, no se como no lo evito antes la invecil de mi hermana, tenia sus ordenes bien escritas pero no, se le tuvo que ir la cabeza como se le fue a nuestra madre- bufo decepcionado- menuda incompetente. No puedo dejar los asuntos importante a niñas como lo era ella.

-¿Hablas de Alice?- pregunte yo.

-¿De quien más?- se tumbo de nuevo a mi lado con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, por un momento le vi perdido en sus recuerdos- Alice, mi pequeña hermana. ¿Sabias que nos separaron al nacer?-yo negué con la cabeza-Pues si, imaginate cuando me enteré. Una de nuestras hermanas trabajaba en el registro y me lo contó. E imaginate mi sorpresa cuando me la encuentro en el internado donde fuimos a buscar nuevos ángeles!

"Claro que al principio ella no me reconoció, pero cuando vi un día que se separaba de ti me atreví a contárselo, estuvo tan contenta. De inmediato se quiso integrar con nosotros, y yo la deje sobre todo cuando supe que era tu amiga."

-Pero Alice se enfado conmigo cuando empece a salir contigo-yo no entendía nada.

-Por supuesto, era una orden miá. Tenía que separarse de ti para dejarte inmune sin amigas, pero empezaron a sospechar de nosotros, ya que mi hermano Lucas necesitaba sus ángeles, y cuando desaparecieron algunas chicas, fueron a por nosotros y nos expulsaron, no conseguí atraerte lo suficiente hacia mi.

"Por eso deje a Alice a tu cargo, tenia que separarte de todo el mundo y solo confiar en ella, atraerte a nuestro mundo y prepararte para cuando yo te reclamara. Pero la muy estúpida lo hecho todo a perder.

Dejo que se te acercara el gilipollas de ese detective, y encima intento preparar la ceremonia de la purificación ella sola sin mi permiso, por eso murió por hacerlo todo mal y no avisarnos para decirnos lo que estaba pasando. Por su orgullo murió.

Pero lo peor es que con su estupidez te mando directo a los brazos de él. Por eso cuando me entere de tu boda fui a verte, y cuando vi que te sacaba de la iglesia, le deje mi mensaje que no podía quitarme lo que legalmente era mio!"- se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la mesilla que había al lado de la cama donde había estado tumbado."

-¿Que vas hacer?-pregunte cuando le vi de nuevo con otra jeringuilla.

-Tienes que descansar, la ceremonia sera dentro de dos días y has de estar deslumbrante.- me volvió a inyectar el sedante y poco a poco note que mi cuerpo empezó a no responderme- duerme mi dulce ángel, cuando despiertes mandaré a Carmen para que te de algo de comer.- sentí como me besaba en la frente y lo único que pude hacer fue un gesto de asco.

**EVOP**

Me levante de mi sillón y empece a pasear por al rededor, llevaba casi doce horas desde que Bella había desaparecido, pero estaba casi seguro que con la ayuda de Jacob la encontraríamos más deprisa.

-Bien por donde empezamos- dije parándome y mirando a los dos hombres.

-Tú y yo, nos acercaremos a la dirección que ha encontrado Seth, y los demás que nos esperen en tu casa- yo me fui hacia el teléfono para llamar a Jasper- Edward -yo le mire-la encontraremos.

-Gracias- sentí una pequeña esperanza en mi corazón con esas palabras- Jasper, ven por las llaves de mi casa, os reuniréis allí con los hombres de Jacob, esperarnos tenemos que ir a un sitio.

-De acuerdo Edward- colgó.

Le hice una señal para que saliéramos, le esperaríamos fuera, necesitaba salir a fumar un cigarro ya que yo me ponía cada vez más nervioso. Necesitaba pensar en que mi niña estaba bien, mi corazón me lo decía, pero no conseguía concentrarme.

Cuando salimos de la comisaria la suave temperatura me aclaro un poco la mente, eran casi las diez de la noche. Me encendí un cigarro y ofrecí a los otros dos.

-Pensé que lo habías dejado- Dijo mientras cogía uno Jacob.

-Cuando acabe toda esta mierda, volveré a dejarlo- me apoyo en la pared mientras le daba una calada y conseguía que mi cuerpo poco a poco se empezará a relajarse-A parte no fumo cuando estoy con Bella.

-¿Ocultando cosas a tu mujercita?- Seth empezó a reírse por el pequeño chiste de su jefe- que poca vergüenza Edward.

-Callate perro- di otra calada a mi cigarro para respondele tranquilamente-no se lo he ocultado ella lo sabe, lo único es que estando embarazada no me gusta fumar donde esta ella.

-Oh pero que marido más comprensivo- pero lo que dijo entre dientes si me cabreo-calzonazos.

-Mira gilipollas- dije entre dientes acercándome a él- si estas aún cabreado por que ella me eligió a mi en vez de a ti te jodes, has tenido cuatro años para acostumbrarte.

-Cosa que todavía no entiendo por que te eligió a ti. Yo era cuarenta veces mejor que tú, siempre estuve con ella, y en cambio llegaste tú y con soló chasquear los dedos la tuviste en un minuto.

-Nos enamoramos, ¿no lo entiendes?- me acerque aún más a él- si quieres te lo explico como aún niño pequeño por que parece ser que aún no lo pillas.

-Se acabo chicos- Seth se puso entre nosotros empujándonos- esto es lo ultimo que necesitamos, una pelea de gallos, para encontrar a Bella.

-¿Ya están otra vez?- dijo Jasper detrás de mi, yo no quitaba mis ojos de Jacob igual que él- si no os vais a comportar retiraros. Nosotros la buscaremos.

-Ni de coña- le respondí yo mirándole- intentare comportarme hasta que esto termine.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió él.

-Vale, dame las llaves y marcharos donde tengáis que ir- le di mis llaves- ¿Necesita Seth irse con vosotros para que os comportéis?

-No- Jacob respondió con la cabeza negando también.

-Bien, pues daros prisa, el tiempo nos corre y no sabemos con cuanto contamos.

Le indique donde estaba mi coche pero no lo volví a mirar. Sabia que si volvía a ver otra mirada de reproche de él volveríamos a provocar otra pelea, y ahora lo que menos necesitábamos era perder el tiempo peleando.

A la media hora llegamos donde se suponía que era un antiguo internado para chicos. Por la pinta que tenia era bastante antiguo. Solo pude recordar ese internado en el diario, seguramente fue aquí donde casi empezó todo.

Cuando llamamos a la puerta, un cura el cual se identifico con el nombre de padre Robin nos abrió la puerta, se le veía un poco nervioso pero no sabíamos exactamente por que estaba en esa situación.

-Buenas noches, veníamos a preguntar por el padre Jhon- le enseñe mi placa para que supiera quien eramos.

-Les esperaba-nos izo pasar hacia lo que parecía un despacho.

-¿Nos esperaba?-pregunto Jacob.

-Cuando empezaron las muertes misteriosas en Nueva York, sabíamos que algún día vendría aquí a preguntar- nos señalo dos sillas para que pudiéramos sentar- pero lamento decirles que el padre Jhon murió hace casi 10 años.

-¿Como murió?- vi como cerraba los ojos como si le hubiéramos dado un golpe en el estomago.

-Se le encontraron en su habitación ahorcado, pero cuando le descolgaron de su boca salio una pequeña culebra.

-Que asco- soltó Jacob sin pensarlo.

-Entonces creen que fue un asesinato- afirme yo.

-Si, eso fue lo que determino el forense- se acomodo más en su silla-al parecer le colocaron de esa manera una vez que ya estaba muerto. Le había abierto el estomago de arriba abajo y le colocaron unas cuantas de esas culebras en su estomago, después se lo volvieron a coser. Una de ellas consiguió subir hasta su boca.

-¿Que clase de sádico es al que buscamos?-pregunto Jacob mirándome.

-A un verdadero demonio- respondí yo- ¿recuerda a Alex Braum? Fue un chico que estudio aquí.

-Si le recuerdo, intente ayudarle cuando me di cuenta que él y sus hermanos, sufrían malos tratos donde vivían. Se lo comente al padre Jhon pero el dijo que hablaría con las autoridades. Cosa que al parecer nunca paso, ya que siguieron viniendo con más golpes y más moratones. Casi todos menos una pequeña niña.

-Esa debía ser Heidi- dije pensando yo.

-Alex, parecía ser el jefe del grupo. Cuando me dijo que sería al fin trasladados a otro internado me alegre por ellos, pero hubo un día que me llamaron y me contaron que se habían metido en un problema allí donde estaban.- Cerro los ojos pensando sus próximas palabras.-Alex vino a verme y me dijo que me necesitaba, tenia que sacar a los otros chicos del internado donde estaban, pero que solo me los darían si decía que yo era el padre John.

-Osea que le engaño- dijo Jacob.

-Si, al parecer si.- bajo sus ojos a su regazo con vergüenza- los saque de ese internado y me dijeron que volverían de nuevo aquí. Como el padre Jhon había muerto ellos sería bienvenidos de nuevo aquí ya que yo era el nuevo director, y así fue como de nuevo entraron, pero empezaron a desaparecer niñas. Yo nunca pensé que podrían ser ellos.

-¿Cuando se dio cuenta de que si eran ellos?-pregunte yo.

-Cuando lo vi- me miro intentando enseñarme lo que él vio- vi como Lucas clavaba un puñal a una de nuestras alumnas. Entonces supe que habían sido ellos los que habían matado al padre John. Al día siguiente todos desaparecieron.

-¿No aviso a la policía?- pregunte yo.

-Si lo hice, pero ellos ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-¿Donde exactamente los vio?- pregunto Jacob.

-Se dirijan a una cuevas que hay en las montañas cerca de su antigua casa, los seguí hasta allí, tenían una especie de altar donde pusieron a la chica y allí la apuñalaron- yo mire a Jacob y con eso nos dijimos todo.

-Llama a los chicos, que vengan aquí de inmediato- me volví hacia el padre Robin- Padre necesitamos que nos preste un despacho, ahí que encontrar a esos chicos.

-Claro hijo, cuando vengan tus amigos podréis reuniros aquí- dijo -¿Pasa algo?.

-Hace casi 24 horas se llevaron a mi mujer con ellos- el solo se supo hacer la señal de la cruz- necesito encontrarla padre y gracias a usted creo que lo hemos hecho.

-Si es así rezare por que estén allí y no le hagan nada a su mujer- dijo levantándose para dejarnos el despacho.

-Gracias padre- vi como salia del despacho.

-Vienen todos para acá, creo que deberíamos hecha un vistazo para saber exactamente con lo que nos encontraremos.

-Tienes razón- me asome por la puerta para saber si el padre se había marchado, pero por suerte aún estaba cerca- Padre ¿Quedan muy lejos esas cuevas?

-a 20 minutos andando desde aquí, les daré un mapa para que no se pierdan.

Yo no podía estarme quieto mientras esperaba a mis compañeros, a los chicos de Jacob y al padre. Solo podía pasear de un lado a otro, estaba tan cerca de ella, y a la vez tan lejos.

_Por favor mi niña esperame, aguanta un poco más estoy tan cerca. Solo_ me salia ese pensamiento una y otra vez.

A los 10 minutos vino el padre con un mapa donde nos señalo exactamente donde estaban las cuevas donde se escondería ese desgraciado, mientras Jacob lo estudiaba los demás llegaron.

-Bien este es nuestro terreno.-Jacob miro a sus compañeros mientras nosotros intentábamos enterarnos de lo que estaban planeando- Quil, Seth y Embry necesito que reconozcáis el terreno. Quiero enterarme cuantos son, y sus localizaciones.- dijo mirándolos.

-hecho- diciendo esto los tres salieron por la puerta.

-Paúl, necesitamos el equipo de montaña- dijo mirándolo.

-Hecho- y salio también por la puerta.

-Edward cuando lleguemos allí, usa tu cerebro- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- eres el mejor estratega y por lo que se tienes los huevos bien puestos, así que empieza a planear como la encontraras antes de que Embry haga saltas ese nido de vivoras.

-Dejámelo a mí.- mire a mis compañeros y ellos con sus mirada me dieron su apoyo.

Estuvimos en silencio casi dos horas hasta que Seth, Quil y Embry vinieron,se les veía contentos, pero no se si era porque disfrutaban de lo que estaban haciendo o porque traían buenas noticias.

-Hay dos guardia, y según hemos contado cuando los sorteamos, habrá como cinco más dentro de la cueva.-contó Seth.

-El armamento que usan es muy pobre dos semiautomáticas, y según vi en el cinturón de uno de ellos tenia una 9mm.-nos contó Quil.

-Pues si la tiene, la tienen todos- nos dijo Jacob.

-Aquí esta todo lo que necesitamos- dijo Paúl entrando por la puerta.

Nos entrego un traje de camuflaje a cada uno, un chaleco antibalas, unos gorros negros, y unas botas militares. Yo me volví a colocar mi Glock 17 en su funda, ya que era mi preferida, al igual que mis compañeros se enfundaron las suyas. Cuando vimos que todos estábamos preparados nos dirijamos hacia donde supuesta mente tendría a Bella.

Ya quedaba poco para poder reunirme con ella. Solo esperame un poco más pequeña.


	22. Escapando

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 21 UN ANGEL CAIDO**

**BVOP**

Sentí unos pequeños golpes en mi hombro, no quería volver a despertarme y encontrarme otra vez en esta pesadilla. Quería estar en mi casa, con mi marido, pero sabia que era solo un sueño, había estado toda la noche llorando y ya casi no me quedaban fuerzas. Oí como alguien me llamaba al oído muy despacito como queriendo que no la escucharan pero sabia que mi imaginación me estaba dando una mala jugada. Cuando volví a sentir los golpes obligue a mis ojos abrirse, era Carmen la chica que me daba para comer la que me llamaba.

-Bella, despierta tenemos que irnos- susurro en mi oído.

-¿Como?-pregunte intentando verla a través de mis lagrimas.

-Te voy a sacar de aquí, pero tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que nos encuentren- dijo ella mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Por que haces esto?- la pregunte mientras me levantaba de la cama, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que vestía, era el mismo vestido blanco de gasa que una vez me puso Alice, cuando intento matarme.

-No quiero hacer daño al bebe- miro hacia mi vientre que ya estaba un poco abultado- Yo estuve una vez embarazada y Alex me obligo abortar y no quiero que te pase lo mismo, se lo que es perder a un hijo.

-Lo siento-la abrace para darle mi apoyo. Se escucho un ruido detrás de la puerta y las dos temblamos.

-Mierda, hay que darse prisa -me miro con miedo- han adelantado tu sacrificio para dentro de una horas- me dio una capa negra, un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de dos tallas más grandes.- ponte esto.

Mientras me quitaba el vestido y me vestía ella se iba hacia otra puerta que había en la habitación, antes no me había fijado en ella, pero al parecer podía ser el cuarto de baño. De allí y con mucho esfuerzo saco a una chica castaña muy parecida a mi.

-Esto los despistara por un rato- dijo intentando colocarla en la cama, al ver que no podía la ayude.

-¿Quien es esta chica?¿otra de las victimas de Alex?- pregunte mirándola, al parecer la chica solo estaba drogada ya que tenía el pulso fuerte.

-No es Valeri una de nuestras hermanas, la puse un sedante en la comida, al parecerse a ti, podremos despistarlos- la empezó a desvestir y después la puso el vestido que yo llevaba puesto- vale, ahora saldremos por la puerta de atrás, Alex y Lucas están entretenidos haciendo el altar, solo hay un guardia, baja la cabeza y no hables. Te haré pasar por ella.

Se puso otra capa como la miá y me hizo subir la capucha al igual que ella. Estaba totalmente aterrada, pero hice lo que me dijo, agache la cabeza y solo pude ver mis pies al caminar, ella me indicaba por donde teníamos que ir.

-¿Carmen?-escuche una voz de un hombre delante nuestro-¿Donde vas y quien es esta?-intente estar lo más tranquila que pude para no mostrar mi temblor de piernas.

-Daniel, parece mentira que no conozcas a Valeri, -contesto con una risa- Vamos al bosque que hay detrás a por más leña, Alex quiere hacer una buena hoguera para celebrar la purificación de su ángel-dijo ella tranquila.

-Lo siento no me acordaba que Valeri estaría contigo, hace ya un día que no la veía- intente mirarlo de reojo, pero lo que vi me aterro, él se acercaba a mi y su mano venia peligrosamente hacia la capucha para retirármela pero en ultimo momento Carmen le sujeto de la muñeca.

-Daniel, sabes que no puedes tocarla, es de Lucas, y si se entera te castigara- dijo ella soltándole.

-Es verdad lo siento- dio dos pasos lejos de nosotras y fue directo a la puerta que tenia detrás-daros prisa parece ser que han dado el aviso que tenemos merodeadores por los alrededores.

Mi corazón dio un brinco en ese momento ¿sería Edward?, seguramente había venido a buscarme, pero ahora lo que necesitábamos era salir cuanto antes de aquí.

-No te preocupes antes de que te des cuenta hemos vuelto- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y cogiéndome de la mano tiro de mí hacia la puerta. Cuando sentí la puerta cerrándose en mis espaldas solté el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darme cuenta, vi que Carmen hacia lo mismo.

-Tenemos que alejarnos lo antes posible- dijo ella tirando de mi mano hacia el bosque.

-Es Edward mi marido del que estaba hablando el guardia, ha venido a buscarme- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Me lo he imaginado, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, si Alex se entera de que nos hemos marchado no dudará en matarte lo más rápido posible, te encontraras con él antes o temprano- se giro hacia a mi y me dio una pequeña sonrisa- no te preocupes antes de que lo pienses regresaras con él.

**ALEX VOP**

Me dirigí hacia la habitación que sabia que estaba mi ángel, había preparado la mejor hoguera para su purificación pero antes de esa ceremonia tenia algunos planes con ella. Deje a Lucas terminando de preparar todo y fui frotando mis manos pensando en su dulce cuerpo debajo del mio. Solo tenia pensamientos lujuriosos para ella, pero a partir de hoy ella sería para siempre mía.

Cuando llegue a su habitación, la vi con su vestido blanco de ceremonias, desatada como había pedido a Carmen que hiciera y con su dulce pelo tapándole su carita. Se la veía respirar tranquila y en paz, y eso me gustaba.

Cuando me acerque a ella no pude resistirme a pasar las yemas de mis dedos por una de sus largas piernas, hasta llegar a su cadera, ella se removió pero aún así siguió durmiendo.

-Bella, ángel mio despierta -la llame con una sonrisa mientras masajeaba su delicioso culo- Vamos cariño, tengo que hacerte miá antes de purificarte, y se que tu también lo estas deseando-Al ver que no se movía me acerque más a ella y le empece a retirar el pelo de la cara- Abre esos ojos!-canturree mientras le terminaba de retirar el pelo, en eso abrió los ojos y me miraron unos ojos azules.

-Ahhhh!-grite a todo pulmón-que coño haces tu aquí Valeri-Una ira atravesó todo mi cuerpo de repente, saque mi daga y la empece apuñalar por todo su cuerpo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe entrando Lucas por ella. Me gire hacia mi hermano y cuando vi que miraba hacia la cama donde esta Valeri, me di cuenta del destrozo que había hecho, Había sangre por todos lados, sus ojos azules sin vida me miraban como intentando el saber porque de mi acción, jamas había perdido en control de esta manera.

Con toda la frialdad que pude me levante de encima de ella, intente quitarme con mis manos parte de la sangre de mi cara pero era imposible ellas también estaban manchadas, tendría que darme una ducha. Me gire hacia mi hermano y lo único que salio por mi boca fue un grito.

-Buscala-Le grite- Esa perra se escapado y no creo que lo haya hecho sola, quiero la cabeza del responsable en bandeja de plata.

-Como desees hermano- Me respondió Lucas Le vi marcharse de nuevo por la puerta mientras yo me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño, cogí una toalla, y empapando la en el agua me limpie toda la maldita sangre, no había tiempo de cambiarme de ropa, si quería encontrar a mi ángel antes de que desapareciera.

La buscaría yo mismo, y esta vez no la dejaría con vida, sabia que si había salido por algún lado, tendría que haber sido por la puerta trasera, pero para eso tendría que haber hablado con Daniel.

En cuanto lo pensé me dirigí hacia allí, Lucas estaba hablando con él, al acercarme me di cuenta de su cara de horror al verme, pero no cambie mi mirada fría necesitaba respuestas y las quería ahora.

-¿Donde esta?- pregunte.

-Creo que engaño a Daniel para salir por la puerta trasera-dijo Lucas

-Señor, no fue mi culpa iba con Carmen, la hizo pasar por Valeri, tenia el mismo color de pelo y yo no supe... -dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Te han engañado, imbécil, Valeri esta muerta- le agarre del cuello y lo acerque a mi-Y tu seras el siguiente por ser un idiota-Saque mi daga de nuevo y le apuñale en el estomago, y después en su corazón, cuando quiso tocar el suelo ya estaba muerto.

Pero al menos ya sabia a donde se dirijan mi pequeño ángel, se acercaban a nuestro prado, y yo conocía muy bien el terreno, creo que mi gatita quiere jugar un rato.

**EVOP**

Llevábamos casi una hora observándolos, planeando como entrar en la cueva y no sobresaltaros a todos, por que correríamos el riesgo de que matarán a Bella. En esa hora trascurrida vi como Alex y uno de sus hombres habían estado preparando un especie de altar y una hoguera.

Al principio había pensado atacarlos cuando estaban en el exterior, pero si los atacábamos a lo loco podría dar la alarma y podría matar a Bella. En cambio ahora era el mejor momento, solo había dos guardias en la entrada y los demás estaban dentro.

-Jacob- me gire hacia él para darle los prismáticos-creo que es el momento.

-Yo también lo pienso- dijo mientras miraba hacia la entrada- hace tiempo que no se ha visto salir a nadie más -se giro hacia Embry y Seth- chicos encargaros de esos dos, los más silenciosos que podáis no alertemos a los que estén dentro.

Como Sombras Seth y Embry se mezclaron con la naturaleza. Con los prismáticos pude observar lo que ocurría, y como si fuera una película de guerra, cuando los dos guardia estaban más tranquilos unas sombras se acercaron a ellos y los eliminaron. Fue el momento que decidimos acercarnos. Según el mapa que nos dejo el Padre Robin era un verdadero laberinto.

Entramos por la entrada de la cueva sin problemas pero decidimos separarnos por grupos de tres para cubrirnos, yo iría con Jacob y Jasper, Emmett se iría por el otro camino con Paúl y Quil, y Seth y Embry se quedaría haciendo guardia en la entrada de la cueva para cerrar la trampa y que ninguno se nos escapara.

-Emmett usaremos la frecuencia de la radio 3, si encontráis algo avisanos- le dijo yo a mi compañero.

-Tranquilo hermano la encontraremos- me dio su mano como apoyo y nos separamos.

Empezamos a internarnos en la cueva con mucho sigilo, a con cada puerta que nos encontrábamos la abríamos con mucho cuidado. Hasta llegar a una diferente a la de las demás esta era de un color más claro, supe al instante que detrás de esa puerta estaba Bella, o al menos había estado.

-Aquí -dije yo con confianza.

-¿Seguro?-me pregunto Jasper, lo cual yo afirme con la cabeza.

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunto Jacob.

-Por que siento que esta aquí.

Cuando abrí la puerta lo que vi me quede totalmente paralizado, había una mujer con su pelo castaña en la cara, bañada en un charco de sangre en la cama, al principio mi cabeza me dijo que había llegado tarde que la habían matado, pero mi corazón me dijo que no era ella.

-BELLA!-grito alguien a mi lado, y vi como Jacob se acerco a ella corriendo, note a Jasper a mi lado sujetando mi hombro.

-No es ella-dije yo de nuevo seguro.

-COMO PUEDES ESTAR AHI TAN TRANQUILO CUANDO LA HAN MATADO- siguió gritando Jacob que ahora estaba a lado de esa chica.

-Por que no es ella- volví asegurar mirando hacia Jasper- no se quien es pero no es mi pequeña.

Jacob con las manos temblorosas le empezó a quitar el pelo de la cara y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no era Bella, era una chica con los ojos azules sin vida. Me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación. ¿Como podían matar sin ninguna piedad?, sentí como mi estomago se me revolvía pero ahora no era momento de flojear, Bella seguía con vida pero ahora no sabíamos donde estaba.

-Edward, ¿tu por que crees que han matado a esa chica?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Si, también me he dado cuenta no es del estilo de matar de Alex, a esta la han matado sin miramiento ninguno.-le respondí yo.

-_Chicos hay alguien hay – _dijo la voz de Emmett.

_-Se dice corto- _escuche la voz de Quil.

-_Corto tu padre, no te joder-respondió Emmett._

_-que no Emmett para que te respondan después de tu frase se termina con corto-_le explico Paúl.

-_Joder que difícil lo hacéis. ¿Hay alguien hay?corto. ¿Así?-_pregunto él.

-Si Emmett estamos aquí, corto.-dije yo con una sonrisa

-_Genial, chicos tenéis que venir hemos encontrado algo-_después de unas risas se volvió a escuchar su voz-_corto._

-Enseguida vamos danos tu posición, corto-mire a Jasper y este estaba intentando controlar su risa.

-_Bien, pues os dirigís hasta el final del pasillo en el cual estáis y al final de él nos encontraremos, al parecer donde nos encontramos los caminos se vuelven a juntar. ¿habéis encontrado a Bella?corto._

_-_No, pero vamos para allá- dije yo llamando a Jacob para que saliera de allí.

-_No has dicho corto_-dijo la voz de Emmett.

Jasper no aguanto más y soltó la carcajada, mientras Jacob nos miraba con una ceja alzada. No tenia tiempo ni humor para explicárselo. Nos dirijimos hacía donde Emmett nos había indicado, y justo como él nos había dicho, los caminos se encontraron.

Allí donde estaban ellos había otro cadáver. Este era un chico de unos 25 años de edad, y al igual que la otra chica también lo habían apuñalado. Me agache para tomarlo el pulso pero al no encontrarlo negué con la cabeza. Mire hacia los demás para que me intentaran explicar lo que había pasado, pero pude ver sus caras de desconcierto.

-Lo han matado, ¿Por que?-me pregunte yo en alto.

-Tu eres el cerebro -respondió Jacob.

Cuando iba abrir la boca se escucho un disparo en la lejanía, fue cuando me di cuenta de la puerta que estaba entreabierta detrás de Emmett, Paúl y Quil.

-Bella, se ha escapado- dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta que había encontrado. Ese disparo seguramente era para ella, y tenia que encontrarla antes de que ellos lo hicieran.


	23. El vuelo de un ángel

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 22 EL VUELO DE UN ANGEL**

**BVOP**

-Vamos Carmen respira- dije yo intentando taponar la la herida de bala que tenia en el pecho.

-Tienes que irte- estaba débil y perdiendo mucho sangre, no sabia que hacer en estos momentos estaba demasiado nerviosa- vete, si te encuentran te mataran- me decía pero no tenia fuerza por la perdida de sangre.

-No te dejare, mira si conseguimos llegar allí podremos escondernos- dije intentándola levantar.

-No, yo no tengo salvación por lo que he hecho pero tu si, por favor vete, no quiero que te encuentren, sino no habrá valido la pena mi sacrificio- se le cerraban los ojos y sabia que su muerte era inminente.

No sabia de donde había venido el disparo, pero no se escuchaba nada a nuestro alrededor. En ese momento no oía pasos, ni ramas moviéndose que me indicarán que se acercaban a nosotras. Pero no me atrevía a quedarme allí para que me encontrarán tenia que escapar, y rápido. Si pretendían cazarme como a un animal, no se lo iba a poner muy fácil que digamos.

Después de poner la capa que llevaba tapando a Carmen, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia una arboleda que había al otro lado del prado donde estábamos. Cuando conseguí llegar a ellas, fue cuando los vi, estaban buscándome, uno de ellos, el hermano de Alex llevaba un rifle de largo alcance. Estaban examinando el cuerpo de Carmen. Me escondí detrás de unos de los arboles rezando de que no me hubieran visto.

-¿BELLA?- oí como me llamaba Alex- Vamos angelito sal, prometo no hacerte daño.

Me asome un poco para indicarme donde estaban, y las posibilidades que tenia de correr hacia lo más profundo del bosque sin ser detectada.

-Vamos nena, me destrozas el corazón, no tendrías que haberte escapado.- le seguí escuchando mientras me hablaba. El sobrenombre de nena me enfado y mucho, el no tenia ninguna confianza mía para poder llamarme así, pero al pensarlo fríamente estaba segura de que intentaba enfadarme para que delatara mi escondite.

Un ruido detrás de ellos los distrajo lo suficiente para que me diera tiempo hecha a correr, y así lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, pero cuando estaba a punto de ingresar en el bosque un disparo se estrello en un árbol muy cerca de mi cabeza. Yo no paré y seguí corriendo, pero si escuche a Alex.

-Joder Lucas que la quiero viva, si la disparas hazlo en una pierna para que no pueda correr.- le regaño él.

En seguida escuche sus pasos detrás de mi. Y eran rápidos pero yo intente serlo más, me interne más en el bosque y a lo lejos pude ver una pequeña casita , mi oportunidad de intentar esconderme allí estaba más cerca, y con un poco de suerte habría un teléfono el cuál podría avisar a Edward de cual sería mi ubicación.

**EVOP**

Se escuche un segundo disparo y esta vez mis piernas salieron corriendo hacia donde se había escuchado, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, solo esperaba que no la hubieran encontrado. Al instante vi como Jacob y Jasper iban detrás de mi.

-¿Que has querido decir con que Bella se ha escapado?- Me pregunto Jacob.

-No oyes los disparos, solo dime quien caza a las 6 de la mañana por estos parajes- le respondí yo gritando.

Llegamos a un pequeño claro donde encontramos un cuerpo tapado con una especie de capa. Me acerque a él y vi que era otra chica morena con el pelo largo. Tenia un agujero de bala en el pecho, alguien se lo había intentado taponar con un pañuelo, el cual reconocí enseguida. Era de Bella. Volví a taparla y al instante mi móvil empezó a sonar.

Era un teléfono que no conocía, dude un momento en cogerlo pero al final lo hice.

-¿Diga?-pregunte con desconfianza.

-¿Edward?-dijo la voz que tanto extrañaba.

-Bella, mi amor ¿Donde estas?- empece a buscarla al rededor mio como si en algún momento fuera aparecer. Al escucharme Jasper y Jacob se acercaron a mi.

-No lo se, solo se que estoy en una cabaña, me la encontré cuando intentaba escapar de Alex-se la notaba muy nervios y a punto de llorar.

-Vale, tranquila nena te encontrare. Estoy donde has dejado a la chica, dime por donde tengo que buscarte.

-He corrido por el bosque del otro lado donde deje a Carmen, pero ellos me han seguido no se que tiempo t...- de repente un disparo volvió a sonar, mi corazón dio un salto cuando un grito se escucho al otro lado.

-_Bella deja de esconderte y sal de una puta vez.-_y otro disparo se volvió a escuchar.

-Me han encontrado- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Escondete, que no te encuentren cariño, aguanta voy por ti- en ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe atrevas del teléfono y el grito de terror de Bella y luego un nuevo disparo.-BELLA!-grite yo.

-Es miá- dijo Alex al otro lado y corto.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Jacob.

-La han encontrado- dije con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

No di más explicaciones, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia donde ella me había indicado, después de una media hora corriendo encontré la cabaña. La puerta estaba descolgada a causa de un gran golpe, y cuando ingrese al lado del teléfono encontré un poco de sangre. Esperaba que no fuera de Bella, sino ni el mismísimo diablo los iban a salvar de mi furia.

**BVOP**

_Por favor Edward ven pronto. _Fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de salir corriendo de nuevo por la puerta trasera de la cabaña.

Me habían dado con ese segundo disparo, y sentía como mi sangre corría por mi muslo pero tenia que intentar escaparme. Los oía detrás de mi, pero cuando vi una luz al final del camino creí que podía ser mi salvación.

Pero que equivocada estaba, llegue a un acantilado, donde solo tenia dos opciones o rendirme o saltar, por eso decidí la primera, pero gracias a la carrera mis fuerzas me fallaron y perdí la conciencia.

Un fuerte dolor me recorrió el muslo, pero gracias a la perdida de sangre me sentía demasiado débil. Cuando desperté un trozo de tela blanco en forma de torniquete cortaba un poco la hemorragia de mi pierna, seguramente no querían que muriera desangrada.

-¿Por que coño la tuviste que disparar?- le gritaba Alex a alguien.

-Por que tu me lo dijiste antes- dijo una segunda voz.

-Pero era por si escapaba imbécil- volvió a gritar, se escucho un silencio y la voz de Alex se volvió a escuchar más tranquila- bueno lo echo, echo esta ayudame a preparar todo.

Al escuchar pasos hacia mi conseguí que mis ojos enfocarán donde exactamente me tenían. Era el mismo acantilado donde había llegado, rodeado de piedras enormes, me tenían tumbada en una piedra plana y estaba rodeada de antorchas a mi alrededor.

Vi como Alex se acercaba a mi, acechándome como un animal a su presa, pero yo no tenia fuerzas para defenderme, y cada vez me sentía más débil. La herida de la pierna me dolía horrores. Y mis muñecas estaban de nuevo atadas. Necesitaba pensar en algo para intentar sobrevivir.

-No llores mi pequeño ángel, ¿no entiendes que lo único que queremos es salvar tu alma?, pronto estarás unida a la miá y vivirás eternamente-dijo Alex pasándome su mano por mi mejilla.

-Estas loco, soy una persona, igual que todas las chicas que habéis matado,- dije mirándole con furia a los ojos – estas igual de loco que lo estuvo tu madre y después tu hermana.

-NO HABLES DE ELLAS- me grito- perdona pequeña, pero no me gusta que hablen de ellas.- necesitaba ganar tiempo para que Edward me encontrara.

-¿Que no hable de ellas?- le dije irónicamente-Claro que te hablare de como tu madre se suicido por que decía que erais unos demonios lo que llevaba en su vientre, y te hablare de la traidora de tu hermana, de la manera en que se enamoro de mi y como quiso ser ella sola la causante de mi muerte desafiándote por que no eras nadie para ella.

-Eso no es verdad, no quiero escucharte- dijo poniéndose las manos en los oídos- eres una mentirosa.

-Claro ahora resulta que tu ángel te miente - dije riéndome de él- pero lo que no sabes es que a ti quien todo el mundo te ha mentido. No eres nadie, nadie te quiere y es lo que te jode que todo el mundo tengamos a alguien quien nos ame.

-Eso no es verdad -se acerco a mi con ira-puede que mi madre y mi hermana me mintieran pero mi hermano Lucas nunca me ha mentido, y mi pequeña Heidi solo me quiso a mi ¿vedad?- se volvió hacia su hermano, pero este desvió la mirada para no mirarlo-¿Lucas?

-Lo siento Alex, fue Heidi quien me entrego a mi su pequeño tesoro y a quien quiso, y ahora este pequeño ángel también me corresponde a mi matarlo, por eso no puedes seguir viviendo, tu nunca fuiste el líder de nuestro grupo, yo era el que daba las ordenes.- le apunto con su arma – adiós hermano-pero antes de que disparará una bala le atravesó en medio de su pecho.

Alex salto detrás de las rocas donde yo estaba, resguardándose, pero con su daga me soltó las ataduras y me arrastro donde estaba él.

-Tu seras mi pasaje al paraíso- susurro en mi oído.

-ALEX SUELTALA- escuche la voz de mi marido.

Pude ver movimientos al rededor nuestro, pero lo que nunca me pude esperar es lo que Alex hizo a continuación.

**EVOP**

Después de salir de la cabaña, Jacob estuvo observando por los alrededores, por si veía alguna pista por donde podrían haberse llevado a Bella. Yo solo podía mirar la mancha de sangre que había en el suelo y el pequeño reguero que desaparecía por la puerta trasera.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna mi pequeña estaba herida y no sabia por donde teníamos que buscarla. Al poco rato Emmett y los demás nos encontraron.

-¿y esa sangre?-pregunto Emmett.

-Creo que es de Bella- dije yo mirándola de nuevo.

-No parece mucha- sabia que intentaba darme esperanza pero mi corazón me decía en algún lado mi pequeña estaba herida y muy asustada.

-Edward encontré un rastro- me grito Jacob desde fuera, yo corrí todo lo deprisa que pude y me situé a su lado-mira-dijo señalándome el suelo.

Se podía ver un pequeño reguero de sangre. Cuando lo empezamos a seguir hubo un momento en el que se detuvo, pero un poco más adelante encontramos un trozo de tela de lo que parecía pertenecer a una camisa.

Seguimos en esa linea que nos llevo esas pistas hasta un acantilado, allí pude verlos. Mi pequeña estaba tumbada en una piedra plana si apenas moverse y Alex se movía alrededor de ella nervioso parecía que estaban discutiendo.

Me acerque lo más que pude, me escondí detrás de un árbol y apunte con mi pistola al que llevaba el rifle, mientras los demás se iban desplazando alrededor de ellos para cortar su huida. De lo cerca que me pude situar pude oír parte de su conversación. Al parecer Bella estaba intentando ganar algo de tiempo hasta que llegáramos, y su truco al parecer los estaba poniendo uno contra el otro.

-Claro ahora resulta que tu ángel te miente – decía mi pequeña riéndose de él- pero lo que no sabes es que es a ti quien todo el mundo te ha mentido. No eres nadie, nadie te quiere y es lo que te jode que todo el mundo tengamos a alguien quien nos ame.

-Eso no es verdad -se acerco a ella con ira fue cuando yo le apunte a la cabeza. Si se acercaba más a ella no dudaría en dispararlo-puede que mi madre y mi hermana me mintieran pero mi hermano Lucas nunca me ha mentido, y mi pequeña Heidi solo me quiso a mi ¿vedad?- se volvió hacia su hermano, pero este desvió la mirada para no mirarlo-¿Lucas?

-Lo siento Alex, fue Heidi quien me entrego a mi su pequeño tesoro y a quien quiso, y ahora este pequeño ángel también me corresponde a mi matarlo, por eso no puedes seguir viviendo, tu nunca fuiste el líder de nuestro grupo, yo era el que daba las ordenes.- le apunto con su arma – adiós hermano-le apunto con su arma pero antes de que disparará yo dispare la miá y le mate. El muy desgraciado de Alex salto detrás donde estaba Bella para poder usarla como escudo, sabiendo que yo nunca le dispararía.

-ALEX SUELTALA- Le grite escondido detrás de un árbol.

-Y una mierda ella es miá.- me grito de vuelta. Vi como los chicos estaban en posición, pero necesitaba distraerla para que Bella no corriera peligro.

-Alex -le llame mientras salia de mi escondite con los brazos en alto enseñando mi pistola, para que no me viera como un peligro.-suéltala, aquí me tienes al asesino de tu hermana.-dije mientras me acercaba.

-jajajaja, ¿te crees que me importa una mierda la muerte de mi hermana?-le vi levantarse con Bella como escudo delante de él mientras apretaba una daga a su cuello, la veía que cojeaba, fue cuando me di cuenta de la herida de Bella que tenia en la pierna. Estaba empapada y posiblemente habría perdido mucha sangre.

-Te juro que te voy a matar – le gruñí, me empece acercar a ellos a grandes zancadas.

El dio otro paso más atrás, pero yo me pare congelado, me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaban del borde del precipicio. Tuve que pensar en algo rápidamente para que no se siguieran acercando a él y no pudieran caerse.

-Tranquilo,hagamos un trato, tu dame a Bella, y luego hablaremos de lo que quieras- le dije haciendo un gesto a los demás para que a la mínima posibilidad la intentarán salvar.

-Tú estas loco, ella se va a venir conmigo- miro hacia atrás y vio lo mismo que yo había visto hacia solo unos segundos antes- creo mi ángel que al final podremos tener un ultimo vuelo- la susurro lo suficiente alto, entonces fue cuando entendí lo que pretendía.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia ellos, pero Alex se dio la vuelta e intento empujar a Bella, ella se resistía con fuerza, pero al parecer estaba débil y las fuerzas le fallaron. Solo pude escuchar el grito de Bella antes de verlos caer a los dos.


	24. Epilogo volviendo al mundo real

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 23 EPÍLOGO VOLVIENDO Al MUNDO REAL**

**EVOP**

Estaba demasiado cerca, y conseguí coger a Bella de una de sus manos justo cuando estaban cayendo. Sentí a alguien que me agarraba en ese momento por las piernas pero en Cabrón de Alex estaba aún sujeto a una de las piernas de Bella, pesaban demasiado para mis fuerzas. Pero las sacaría de donde fueran para salvarla.

-Edward ¿puedes subirla?- me grito Jasper detrás de mi, seguramente era él el que me sujetaba.

-Te crees que no lo intento- le grite- pero tiene una garrapata sujetándola la pierna.

Fue cuando vi a Emmett y Jacob sujetándome los brazos para hacer más fuerza, pero sentía que la mano de Bella se escurría de la mía.

-Intentad darle a ese cabrón, que caiga y la suelte- le dije con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo. Emmett saco su arma pero el muy cabrón se movía y corríamos el peligro de darla a ella.

-Joder no se esta quieto- dijo Emmett. Derrepente sentí un tirón hacia abajo y Bella se volvió a escurrir unos milímetros más de mi.

-Mierda -grite yo- no te sueltes nena, agarrate.

-No puedo me escurro- me dijo ella- pesamos demasiado y te arrastraremos con nosotros, suéltame.

-Ni lo sueñes -la mire con ternura- no te perderé, tienes que luchar, haz tu ultimo esfuerzo y agarrate fuerte -la mire a los ojos y ella entendió mis intenciones.

Se volvió agarrar con las fuerzas que le quedaban a mi muñeca con las dos manos y acerco todo lo que pudo su cuerpo a la pared del acantilado. Fue cuando la solté con una de mis manos, y conseguí alcanzar el arma que tenia al lado.

-¿Que coño vas hacer?- me grito Jacob al lado mio.

-Salvarla- apunte de nuevo a Alex – Alex, da saludos a tu hermana de mi parte.

El miro hacia arriba y fue cuando dispare, le di justo entre ceja y ceja. Soltó a Bella y le vi caer al vació. De inmediato solté el arma y volví agarrar a Bella de sus brazos, con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban comencé a subirla despacio.

Con ayuda de Jasper conseguí subirla del todo, pero cuando la cogí en mis brazos, se desmayo. Fue cuando me di cuenta de la gravedad de su herida. Estaba sangrando de nuevo y salia demasiad sangre.

Me quite la camiseta y la rompí para hacerla un nuevo vendaje, necesitaba volver a cortarla la hemorragia cuanto antes. Pero aun necesitaba más las putas ambulancias que no llegaban, y no sabia en que estado estaba ella, y el estado de mi hijo.

-Bella, vamos cariño tienes que despertar- mire hacia Jasper que se acercaba a nosotros con una cantimplora para mojar un trapo e intentar despertarla- vamos cariño ya estas salvo, vuelve conmigo.

-Edward -dijo con un hilo de voz mientras la mojaba un poco la cara.

-Si cariño, soy yo, abre los ojos -ella poco a poco iba abriéndolos pero se notaba que necesitaba un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo- eso es, estoy aquí, mirame.

-Tengo mucho sueño- dijo ella volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Luego descansaremos te lo prometo, cuando te curen y volvamos a casa nos echaremos a dormir todo lo que tu quieras, pero ahora necesito que te quedes despierta, ya vienen por ti, vamos mi niña abre los ojos, no te duermas- Escuchaba las sirenas de la ambulancia muy cerca solo tenia que conseguir que hiciera un pequeño esfuerzo- ¿escuchas? Ya vienen por ti, vamos quedate conmigo un poco más.

-Te amo- dijo tan bajito que casi no pude escucharla.

-BELLA – la grite cuando vi que cerraba de nuevo los ojos-, abre los ojos, vamos mi niña- empezaban a salir lagrimas de mis ojos pero yo apenas las notaba, la estaba perdiendo y no sabia que podía hacer- lucha por mi por favor, no me puedes dejar solo.- la decía mientras la movía suavemente. Pero no despertaba.

Un grito de impotencia salio de mi garganta y la abrace con todas mis fuerza, no quería soltarla, no podía dejarme solo, notaba como su cuerpo poco a poco se quedaba sin fuerzas y quedaba inerte en mis brazos. Alguien me sacudió el hombro y vi que era Jacob. Me señalaba que los enfermeros acababan de llegar, pero yo no podía soltarla, necesitaba sentirla que todavía estaba a mi lado. Y fue cuando rompí a llorar como hacia tanto años que no lloraba.

_4 AÑOS DESPUES_

-Edward ¿que haces aquí?

Mire hacia la persona que me preguntaba y fue cuando recordé lo que paso hacia 4 años cosa que intentaba dejar encerrado en el ultimo rincón de mi mente.

Después de cerrar el caso de Alex intentamos regresar a nuestra vida, pero volver a mi antiguo apartamento, me traía demasiados malos recuerdos. Ese ya no era mi lugar. Me había cansado de siempre exponerme en peligro y necesitaba encontrar un nuevo hogar donde nadie pudiera violar mi intimidad y sentir seguridad.

Tome una decisión, y se que a muchos no les gusto, pero tenia que pensar en mi felicidad, y después de lo que le paso a Bella, supe que nunca me iba arriesgar de que volviera a pasar algo parecido.

Por eso decidí pedir el traslado a Forks un pequeño pueblo donde solo eran unos 6000 habitantes. Allí el indice de asesinatos era solo de un 3 por ciento y de muertes por animales o muertes naturales,no había apenas crímenes, iba a ser un trabajo tranquilo, pero era algo que necesitaba.

Me ofrecieron el puesto de cherif y no lo dude en cogerlo, por eso a los pocos días busque una pequeña casa y contrate a una decoradora de interiores para que la arreglará.

Mis compañeros, Jasper y Emmett al parecer les gusto la idea de irnos de Chicago, ya que ellos también decidieron venir conmigo, y se lo agradecí en el alma, que me apoyarán en la idea, siempre estarían a mi lado. Y aunque fueran a veces unos pesados, sabia que ellos también necesitaban despejarse un poco de todo lo acontecido.

De Jacob y su equipo hacia mucho tiempo que no sabia de ellos, pero lo último que supe fue que se caso con una chica, que conoció en una de sus misiones, y que ahora estaba esperando a su primer hijo.

Y aquí estaba yo, sentado en una hamaca, mirando el cielo en una de las pocas noches estrellada que había en este pueblo, y pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en estos últimos años, después de que Bella saliera del hospital.

-Solo estaba pensando en ti amor mio- la cogí de la mano y la senté en mi regazo.- En lo mucho que te amo y en lo feliz que me haces-la dije mientras la acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Bella la quedaban solo tres meses para dar a luz, y ya sabíamos que esperábamos a mellizos. Era el segundo embarazo de ella ya que el primero después de todo el disgusto que tuvimos, al final lo termino bien. Anthony nació de madrugada un 24 de Diciembre, fue un precioso niño con casi tres kilos de peso. Yo estaba loco de contento, incluso el día que nació le compre su primer traje para jugar al béisbol, pero lo que conseguí es que Bella se pusiera a reír a carcajadas durante toda la tarde cuando me vio aparecer con él en el hospital.

-Te he visto tan pensativo, que pensé que te arrepentirías de que hubiéramos venido a vivir aquí- me dijo mirándome.

-Eso nunca- la di un pequeño beso y la tumbe en mi pecho- jamas podría arrepentirme, de lo único que me arrepiento es que tuviste que terminar tu residencia en este pequeño pueblo.

-No me importa- dijo mientras se acurrucaba más en mi pecho- me gusta vivir, es tan tranquilo, y sabes que enseguida conseguí mi plaza en él. Siempre necesitaron una pediatra, y me encanta trabajar con niños.

Solo decir eso se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de mi casa, por los golpes sabia quien eran, pero sujete fuertemente a Bella entre mis brazos para que no se pudiera mover.

-Si no nos escuchan, quizá se marchen- la susurre.

-Edward -dijo golpeándome en el brazo- sabes que no se cansará, a parte tu hijo esta con ellos, nos hicieron el gran favor de quedarse con ellos este fin de semana para poder tener tiempo para nosotros- dijo intentando levantarse- por eso le debes unas cervezas a Emmett.

Emmett y Rosali después de casarse decidieron venir a vivir con nosotros a este pueblo. Pero a diferencia de nosotros ellos si cambiaron su trabajos. Junto con Jasper abrieron una pequeña empresa de detectives privados, pero al no haber muchos casos aquí, casi siempre se dedicaban a la zona de Port Ángeles que era un pueblo un poco más grande que Forks. Aunque a veces les llamaban incluso de Seattle.

-Abre Edward, sabemos que estas ahí, y me debes unas cervezas- grito Emmett a través de la puerta.

-Papa, Mama -se oyó la pequeña voz de mi hijo- Si no abrís el tío Emmett tirara la puerta.

-Joder, y ¿decías que estábamos tranquilos?- la dije mientras escondía mi cara en su hueco del cuello.

-No seas así, sabes que nos hacen muchos favores, sobre todo quedarse con Tony cuando necesitamos un poco de intimidad- me dijo mientras me daba un beso y se levantaba para abrirlos.

-Lo se -dije con un suspiro- Ahora mismo entro- la vi darme una sonrisa mientras se iba abrir la puerta.

Bella después de una operación de urgencias y una transfusión, estuvo dos días en coma, para que los dolores de su operación no afectara demasiado a su embarazo mientras lograban controlarlo. Gracias a Dios todo salio bien, lo único que le quedo fue una pequeña cojera, ya que la bala le destrozo una parte del tendón, pero nos dijeron que con un poco de rehabilitación conseguiría caminar casi perfectamente.

Yo se que ella a veces le daba mucha importancia a su cojera, pero para mi seguía siendo mi niña perfecta, mi pequeño ángel, por el cual si tuviera que dar mi vida, puedo asegurar que lo daría encantado.

Sé que apatir de ahora mi vida había dado un giro total al venirnos a vivir aquí a este pequeño pueblo, pero lo viviría cada día como si fuera el ultimo, por que aquel día estuve a punto de perder a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

Cuando entre en mi casa, la escena que vi me emociono, mis amigos junto a mi mujer y mi hijo, eramos la familia perfecta, nunca en la vida había visto una familia más unida y feliz que la nuestra.

Y dentro de unos meses, la familia crecería más aún.

**FIN**


End file.
